Jesus Of Suburbia
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Peeta un chico con problemas para las drogas, Katniss una chica famosa y rebelde, se encuentran en un noche y pasan de ser conocidos a amigos con derecho. Lemmons Fuertes. Violencia y malas palabras.
1. Jesus de los Suburbios Parte 1

Jesús of Suburbia

CAPITULO 1

Jesús de los Suburbios Parte 1

Peeta Pov

—Cien dólares— me dice el camello.

— ¡¿Cien dólares?!— le grito yo.

—Cien dólares ni más ni menos— me dice el otra vez.

—Bien, dámelo— me da una caja de cigarros.

—Ahora mi dinero—me dice el viéndome a la cara. Yo salgo corriendo con todo lo que me pueden dar mis piernas. Miro hacia atrás y veo al camello, llamado Gale, que me sigue con otros atrás de el gritándome. Yo giro a mi derecha y me encuentro en un callejón sin salida. A mi izquierda veo un restaurante y a mi derecha un Fast Food. En la segunda encuentro una puerta. Corro hacia ella y la abro. Cuando entro intento caminar normalmente. Desde donde estoy veo a gente comiendo, gente sirviendo la comida…

Entro en el baño de hombres y me encierro ahí, viendo la puerta blanca. Me giro y encuentro un baño, todo lleno de graffiti. Voy hacia el lavamanos donde me puedo ver por el espejo aunque este lleno de algunos graffiti y todo sucio. Podía ver a un chico alto, cara pálida, pelo rubio desordenado, en mi cuello se encuentra mi tatuaje azul, aparte de ese tatuaje tengo otros mas en mis brazos. Hoy llevaba una camisa gris con una chaqueta de cuero, mis pantalones negros pegados y unos converse negros.

— ¿! Hay alguien!?— grita alguien desde afuera. Yo solo salgo rápido de la puerta y me voy a la salida con paso veloz.

Ya cuando llego a mi casa, una casa igual a las otras, pequeñas y en un barrio pobre. Entro rápido a mi habitación y me encierro. Me siento en mi cama grande y saco los cigarrillos de mis pantalones. Siempre los compro cada semana con el tal Gale que vende la droga.

-¡Ya llegue!— esa voz… ese es mi madre, Johanna. Me levanto de la cama y me vuelvo a poner los cigarrillos en los pantalones y salgo de mi habitación viendo llegar a mi madre—Mírate, das asco.

No nos llevábamos bien, mi padre nos dejo cuando era un bebe y ella se quedo conmigo, yo nos tengo que cuidar a los dos, traer la comida a la casa y el dinero, ella solo se emborracha y se queja de mi…

—Madre, hoy voy a salir en la noche y…

— ¿! Otra fiesta!? Lo único que haces es ir de fiesta en fiesta y venir drogado

— ¡No vengamos hablar de ti! Tu siempre me las arruinas y te drogas haciendo que siempre te tenga que cuidar—le apunto mi dedo haciéndome sentir cada vez mas molesto.

— ¡No me hables con ese tono!— ella se me acerca pero se enreda con sus pies y se cae.

— ¿Otra vez te emborrachaste? — yo solo la veo en el piso llorando y tratando de levantarse. Saco mis cigarrillos y le lanzo dos a la cara— ten para que estés feliz.

Vuelvo a mi habitación sin escuchar otra cosa de ella. Esta vez agarro un cigarrillo y lo pruebo. Me siento en la cama mientras tengo el cigarro en la boca y veo esa televisión que no sirve para nada, en blanco y negro pasaban una canción de mi grupo favorito en un concierto. Escucho el teléfono y lo agarro de mis pantalones sin mirar de quien es la llamada.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Peeta!- me dice la otra voz.

— ¿Cato? ¿Que pasa?

—Te estamos esperando en la fiesta, ¿vienes? — podía escuchar música del otro lado del teléfono, me imagino que Cato ya estaría ligándose a una o a mas.

—Si ya voy es que he tenido un problema— me levanto y salgo con el celular en la oreja— dentro de diez minutos llego.

—Bien— me dice el y trancamos.

— ¿Donde vas? — pregunta Johanna, yo me giro y la veo tirada en el suelo fumando ya el doble de drogada. Tenía el maquillaje por toda la cara por llorar.

—Voy a salir.

No espero a que me conteste. Ya estoy en la calle corriendo hacia la fiesta en la casa de Cato.

El vivía cerca de mi casa pero claro en un barrio más limpio y de gente con más dinero.

Su casa era de dos pisos, desde afuera se veía que estaban haciendo una fiesta, la gente salía fumando y con bebidas mientras hablaban. Hoy Cato tenia la casa para el solo porque sus padres se fueron de viaje, como siempre, el aprovecha hacer fiestas.

Yo me acerco a la casa sin que nadie me notara. Adentro podía escuchar a todo volumen Trouble on my mind de pusha T. Por todos lados estaba gente bailando al ritmo de la canción. De lejos pude encontrar a Cato bebiendo y hablando con un par de chicas. Me le acerco y el me mira, se le veía borracho, como siempre.

— ¡¿Ya estas ido verdad?! —tengo que hablar alto para que me escuche.

— ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre! — Yo me río de el y el me sigue—- Te presento a…

—Madge— me dice la primera chica.

—Eso mismo Madge y tú…— señala a la segunda chica.

—Clove— la chica me dedica una mirada seductora pero yo solo miraba a la otra chica.

—y…—Cato trato de recordar pero se le hacia difícil. Miro a la tercera chica, era alta por sus tacones, llevaba un vestido corto dejando ver sus muslos y toda su pierna, con mangas largas. Tenía el cabello recogido en una pinza dejando caer mechones en su cara.

—Katniss—lo dijo mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara. Yo se la devolví. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo, su sonrisa me decía que me estaba comiendo vivo.

—Bueno un placer… yo voy a tomar algo- dicho esto me voy casi corriendo. Siento como que algo se estaba moviendo en mi entrepierna.

Llego a la mesa de las bebidas y agarro una cerveza, ya cuando la tenía en la mano alguien se me acerca.

—Peeta ¿verdad?—era la misma chica, Katniss, ese cuerpo me estaba volviendo cada vez mas loco.

—Ese mismo, ¿Katniss?

—Esa misma… ¿bailas?— esa sonrisa me hacia dejar de respirar, era demasiado sexy. Me volvía nervioso en lo cercanos que estamos.

Yo asentí tratando de tragar y fuimos a la pista. Cuando íbamos a bailar cambiaron de canción a Get Outta Your Mind de Lil Jon y LMFAO.

Katniss se me acerca muy pegado a mi cuerpo y bailamos al rito me de la canción. Yo disfrutaba de verla tan cerca, su pierna tocando la mía. Ella me miro haciendo una sonrisa seductora y agarra mi cerveza de mi mano y la toma haciendo que un poco se le escapara y bajara poco a poco por su cuello, torturándome cada vez que bajaba poco a poco. Ella sonríe viendo mi cara y después pone su boca en mi oreja.

—Podemos ir a otro lugar mas tranquilo…-

No lo pensé dos veces, la agarro de la cintura y la beso. Fue feroz, nuestras lenguas se tocan siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Ella baja cada vez su mano de mi pecho hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón.

—Ven— se separa de mí y me guía hacia las escaleras de arriba. Ella entra en la primera habitación, adentro había una grande cama toda desordenada. Me doy cuenta que Katniss llevaba su cartera en una mano, la tira al piso y vuelve a besarme. Sentir como ella metía su lengua en mi boca y me quitaba la ropa hacia que me excitara cada vez. Katniss empieza a quitarme la chaqueta lanzadola muy lejos. Yo le desabrocho el vestido pero no se desabrochaban los botones hasta que los rompí para poder bajarle el vestido. Ella sonríe y me sigue besando. El vestido se lo voy bajando cada vez mientras ella me quita mi camisa siguiendo el mismo camino de mi chaqueta. Katniss me desabrocha los pantalones y me los quita dejándome en boxers. Nos separamos y nos miramos. Katniss no llevaba sostén haciendo ver sus perfectos pechos. La miro y me gusta ver como se excitaba viendo mi cuerpo.

Desnudos, la agarre en brazos y la lleve a la cama. La piel de Katniss se veía pálida y aterciopelada encima de la colcha azul oscuro. Ella baja mis boxers haciendo ver lo excitado que estaba.

Una oleada de placer me inunda al ver que la mirada de Katniss recorría mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me puse de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Katniss y las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le bese el cuello, le acaricie los pechos, despacio, recorriéndoselos con los pulgares.

Inclino la cabeza y busco uno de ellos con la boca; lo atrapo entre mis labios y lo mordisqueo suavemente. Katniss se arquea debajo de mí y me agarra de la cara buscando mis labios juntándolos otra vez. Ahora ella baja sus manos hasta tocar mi erección, yo cierro los ojos intentando no gritar del placer.

—Date la vuelta —le digo yo, con voz ronca y sensual que me costó reconocer.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa y se gira, dándome la larga espalda y la curva de sus nalgas. Recorrí con las manos esa columna y le acaricie..

Me pude dar cuenta del tatuaje que tenia en su cintura, eran puras rosas negras enredadas una contra otra.

Le separo las piernas con las rodillas y me coloco entre sus muslos.

Guío mi sexo con la mano hasta la entrada del cuerpo de Katniss. Al contacto, ella gime.

Me deslizo en su interior y cierro los ojos de placer. Empiezo a moverme rápidamente, cada vez mas rápido, podía escuchar los gritos de placer de Katniss.

Katniss movía las caderas contra mi, y pude sentir cómo ella empezaba a tensarse; podía sentir cómo le temblaban los brazos y los muslos, cómo se acercaba al clímax. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Katniss llegó al orgasmo, y eso disparo el mío. Nos movimos durante unos frenéticos instantes y luego nos detuvimos.

Yo me tumbo de lado y arrastro a Katniss conmigo, pegados el uno al otro.

—Eso ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida- me dice Katniss respirando pesadamente en mi pecho. Ella me mira a la cara sonriendo. Se levanta dejándome en la cama mirando como se viste. Se pone su vestido pero no se lo abrocha ya que se lo rompí.

—Lo siento por lo de tu vestido- le digo yo.

—No importa, tengo muchísimos mas en mi casa- ella sonríe y se agacha para ponerse los zapatos.

Yo me levanto y me pongo los boxers, seguido por los pantalones negros. Miro a Katniss, ese cuerpo tan sensual… en su pierna derecha se encuentra otro tatuaje y en sus manos había más.

— ¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver?- le pregunto yo haciendo que me viera. Ella sonríe y me responde.

—Estos días voy a estar ocupada, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad…

— ¿De donde venias?

—De Londres, ahora vivo con mi hermana… mañana habrá una subasta, ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Yo?

-Si tu, eres el único que esta aquí— se me acerca cada vez sonriendo— va haber gente importante.

—Que casualidad yo tengo que ir mañana a una subasta también para trabajar.

—Bueno, entonces nos veos ahí— se da la vuelta pero antes de salir me mira- si me quieres encontrar mas rápido pregunta por Katniss… Katniss Everdeen.

Y con eso se fue dejándome con la boca abierta. ¡¿Katniss Everdeen?! Los Everdeen son la familia mas rica del país… eso significa que me he follado a la hija de los Everdeen… y también significa que estoy en problemas.

_¿Bueno que les pareció?, se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo pero a la final lo termine, si quieren que lo siga como siempre dejen reviews que tanto me gustan._

_La idea del fic me vino cuando estaba viendo el video de Jesus of Suburbia de Green Day y pensé en esta pareja y me gusto la idea, espero que a ustedes también les guste. _

_Aquí les dejo la lista de las canciones que se usaron en este capitulo:_

_Trouble on my Mind de pusha T_

_Lil Get Outta Your Mind de Jon y LMFAO_


	2. Jesus de los Suburbios Parte 2

_Gracias por todos sus reviews del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste este también que me gusto mucho hacerlo._

_Antes de seguir les aviso que este fic tiene una pagina, busquen en mi perfil y ahí encontraran la pagina que es de tumblr. Ahí podrás buscar los vestidos que están entre paréntesis._

_Bueno… por ultimo besos y muchas gracias por los reviews. _

CAPITULO 2

Jesús de los Suburbios Parte 2

Katniss Pov

Serré la puerta de la habitación dejando a Peeta con la boca abierta. Ya afuera no me pude resistir en reír. ¿Que estaría pensando sobre lo ultimo que le dije? Siempre cuando me acuesto con alguien no le digo mi apellido para que me traten normal pero esta vez quería saber que reacción tenía con Peeta.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente para no caerme como casi siempre hago cuando estoy un poco borracha. Ya en el piso de abajo busco a mi "amiga", si se puede decir así, Clove. Ella y yo nos llevamos bien por hipocresía, es mi amiga por mi fama y yo soy su amiga porque fue una de las más populares en el colegio cuando vivía aquí en Los Ángeles. Llevaba en Londres cuatro años, me fui de los Ángeles ya terminado el colegio y cuando llegue a Londres empecé la universidad como fotógrafa, ahora tengo 22 y me gradúe hace algunas semanas.

Busco a Clove y la encuentro besando, más bien tragándose, a Cato. Trato de no vomitar cuando ya estoy delante de ellos mientras se besan y se tocan.

—Ehm… Clove— ella ni me mira, sigue besándolo y Cato le mete mano, el descarado ese- ¡Hey!

Esta vez si me ve pero con una cara que mataría a cualquiera… zorra.

—Yo ya me voy, te llevo o…

—Vete y déjame seguir con esto—fue lo único que me dijo ya que vuelve a besar a Cato.

Ella me había invitado y yo había aceptado. Cato era un amigo mío desde la infancia nos habíamos acostado un par de veces pero quedamos en amigos y mas nada.

Me alejo de estos dos y voy hacia la mesa de las bebidas donde agarro una cerveza y me la tomo en medio segundo. Ya cuando me iba me llama la atención un pelo rubio bajar de las escalaras y no pude dejar de sonreír.

"Mejor me voy"

Con la cerveza en la mano voy hacia la puerta pero antes le robe un cigarro a un chico de la boca ganándome otra mirada acecina. De reojo me veo al espejo, llevaba el rimel un poco corrido y mi pelo era una selva.

Salgo caminando cuidadosamente para no caerme por estos tacones. Ya afuera encuentro a unos amigos que me saludan. Ya acercándome a mi carro, debería mencionar que es un Ferrari California descapotable, uno de los muchos que tenemos en la casa, me monto sin abrir la puerta y arranco pero antes le doy una calada al cigarro y termino la cerveza lanzándola muy lejos.

Llego en unos veinte minutos a Beverley Hills, me encantaba como era aquí, todo lleno de palmeras y un aire más caluroso que Londres. No me quejo de Londres pero necesito un poco de sol y estoy segura que esta ciudad me lo dará.

Abro la grande puerta de la casa y entro, estaciono el auto afuera y me bajo cerrando la puerta un poquito duro.

—Ups

La casa es una casa normal como en Beverley Hills, tiene tres pisos, es entre blanca, marrón y gris. Tiene un grande jardín atrás donde se encuentra una piscina y un jacuzzi.

Entro en la casa sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la cocina donde me encuentro una escena traumatizante. Esta mi hermana Annie subida en la mesa de la cocina besando a su novio Finnick mientras el la tocaba.

—Hola—digo yo como si nada entrando haciendo que les diera un grande susto. Ellos me miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre, todos pálidos— pueden seguir lo que hacían, solo venia a saludar.

—Ka-Katniss— intenta decirme algo Annie pero no podía— ¿no estabas en una fiesta?

Finnick me veía como si no me reconociera, bueno es aceptable porque antes de ir a Londres llevaba lentes y era, acéptemelos un poco friki.

—Si hermanita pero ya son las tres de la mañana, ¿no te parece un poco tarde?

Yo me voy rápido antes que me dijeran algo. Annie y yo nos llevamos bien, yo era la hermana mayor y ella la menor que tenia que cuidar.

Subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entro a mi grande habitación. Adentro se encuentra la grande cama, una habitación a la izquierda donde se encuentra mi armario, a mi derecha el baño y en frente de mi la terraza donde se encuentra una grande puerta y ventanas de vidrio.

Me tiro en la cama dejando que el sueño gane esta vez.

.-.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente, mejor decir algunas horas después, con un grande dolor de cabeza. Me dormí con el maquillaje y con la misma ropa, me dolían los pies por los tacones y estaba toda despeinada, lo peor era que tenía que estar presentable dentro de algunas horas en esa subasta donde se presentaran las personas más ricas y famosas. Mi madre, Effie, me dijo que estuviera presentable, ella prometió que iba a ir pero nunca cumple sus promesas.

Me levanto pero antes me quito los tacones tirandolos muy lejos de mí. Voy directo a mi baño y pongo a salir el agua de la bañera. Me quito toda la ropa y voy a mi habitación para buscar mi celular pero me doy que lo deje en la fiesta.

—Mierda— este día iba cada vez peor. Ojala que Peeta tenga mi cartera y me la devuelva.

Me hago un baño intentando relajarme pero lo único que pienso es en Peeta. Admito que no ha sido la primera vez que hago sexo con un desconocido pero este chico era demasiado sexy para dejarlo pasar. Si mi madre me viera como me volví estos últimos años le daría un infarto. No me quiero imaginar cuando me vea los tatuajes. Tengo uno en la cadera, otros en los dos brazos, un corazón en mi dedo y uno en la pierna, más nada…

Salgo de la grande bañera y busco uno de los tantos vestidos en la grande habitación. A la final me decido por un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, largo hasta las rodillas, me pongo unos tacones negros y una cruz en mi cuello, (Vestido 1). Me recojo el pelo en una pinza dejando unos mechones en mi cara, hoy mi pelo esta como una mierda pero a la final lo logro acomodar un poco para que no se me viera tan… mierda.

Salgo de mi habitación hasta llegar a la sala del primer piso para esperar a mi hermana. De las escaleras sale Finnick vestido con un traje negro y arreglado. El y yo somos amigos pero no llegamos a más nada, mas si ahora es novio de mi hermana. Annie sale detrás de el vistiendo unos de sus hermosos vestidos (Annie Vestido 1).

—Esperen aquí un momento que tengo que buscar algo- dice Annie antes de volver al piso de arriba casi corriendo.

—Todavía se me hace difícil ver a la nueva Katniss— me dice Finnick recorriendo mi cuerpo. Yo le dedico una sonrisa pensando en lo bueno que esta.

—Si no estuvieras con mi hermana ya te hubiera echo cosas subidas de tono…—el me mira como si me estuviera comiendo con los ojos hasta que llega Annie y aparta la mirada.

—Bien vamos— los dos salen y yo los sigo por atrás. Annie y Finnick deciden usar el porsche descapotable amarrillo, yo en vez me llevo el mismo de anoche. Salimos despacio, yo siguiéndolos por detrás.

Llegamos treinta minutos después a una mansión donde cada vez llegaba más gente. Le dejo mi auto a uno de los que trabajaba ahí y me voy con mi hermana y su novio a la entrada donde nos dejan pasar sin pensarlo dos veces. Adentro estaba lleno de gente hablando y con una copa en la mano. Podía escuchar la música clásica de un piano en bajo volumen.

—Cuanto me enferma este tipo de fiestas— digo yo a Annie y Finnick antes de irme hacia un camarero donde agarro una copa de champagne y me la bebo en un segundo.

—Espera no te vayas— le digo al chico antes de agarrar dos vasos mas y salir a la terraza. Desde aquí se podía ver las montanas de Los Ángeles y el letrero de Hollywood. Me paro delante del muro admirando esta vista, cuanto quisiera tener una cámara para tomarle una foto a este hermoso paisaje, Los Ángeles de día. Ahora hacia mucho sol como siempre… cuanto lo extrañaba. Me termino mi segunda copa seguido por la tercera. Me volteo y veo pasar a un camarero con una bandeja, me le acerco haciendo que el me mirara sorprendido.

—Una copa mas- le digo yo dejándole los dos vasos y agarrando uno— gracias Peeta.

El se veía sorprendido, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y la misma ropa de camarero que los otros pero tengo que decir que a el le quedaba mucho mejor.

—Señora Everdeen—me dice el sonrojándose.

— ¿Everdeen? Ayer cuando follamos me llamabas Katniss— ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar mas de lo que estaba.

—Lo siento— me dice el agachando la cabeza.

—No lo lamentes pero desde ahora adelante me puedes llamar Katniss.

Le dedico una sonrisa y el tímidamente me la devuelve. Miro detrás de Peeta y me doy cuenta de que alguien llego.

—Ahora hablamos Peeta— El solo asiente y se va a atender a los demás.

Voy directamente hacia mi madre que esta hablando con unas personas. Ella no se me parecía en nada, puede ser que solo en la altura pero en lo demás no. Annie y yo salimos mas como a nuestro padre Haymich.

—Madre— le digo yo haciendo que se voltee y me mire. Tenía su mirada arrogante que tanto odiaba. Me mira de arriba abajo parándose mas tiempo en mis tatuajes, la expresión de su cara era de decepción y desaprobación.

—Katniss… ¿que son esos? —- señala mis tatuajes haciendo que me enfureciera mas de lo que estaba.

—Me los hice hace dos años, ¿no lo sabias? ¡Ah! Se me olvido que tú no sabes nada de mí porque no te interesas de tus hijas, estas más pendiente de tu trabajo y…

No termino de hablar ya cuando me da una bofetada haciéndome girar la cabeza de lado. Lo admito me dolió de varios sentidos.

—Nos vemos en la casa— con eso se va, dejándome sola con una mirada arrogante. Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo pero me arme de valor y salgo de esta mansión hacia el jardín. Me sentía humillada. Mi madre me acaba de abofetear delante de todo el mundo.

Voy hacia un banco donde me dejo caer pesadamente. No puedo aguantar mas, se me salen varias lágrimas haciendo que el rimel se me caiga. Intento no llorar pero siempre mi madre me hace sentir esto. Ella nunca esta, aunque crea que no tengo corazón, me duele. Escucho a alguien llegar y me seco rápido las lágrimas.

— ¿Katniss? — me giro y veo a Peeta con cara preocupada.

—Vete, estoy horrible— es lo único que digo mientras vuelvo a agachar la cabeza. Siento a Peeta sentarse a mi lado.

—Tú nunca estas horrible Kat

Me gusta mucho escuchar decir mi nombre de esa manera. Lo miro a la cara y me doy cuenta que tiene una linda sonrisa haciéndome sentir un poquito mejor.

— ¿Que paso?- me pregunta el.

— ¿No viste la escena de antes?

—Ah… fue eso.

-—Mi madre es una perra.

—Estamos igual, pero es tu madre y tienes que respetarla…- me dice el. Peeta se sienta alado de mí y pasa su brazo por mi hombro, yo solo me dejo caer haciendo que me abrazara y llorara otra vez.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos abrasados hasta que me empieza a doler un poco la espalda y nos separamos.

— ¿Peeta? — pregunto yo sin verlo a la cara.

— ¿Si preciosa?

— ¿Quieres venir a un Antro que esta cerca de aquí?- le pregunto.

—Claro, vamos pero antes ten esto— me da mi cartera, la que deje ayer en la fiesta de Cato.

—Gracias Peeta, ya me estaba preocupando—le dedico una sonrisa y me levanto seguido por el. Vamos hacia mi auto lentamente mientras Peeta pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

—Wao ¿esto es tuyo? — me pregunta el sorprendido viendo el Ferrari.

—Este y otros más— le dedico una sonrisa y entramos. Me seco las lagrimas y me echo un poco de rimel mientras me miro al espejo y me acomodo un poco el pelo.

Lo dejo a un lado y acelero. Siento la mirada de Peeta en mí pero solo me concentro en la carretera.

Llegamos unos diez minutos después al Antro donde esta lleno de gente. Dejo el auto estacionado y nos bajamos. Ya cuando entramos podíamos escuchar la música a todo alto volumen mientras la gente bailaba.

Entramos y vamos directo a la barra donde esperamos a que nos atiendan.

—Dos chupitos de tequila— le digo al barrista. Peeta me mira sorprendido, yo solo le sonrío-¿Sabes como se hace?— le pregunto yo.

—No, nunca lo he probado.

—Bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

Nos traen los dos vasos con dos limones y nos apartamos lo más lejos de toda la gente, buscando una mesa, nos sentamos los dos pegados, tocándose pie con pie.

—Primero— agarro el limón y se lo muestro haciendo que empezara a reírse— muéstrame tu cuello- El de obediente lo hace mientras sigue riéndose.

—Ahora te lo paso por el cuello— le pongo el limón en el cuello y empiezo a pasarlo por una parte— y ahora— me le acerco cada vez al cuello y pongo mi lengua donde pase el limón. Siento que se tensa pero no hace nada solo se queda tranquilo mientras le lamo el cuello. Sus manos pasan de estar en sus piernas a mis nalgas mientras las aprieta. Me separo de el y lo miro a la cara, su expresión era… hambrienta. Agarro el vasito de tequila y me lo tomo de una— ¿Que te pareció?

Se me acerca y junta nuestros labios haciendo un beso feroz, el introduce su lengua en mi boca y nos quedamos vario rato besándonos de la misma manera mientras suena la música a todo volumen. El se separa un poco y se toma el tequila suyo de una.

Me separo un poco y me levanto haciendo que me viera sorprendido.

—Ahora vengo, voy a traer mas— con eso el sonríe y me deja ir. Voy hacia la barra donde ordeno dos más. Miro a mi izquierda y encuentro a un chico mirándome, mas bien desnudándome con la mirada— ¿que se te perdió? — le digo yo fríamente. El chico pasa de mirar mi trasero a mi cara haciendo una sonrisa torcida.

El tal chico se me acerca cada vez mas mientras sonríe.

—Me llamo Gale y ¿tu eres?

—No te interesa.

—bueno en verdad no, solo quiero un polvo.

—Búscate una puta para eso— agarro mis chupitos y me alejo de el.

—¡¿No lo eres?!- grita el. Estuve apunto de tirar los vasos. ¿Ese cerdo me acaba de llamar puta?

Me volteo y lo miro, esa mirada arrogante y creída me esta cada vez molestando. Le saco el medio dedo grosero y me volteo para irme pero el se me acerca y me jala haciendo que los chupitos cayeran. El acerca nuestras bocas y empieza a tocarme pero yo le doy una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que caiga al suelo gritando de dolor.

—Hay estas mejor— me voy hacia la mesa donde esperaba encontrar a Peeta pero no esta" abra ido al baño."

Voy hacia la barra y pido dos más, espero y espero pero no lo veo, en el tiempo que estoy esperando me tomo los dos chupitos seguidos por otros dos más, ya cuando iba por el sexto aparece Peeta.

—Lo siento hermosa es que me llamaron por el teléfono— dice el. Yo ni le paro, trato de levantarme de la silla y me caigo al piso pegando el culo.

—Auch— me siento mareada y me dolió la caída…

— ¡Katniss! — Peeta se agacha a mi lado y me ayuda a alzarme.

— ¿Porque todo esta girando?

— ¿Cuanto tomaste?- el se ríe pero no le veía gracia.

—Vámonos y deja de reírte de mi— le digo yo.

—Ok, tranquila— pongo mi brazo en su hombro haciendo que me cargara de lado hasta llegar a la calle— mi casa esta a una cuadra de aquí, quieres ir o…

— ¡Sip!, ¡vamos caballero lleva a tu doncella al castillo, ahora! — grito yo sin poder contenerme de decirlo.

El me lleva mientras se ríe de lo que dije pero puedo ver en sus ojos cariño. TRACK.

Mi tacón se parte haciendo que los dos cayéramos.

—Mierda— ¡¿ahora que falta?! Cada vez el mundo se mueve, ¿no puede estar tranquilo y dejar de hacerme bromas pesadas? Miro hacia atrás y me quito los tacones.

-Bien, ahora se hace difícil- Peeta me agarra las piernas y después la espalda mientras intenta levantarme. A la final logra alzarse y poder caminar mientras me carga.

—Que día de mierda…— intento mirar la camisa azul de Peeta para no marearme mas, logro oler el olor de su perfume, tan rico, tan de hombre…

El solo me lleva a la casa suya dejándome en una cama. Yo solo pienso en lo suavecita que se siente y en lo tanto que huele a Peeta.

—Vamos levántate mi doncella, te tengo que bañar— me dice el mientras me agarra de los brazos y me alza otra vez me carga. Yo no opongo resistencia y me dejo llevar. Peeta me deja en una ducha donde me va quitando el gancho del pelo seguido por el vestido y las braguitas. Lo deja todo a un lado y me pone el agua tibia a caer. Siento su mirada en mi pero yo solo me dejo llevar por el agua, como se sentía de lindo y… sentí algo agrio en la boca haciendo que vomitara. Peeta me aparta el pelo de la cara mientras descargaba todo. Ya cuando termine Peeta me empezó a bañar. Primero me lavo el pelo y después el cuerpo hasta que cierra el agua y me pasa una toalla.

Me lleva a la habitación donde me pone las braguitas y una camisa grande. No logre a leer de que era ya que me quede dormida profundamente sintiendo la respiración de Peeta en mi cuello.


	3. Ciudad de los Condenados Parte 1

CAPITULO 3

Ciudad de los Condenados Parte1

Peeta Pov

Me quedo horas mirándola mientras duerme hasta que el sueño me gana también. Me sentía mal por haberla dejado sola en el Antro pero ahora que la tengo conmigo a mi lado me siento mejor, no se porque pero le he agarrado cariño, cuando la veo siempre me hace sentir feliz. Me siento en la cama poniendo todo mi peso en mi codo mientras la miro despertar.

—Buenos días mi doncella— Katniss abre sus ojos y me mira, yo le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonriera— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien…—se sienta lentamente y examina mi habitación. Estaba como siempre, desordenada. Katniss se queda viendo mas mis pósters, tenia de varios grupos de música y banderas de varios piases que tanto quisiera visitar— lindo cuarto.

—Bueno, ahora es lindo porque estas tu— ella me mira y veo que se sonroja un poco.

—Gracias por lo de ayer Peeta, había tomado mucho alcohol en la subasta y en el Antro.

—No te preocupes, siempre tu caballero estará para salvarte—Katniss pasa su mano por su cara tapándose los ojos y riéndose.

—No me recuerdes de eso— nos reímos los dos un rato hasta que ella se me acuesta encima y me abraza, yo no me pude aguantar y pongo mis manos en su pelo castaño.

— ¿Vives tu solo? — me pregunta ella.

—No, tengo a mi madre que nunca esta, ayer fue ella quien me llamo.

— ¿Y que te dijo?- levanta la cara y me mira— lo siento si me entrometo mucho…

—No, no- ella vuelve a acomodarse en mi pecho y yo vuelvo a acariciar su pelo- bueno me dijo que me fuera al infierno por haberla dejado sola y que se iba por un tiempo a no se donde…

—Lo siento Peeta— Katniss se me acerca y me da un suave beso en los labios y yo se lo devuelvo. Después de un rato nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo— puedo alegrarte el día, ¿sabes?

—Ah ¿si?, ¿como? — tenia una sonrisa traviesa mientras me miraba. Se mordió el labio y los lamió después—mmm…

Katniss junta nuestros labios pero esta vez con deseo, introduce su lengua lentamente mientras seguíamos besándonos cada vez con más pasión. Katniss se me sienta en las piernas y se pega a mi cuerpo pegando sus partes intimas a mi estomago haciendo que soltara un gemido. Ella sonríe complacida, con sus manos empezó a quitarme la camisa y la tiro lejos de donde estábamos, después paso a tocarme el pecho sintiendo los músculos.

—Eres perfecto— dice ella entre besos.

—Tú eres perfecta…

Los dedos con los que la acariciaba el pelo se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Deje de besarla para besar su mandíbula a la vez que Katniss arqueaba la columna y las caderas de ella se apretaban contra las mías.

Katniss se aparta y luego vuelve a acercarse, la necesidad que sentía en mi interior aumentaba a medida que los labios de Katniss dibujaban un ardiente camino de besos sobre mi piel. Con mis manos le quito la camisa haciendo que alce los brazos, ya cuando no la tenia vuelve a besarme pero esta vez agarra mis manos y las pone en sus senos.

Ella deja de besarme y recorre con la boca mi cuello, bajando cada vez más. Yo aparto mis manos y le quito las braguitas, ya desnuda, Katniss me quita los pantalones seguido por los boxers dejando libre mi erección. Ella sonríe mientras lo toca haciendo que soltara varios gemidos. Katniss me vuelve a besar mientras lo tocaba cada vez más rápido. Con la boca seca, Katniss mira con ojos hambrientos cómo cada músculo de mi estómago se tensaba.

Yo la volví a besar mientras le agarro la espalda y la acuesto debajo de mí. Ella abre las piernas, invitándome y dejándome espacio para ponerme encima de ella y así entró dentro de ella de una. Los dos gemimos a la misma vez mientras volvíamos a besarnos. Katniss toca mi espalda, mientras que yo con una mano aguantaba mi cuerpo y con la otra tocaba ese hermoso cuerpo. Katniss pasa de tocar mi espalda a mis hombros y aprieta mi trasero para que aumentara y yo sin quejarme lo hago. Cada vez la embestía mas fuerte haciendo que soltara varios gemidos. Ella acerca nuestras bocas y nos volvemos a besar con fiereza. Katniss se separa de mí y se levanta, poniéndome debajo de ella, quedando encima de mí haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se vuelva a unir. Me siento para quedar más cerca y besarnos mientras ella movía sus caderas en círculos, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Agarro esas caderas hermosas y nos volvemos a besar mientras se mueve y me guía con sus manos por todo su cuerpo para tocarla por todos lados. Esta mujer me esta volviendo loco.

Katniss deja salir un gemido de placer mientras me araña la espalda. Acabamos los dos gritando de placer sin poder contenernos. Katniss se levanta lentamente temblando y se deja caer alado de mí.

Tiro de las sábanas y nos tapo a los dos, luego la rodeo con los brazos y dejo que el cansancio gane por mí.

.-.

Me despierto unas horas después sintiendo el sol en mi cara. Me siento lentamente y toco la otra parte de la cama pero lo encuentro vacía. Miro hacia la otra parte de la cama y la encuentro sola.

—Buenos días dormilón— Katniss aparece saliendo del baño con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba completamente desnuda, solo con sus braguitas.

—Me asustaste— ella se me acerca y se sienta en mi piernas, poniendo sus piernas en mi cintura mientras pone sus brazos en mi cuello y acerca nuestras bocas juntándolas otra vez.

—Estaba esperando a que te despertaras— Me dice ella. Me separo un poco y _con un dedo toco el borde de __su boca, ella me mira a los ojos mientras toco sus labios hasta su cuello y acerco otra vez nuestras bocas en un beso más lento. Inclino mi cabeza de lado y ella del otro en direcciones opuestas mientras nos besamos. Katniss toca mis brazos mientras que yo acaricio su cuello suave. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran otra vez mientras movemos nuestras cabezas de un lado a otro. Paso a tocar su hermoso pelo mientras nos apretamos cada vez más hasta que nos separamos lentamente para poder respirar. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos largo rato. No se que es lo que piensa ella de esto pero me siento feliz estar con ella._

—_Me tengo que ir_—_ dice ella __lentamente. Se levanta y va directo hacia la camisa que le preste. Yo como un bobo me quedo viendo su cuerpo mientras se mueve y se pone la camisa_—_¿__Green Day?_

—_¿__mmm?_ —_ no se de lo que esta hablando, me quede mudo viéndola._

—_Green Day__, es lo que dice tu camisa_—_ me la muestra mientras sonríe._

—_Si, es uno de mis grupos favoritos._

—_A mi también me gustan- se me acerca y toma mi mano. Yo se la apreto__ y me levanto de la cama para ponerme una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de cuadros._

—_Ven, te preparo de comer_—_ esta vez le agarro la mano y la llevo hacia la cocina-sala._

_La__ guío hacia la cocina donde dejo que se siente en una de las sillas altas mientras busco algo de comer. _

—_Hace a_ñ_os que no__ iba a una casa… normal_—_me dice__ ella. Yo dejo de mirar el frigorífero y la miro para dedicarle una sonrisa, ella es una de las jóvenes mas ricas y famosas por sus padres, de pequeño la veía en las revistas pero no me imaginaba que era más bella de persona._

—_Bueno, para el menú de hoy tenemos…_—_ saco unos cereales al chocolate y se los muestro_—_ cereales..._—_Ella suelta una carcajada seguida por la mía__. _

—_mmm… se ve apetecible_—_ me dice ella. Agarro la leche y dos tazas, las pongo en la mesa y le sirvo los cereales. Me siento en frente de ella mientras comenzamos a comer_—_ cuéntame Peeta…_

—_¿__Si mi doncella?_ —_ eso ultimo la hizo sonreír poniéndose del color rosa._

—_Cuéntame algo sobre ti, tu sabes muchas cosas __sobre mi_—_ me dice ella con inocencia mirándome interesada._

—_Bueno_—_ trago y la miro a sus hermosos ojos_—_ vivo con mi madre… que mas…_—_ pienso un rato__, no le puedo decir que tengo problemas con las drogas…no, pero si le puedo decir otras cosas_—_ tengo una hermana que vive en esta ciudad, se llama Glimmer pero ella esta casada y por eso no vive con nosotros._

—_Entonces el pequeño Peeta vive con su mami_—_ me dice ella riéndose._

—_Sip pero preferiría vivir solo- digo con tristeza agachando la cabeza, mira__ndo el plato. Mi madre me odia, me ha echado la culpa todos estos a_ñ_os porque mi padre nos abandonó por culpa que allá nacido… pero yo siempre l__e digo que no tengo la culpa, el que tubo la culpa fue ella por haberle abierto las piernas y no protegerse… _

—_Lo siento Peeta, en eso somos dos, mi madre me odia pero esta vez no se porque, debe ser que esta decepcionada por tener una hija como yo…_

—_Yo no estuviera decepcionado si fueras mi hija, estuviera orgulloso._

—_Pero afortunadamente no lo eres…- se levanta de la silla y se me acerca, se pone cerca de mi y me da un beso suave en los labios mientras me atrae con sus manos en mi pelo y yo pongo mis manos en su cintura._

—_Peeta_—_ esa voz, me separo __bruscamente de Katniss dándome cuenta que en la puerta esta mi madre Johanna viéndonos seria, llevaba ropa muy ajustada y corta, me imagino que se estaba drogando con sus amantes_—_ ¿quien eres tu?_ —_ estaba borracha, se le notaba._

—_Katniss señora_—_ Katniss se __veía avergonzada, estaba ahora con la cabeza agachada como si hubiera cometido un delito._

—_Bien_—_ se va caminando a su cuarto sin decir mas nada pero antes dice algo_—_ otra mas, ¿cuantas trae?_

_Cuantas ganas me daba de tirarle la taza con todo y cereales. Miro a Katniss, ella me miraba sorprendida._

—_Ella siempre ve doble no le hagas caso_—_ le digo yo rápido. Katniss sonríe y me da un suave beso en los labios y se va al cuarto_—_ mierda…_

_Voy detrás de ella hasta llegar a la habitación. Katniss se quita la camisa y se pone el vestido de ayer y los tacones. _

—_Ya no soporto los tacones__, me matan…_—_ me mira y me da la camisa_—_¿me acompañas hasta mi auto?_ —_ no lo pienso dos veces y asiento. Dejo la camisa en la cama y nos tomamos de la mano. _

—_Claro, vamos._

_Salimos de mi casa lentamente para que Katniss__ no se cayera con esa trampa mortal que tiene en sus pies. Me doy cuenta en el camino que la gente nos ve… chismosos, eso es lo que son. Este barrio es uno de los mas pobres de Los Ángeles, son los suburbios aquí se puede encontrar gente de todo tipo. _

_Llegamos a un estacionamiento donde Katniss abre la puerta de su auto y entra. Yo me l__e quedo viendo mientras enciende el auto, ya cuando lo logra me mira con sus manos en el volante. Por la radio de su auto se podía escuchar la canción de: _Every breath you take de The Police.

—_Peeta, gracias por todo, eres un buen amigo_—_ ¿amigo?_ —_ nos vemos otro __día…_

—_Espera…. ¿Amigo?_ —_ creo que se me noto lo decepcionado que estaba, ella me mira con tristeza y decide responderme. _

—_Si Peeta, n__o podemos ser mas, seamos amigos_—_ hace una pausa y continua_—_he salido recientemente de una relación con un chico en Londres y no fue muy agradable… no quiero tener al momento una relación con alguien, por eso ¿que te parece ser amigos pero poder acostarnos cuando queramos?_

_¿Me esta pidiendo ser amigo con derechos?... me pegunto ¿Quien seria ese idiota que la dejo?_

—_C-Claro… _—_ ella __sonríe y retrocede para irse. Yo me quedo viendo su auto mientras desaparece… ella lo único que quiere es tener sexo conmigo y yo de entupido creí que nos estábamos enamorando… pero aunque este decepcionado, no le diré que no, seré su esclavo si me lo pide…_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen feliz para seguir adelante con este fic. Me divierte escribir, espero que les guste este capi. _

_Nos leemos, recuerden dejar reviews que tanto me gustan._

_Besos._


	4. Ciudad de los Condenados Parte 2

CAPITULO 4

Ciudad de los Condenados Parte 2

Katniss POV

Arranco el auto y salgo del estacionamiento con la canción a todo volumen. No me puedo quejar, lo he pasado bien esta noche pero lo ultimo que le dije a Peeta sobre ser amigos me dejo pensando en lo que me paso con Marvel en Londres, el y yo hasta pensamos en casarnos. Yo estaba enamorada de el y pensaba que el igual de mi pero en verdad me engañaba con mi amiga de cuarto en la universidad hasta que los descubrí. No me vine a los Ángeles por el, no haría algo así por ese imbécil, solo vine para cambiar, necesitaba esta ciudad, aunque me guste Londres, necesitaba volver a mi ciudad que tanto extrañaba.

Las calles van pasando poco a poco. Llego a la carretera donde a mi derecha puedo ver la playa de Malibu. Un día de estos iré a una playa, lo necesito urgentemente, el sol de Londres me cambio el color de mi piel y ahora quiero volver a tener por lo menos un poco del color que tenía antes.

Paso rápido la carretera entrando en Berveley Hill unos minutos después. Se que dentro de esa casa encontraré a mi madre toda una furia por no haber ido ayer a la casa como ella me dijo… que se joda, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiero…

Estaciono el auto adentro en el estacionamiento y apago la radio. Tomo la cartera, salgo del auto y me pongo unos lentes de sol, hoy hacia mucho sol o ¿es que yo ya no estoy acostumbrada?

Trato de no caerme mientras camino hacia la casa con estos tacones, subo las escaleras y entro cerrando despacio la puerta sin hacer ruido pero ya se que todos están en la sala esperándome.

—Bueno días— "no te voltees Katniss, no lo hagas" pero lo hago. En la sala se encuentra mi madre Effie con cara de enfado, Annie sentada en el sofá lo mas lejos posible y… ¿mi padre?

-¿Haymich?- yo no lo llamo por padre, no nos llevamos bien, es como mi madre, vive aquí en Los Ángeles pero nunca nos visita, hace cinco años que no lo veo. Me quito los lentes de sol para verlo mejor, se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que era antes.

— ¿Katniss que haces a estas horas llegando a la casa? — me pregunta el con enfado.

—Buenos días a ustedes también— Trato de ir por las escaleras pero mi madre se para en frente de mi.

— ¿Señorita que estabas haciendo? Te dije que vinieras ayer después de la subasta…

—bueno tuve algunos inconvenientes.

— ¿Que dirá la gente? ¡Las revistas sobre tu comportamiento últimamente! — grita Effie como una furia. Ella siempre esta pendiente de esas cosas, tratando de que sus dos hijas tengan una buena imagen en la sociedad y que no hablen de ellas mal— no sabes cuanto me estoy esforzando.

—Si, si madre, nosotros no entendemos y tu eres la que siempre esta pendiente de nosotras mientras que nosotras somos las malas.

—No te burles de tu madre Katniss—Haymich se me acerca y me mira decepcionado—¿porque no viniste anoche? ¡Estábamos preocupados!

— ¿Ustedes preocupados de mi? Eso es nuevo.

— ¿Te has acostado con alguien?—me pregunta mi padre bruscamente.

—Soy mayorcita para hacerlo—me alejo de ellos pero antes los miro—y si, lo hice y ¿que?

—Pero Katniss— Effie se me acerca mientras se le salen algunas lagrimas— ¿te protegiste?

—Como ya he dicho, ya soy mayorcita y si quedo embarazada, es mi problema.

Y con eso me voy dejándolos en shock. Subo las escaleras, ya en el segundo piso siento unas pisadas detrás de mí.

—Katniss— me volteo y veo a mi hermana Annie— no tuviste que ser tan dura con ellos.

— ¿Dura? ¡Ellos son los que no se preocupan por nosotros!

—Ellos piensan que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir con nuestras vidas y cuidarnos solas, intentan solo ayudarnos pero…

—Si lo se, me imagino que piensas que la culpa es mía— le digo yo con rabia. Ella siempre ha estado de mi parte y ahora que la necesito ¿esta en la parte de mis padres?

—Kat… no es eso, ellos han sufrido por lo que les dices aunque no lo demuestran… tuviste que verlos cuando te fuiste a Londres, estaban destrozados.

—pero ellos nunca me han llamado en Londres, no me han dicho nada, solo me mandaban dinero y nunca me dijeron un, ¿como estas? ¿Como te va en Londres?

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama mientras Annie se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

—Ellos nos quieren pero a su manera, son nuestros padres y a pesar que no han sido los mejores, nos quieren.

—No se Annie…— me siento y la miro sentada en mi escritorio con cara preocupada.

—Piénsalo Kat— se levanta pero antes me mira con una media sonrisa en su cara— ¿con quien estuviste anoche?

Mi hermana como siempre no se dejaría pasar un cotilleo.

—Se llama Peeta—ella se sienta alado de mi en la cama mientras yo me quito los tacones y la miro—nos conocimos hace dos días en la fiesta de Cato cuando el nos presento.

—Esa fiesta fue una de las mejores—dijo Annie impaciente.

—Bueno nos conocimos… tienes que verlo, tiene un cuerpo escultural, es demasiado sexy y no me pude aguantar.

— ¡No me digas que se acostaron!

-Bueno si en la fiesta, después fue hoy. Cuando salimos de la subasta fuimos a un Antro y después a su casa donde estaba borracha pero no me hizo nada… después de eso le recompense con el sexo.

Annie dio saltos en mi cama feliz.

— ¿Son novios?

— ¿Qué? No…

— ¿Cómo que no?

—Sabes lo que me paso con Marvel en Londres, el me engañó con otra- Annie se vuelve triste y me abraza.

—Lo siento en verdad hermana— me da un suave beso en el cachete y continua hablando ahora feliz— mañana tendremos una fiesta en la playa… acabo de pensar en si querrías venir con Peeta— esto ultimo lo dijo riéndose, alzando sus cejas.

—Claro pero no tengo su teléfono— ahora que lo pienso en verdad no se lo pedí.

— ¡¿Como?!

—Si, es que no hemos tenido tiempo…

—mmm... Katniss no pareces mi hermana— Annie se levanta y toma mi celular de mi cartera. Después se sienta alado de mí y busca algo.

— ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto yo, cuanto quisiera saber que es lo que piensa en estos momentos.

—Llamar a Cato

— ¿Para que?— las dos miramos el celular mientras busca su número.

—Dijiste que Peeta fue a la fiesta de Cato y que el te lo presento… puede ser que Cato sepa su numero

—Wao nunca hubiera pensado en eso— le digo yo sorprendida.

-Necesitabas a tu hermanita.

Encuentra el número y pone el teléfono en alta voz.

— ¿Si? —suena la voz de Cato al otro lado del teléfono.

—Cato somos Annie y Katniss.

—Ah Hola chicas ¿como están?

—Bien… mira Cato te quería preguntar algo.

—Si hermosa, dime.

— ¿Tienes el teléfono de Peeta?

— ¿Peeta? ¿El rubio?

—Mmm con que es rubio— me dice Annie haciendo que girara los ojos— si ese mismo.

—Claro ya te lo doy.

Nos dice el número y después trancamos.

—Ok, aquí esta, lo llamas tu y le dices sobre la fiesta de mañana— me dice ella dándome el teléfono y levantándose.

—Gracias hermanita-— le sonrío y ella hace lo mismo.

—Fue un placer…

Ok, Katniss tu puedes, somos solo amigos y tendrás una conversación de amigo a amigo. Le doy al botón llamar y espero hasta que contesta.

— ¿Diga?

—Hey soy Katniss- digo yo.

—Hola Katniss ¿como estas?

—Bien, me preguntaba si querías salir mañana a la playa, mi hermana hará una fiesta con unos amigos.

—Claro, estaré allá-

-Bien pero ¿pudiéramos vernos antes de la fiesta? Quisiera pasear un poco por Los Ángeles para tomar un par de fotos.

—Claro, ¿donde nos vemos?

—Bueno no se, donde tu quieras.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar pero termino mi turno a las once, si quieres ve a mi trabajo y de ahí salimos— me dice la dirección del lugar y nos quedamos un rato hablando. ¿Como te va?, ¿que haces?, ¿Qué harás mas tarde?, cosas normales…

—Bien, entonces nos vemos a las once.

—Ok, nos vemos Kat— trancamos los dos y me dejo caer en la cama, mirando el techo. Estoy impaciente por volver a la playa, cuanto la echaba de menos. Pienso en Peeta. Pensar en el que va mañana me hace sentir feliz, en verdad quisiera tener algo mas con el pero no estoy todavía preparada, solo por el momento quiero ser amiga de el.

Me levanto y voy directo al baño donde me doy una ducha y me pongo ropa cómoda, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y bajo las escaleras a la sala mientras me recojo el pelo en una cola pero ya cuando me faltaba un piso escucho la conversación de mis padres en el piso de abajo.

—Esta rebelde, no la soporto mas, yo le doy todo lo que quiere y ella nos paga así— escucho la voz de mi madre llorando— ¿crees que seria mejor que vuelva a Londres?

—No creo Effie, acaba de llegar, puede ser que cambie con el tiempo— ese es Haymich.

—Katniss no era así, cuando estaba aquí ella era tranquila, se concentraba en sus estudios y no era rebelde como lo es ahora.

Tiene razón, cuando vivía en Los Ángeles siempre le hacia caso a mi madre y estábamos en paz y me la pasaba en la casa estudiando, pero me canse de eso y por eso cambie, el ultimo año de escuela cambie de ropa, de actitud y me volví lo que soy ahora pero no me arrepiento, siempre en la escuela he sido la mejor y en la universidad también lo fui.

-—La gente cambia, tu no has hecho nada, es ella la que no entiende el esfuerzo que haces por ella— dice Haymich.

No soporto más escuchar esto. Bajo despacio las escaleras hasta la sala donde encuentro a Effie y Haymich en el sofá. No les digo nada ni los miro, como si no estuvieran presentes. Salgo de la casa lo más rápido posible. No soporto que se ponga todo el mundo en mi contra. Estoy tan distraída que choco con alguien haciendo que me caiga al suelo dándome un buen golpe.

—Lo siento— dice una voz de un hombre ayudándome a levantarme. Esa voz la conozco. Es el chico del Antro— nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Déjame—intento apartarlo pero el vuelve a ponerse en frente de mi.

—Lo siento por lo de ayer, estaba borracho.

—Aja esa es tu escusa, invéntate una mejor— cruzo mis brazos y espero a que se vaya pero el se queda parado viéndome. Mirándolo mejor en verdad no es nada mal, tiene un buen cuerpo pero creo que solo es eso porque cerebro no tiene.

—Déjame disculparme llevándote a un lugar.

—No te conozco

—Pero yo si, eres Katniss Everdeen

— ¿Como lo sabes? — este chico me irrita cada vez mas.

—Ya había visto esa cara hermosa antes— me dice el sonriendo— sales en todas las revistas, mas hoy, eres la ultima noticia.

— ¿Como? —no se de que habla, ¿que le pasa a este?

—Mira por tus propios ojos— saca una revista de su chaqueta de cuero y me la muestra— la acabo de comprar porque te vi y me di cuenta que eras ella.

Le quito la revista de una y la miro. En la portada se veía a Peeta besándome en el Antro y abajo decía: ¿Quien será el nuevo chico de la famosa Everdeen?

—Son un grano en el culo— cuanto los odio. Gale se ríe pero yo le tiro la revista y me devuelvo a la casa.

—Hey ¡Katniss! No me dijiste si querías…

—¡NO!- lo miro a la cara con rabia- no saldría contigo nunca, grábatelo bien en esa cabecita- Lo dejo en la calle y entro en la casa, cerrando la puerta fuerte y yendo sin mirar a nadie a mi habitación.

Hoy no tengo ganas de salir, mejor quedarme en la casa. Tenía pensado antes en caminar un poco pero el descerebrado de Gale me arruino el día.

Me siento en el escritorio donde pongo música, busco un disco y pongo una canción que me gusta mucho: ''Where'd You Go'' de Fort Minor.

Me quedo viendo todas las fotos pegadas a la pared. Habían varias fotos de Annie y yo, en una estábamos las dos en una fiesta de disfraces, Annie estaba vestida de Catwoman y yo de la mujer maravilla, me recuerdo de esa foto, fue en una de las fiestas del colegio en mi ultimo año. En otra foto se encuentra Cato y yo en la misma fiesta, en esa el iba vestido de caperucita roja. Si caperucita roja, me recuerdo que cuando entro a la fiesta todo el mundo empezó a reírse, el fue como el que siempre hacia reír a todos. En esa foto salía con cara de WTF y el riéndose a carcajadas. En esa época salíamos, pero fueron solo algunos meses porque me fui a Londres y quedamos solo como amigos.

Abro mi ordenador donde busco todas las fotos que tome en Londres. Encuentro la carpeta llamada: Marvel. He estado tan ocupada esta semana que se me olvido borrarla. La abro y salen varias fotos de nosotros dos, una abrazados, otra besándonos… Hay una que me llama la atención, estábamos Marvel y yo pero la tercera persona era Rue…Rue, verla me da mas rabia, esa zorra me engañó con Marvel haciéndose pasar por la que no quiebra un plato. Le doy al botón de atrás y borro todas esas fotos, ya el no hace parte de mi vida, tengo que pasar pagina.

Cierro el ordenador y me dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla. Debería de darle una oportunidad a Peeta, debo olvidar a Marvel pero para eso necesito a Peeta.

Me dejo llevar por la música y comienzo a arreglar las maletas. Llegue a Estados Unidos esta semana y no tuve tiempo en ordenar nada. No me traje ropa ya que tengo aquí mucha mas que en Londres. En mi maleta llevo mis cámaras fotográficas, tengo solo dos, una profesional y otra de las que tomas la foto y sale al instante. Esa cámara me recuerda mis años en el colegio donde siempre tomaba fotos a todo el mundo, todas las fotos que tengo en la pared las hice con esta cámara, cuando íbamos a las fiestas, cuando estaba en el colegio y tomaba fotos a los pasillos, a mis amigos hablando, a los Ángeles…

Dejo las cámaras en el escritorio y vuelvo a sacar cosas de la maleta sin darme cuenta que pasan las horas volando.

Peeta POV

Llego a mi casa y lo primero que hago es ir a mi habitación donde encuentro una bolsa con un polvo blanco adentro. Lo necesito ahora, esto ya se volvió en un vicio, antes era para pasar tiempo con los amigos pero ahora ha ido empeorado.

Saco un poco de la droga y me la pongo en la mano para después acercar la nariz y respirarlo, al inicio es desagradable, sentir el polvo entrar en tu nariz pero al rato hace efecto. Dejo la bolsa a un lado y me tiro al piso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. No quiero pensar en Katniss, ahora solo quiero desconectarme del mundo.

Me levanto pero siento como si todo se moviera haciendo que cayera otra vez al piso.

"_At the center of the Earth_

_In the parking lot_

_Of the 7-11 where I was taught_

_The motto was just a lie"_

Esa canción era una de mis favoritas de Green Day, Jesús of Suburbia. Me dejo llevar por esa canción esperando a que la droga haga efecto.

"_It says home is where your heart is_

_But what a shame_

_Cause everyone's heart_

_Doesn't beat the same_

_It's beating out of time"_

Me levanto y me siento en la cama donde miro la televisión apagada. Me miro a mí en el reflejo sentado con la mirada fija en este. De repente empiezo a sentirme feliz y ver todo diferente. Esa persona graciosa que esta en frente de mi me mira cada vez y cada vez mas hasta que me levanto y voy hacia puerta. Tengo ganas de hacer algo.

Salgo de la casa y miro a la gente pasar, veo todo a cámara lenta mientras yo camino. Me dirijo a un grande puente que esta cerca de la casa pasando debajo de este puente donde se encuentra un grupo de personas, algunas hablando, otras montadas en motos, yendo y viniendo. Me acerco a un sillón rojo y me dejo caer sin importarme de los demás, me siento como si estuviera volando y todos fueran personitas pequeñas murmurando cosas que no entiendo. Me quedo mirando el muro todo lleno de graffiti. Al rato me levanto y tomo un spray, me acerco al muro y empiezo a escribir lo que me viene, más bien a garabatear, hago símbolos que me parecen graciosos, escribo lo que se me ocurre y me dejo llevar por un tiempo hasta que siento alguien acercarse.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!— me llega un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. No me dolió para nada pero si me dio rabia, ¿que le pasa a este? Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con Gale mirándome con rabia— ¡como eres tan idiota de venir aquí después de haberme robado!

Me da una patada en el estomago pero yo solo aguanto aunque no me duela. Me levanto y con toda mi fuerza le golpeo la cara haciendo que de inmediato le saliera sangre al instante por la nariz. El se seca la sangre y me da otro golpe pero yo lo esquivo.

— ¡Veamos si me atrapas! — le grito yo mientras intenta golpearme. Es tan graciosa su cara que me da risa, más bien me da risa todo. El llama a alguien y aparecen dos Gale más, eso me parece a mí, ¿como pueden haber tres Gale? Los dos Gale se me acercan con sus puños altos pero yo esquivo el primero dándole una patada en el estomago, me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. El segundo me pega en la cara pero cuando me iba a dar otra vez le agarro el puño y se lo apretó haciendo sonar sus huesos. El Gale original se me queda viendo con miedo— ¿quieres tu también?

— ¡Estas loco!-me grita el mientras se va corriendo—pero esto no ha acabado.

— ¡Si huye! — me río a carcajadas mientras el se va. Dejo a los dos Gale y me voy hacia la casa lentamente, no tengo prisa. Al llegar me dejo caer en la cama fuertemente, fue como si me desmayara porque cuando toco la cama al mismo tiempo me quedo dormido.

_Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias a: _**Lilian Everdeen, Micro-stars, Arte, torposoplo12, .9, Bellamybel, CarlaMellark, minifan, Igandara y a todos los demas que se que estan ahí pero no dejan reviews **

_Espero que les guste este capi. _

_Besos._

_Nos leemos._


	5. No me interesa

_Recuerden entrar en la pagina de este fic, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil para ver los vestidos. Nos leemos abajo._

CAPITULO 5

No me interesa Parte 1

Katniss Pov

Me levanto al día siguiente relajada por el baño que me di ayer en la noche para calmarme un poco después de la pelea con mis padres. Me estiro y dejo que mis huesos suenen hasta que me siento cómoda completamente. Me levanto y voy directo a mi celular para ver si tengo un mensaje. Lo abro impaciente esperando que sea Peeta.

"Kat te estoy esperando en mi trabajo, ¿donde estas?"

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Son las 11 y media. Salgo corriendo hacia mi armario y agarro lo más cómodo (vestido 2) mientras me pongo los shorts le mando un mensaje a Peeta.

"voy a tardarme un poco, dentro de media hora llegare, me acabo de despertar"

Termino de abrocharme los shorts y me pongo las converse, seguido por la camisa. Ya lista agarro unos lentes de sol, mis dos cámaras las meto en mi bulto de Londres y salgo corriendo pero se me viene algo a la mente. Necesito un gorro para que no me reconozcan los paparazzi. Me lo pongo pero me acuerdo de otra cosa, lo más importante, el traje de baño.

—Mierda… — me quito la ropa y me pongo el traje de baño y me vuelvo a poner la ropa encima.

Salgo a toda pila, bajando las escaleras como si fuera parte del viento, sin mirar a nadie. Entro en mi auto de un salto y lo prendo mientras me maquillo. Acelero y salgo de la casa, me pongo los lentes y la gorra, hoy como siempre hacia mucho sol. Subo una montaña pequeña donde encuentro una plaza con restaurantes, tiendas y centro comercial, en frente de todo esto se encuentra un pequeño parque donde uno puede ver todo los Ángeles desde lejos. Estaciono el auto y me bajo corriendo.

"¿Dónde estas?"

Le mando el mensaje y me voy al pequeño parque acercándome al muro donde me apoyo y miro todo los Ángeles. Desde aquí puedo ver los autos moverse, las holas del mar, la gente… aprovecho esta hermosa vista y saco de mi bulto la cámara profesional y empiezo a tomar fotos al paisaje. Le tomo fotos al letrero de Hollywood, a la playa y los autos, a la final a todo lo que veo.

—Hola

— ¡Ah! — Me volteo y veo a Peeta muy cerca de mi riéndose — Me has dado un susto de muerte— hoy llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalones cortos y unas sandalias, lo que me preocupo es que estaba mas pálido de lo normal y se le veían las ojeras.

— Lo siento Kat — se seca una lagrima y me mira pero esta vez tratando de no reírse— y ¿esos lentes y gorro?

—Bueno, tú sabes los paparazzi, ayer saliste en las noticias.

—Mmm si lo vi— dejo mi cámara en el muro y lo miro mejor, se veía cansado.

— ¿Peeta que te pasa?

— No pude dormir bien anoche y por eso estas ojeras

—Ah, pensaba que era otra cosa— agacho la cabeza avergonzada pero Peeta pone sus manos en mi barbilla y hace que lo mire.

— Estoy bien, vamos — asiento pero antes agarro la cámara y le tomo una foto a Peeta— Hey nada de fotos.

— Dale, no seas malo, sonríe para mi — apunto otra vez la cámara esperando a que sonría.

—Bien pero solo por ti— le doy al botón y se dispara la foto.

— Perfecto, ¿vamos? — guardo la cámara y me pongo el bulto en la espalda.

— ¡Hey quiero verla! — me grita el mientras salgo corriendo.

— Nop, tienes que venir a por ella — sigo corriendo hasta que siento las manos de Peeta agarrarme los brazos y me atrae a su cuerpo, centímetros nos separan. Ok Katniss es ahora que te tienes que olvidar de Marvel y Peeta te ayudara en eso. Pongo mis brazos en su cuello y el acerca nuestras bocas juntándolas otra vez. Nuestros labios se tocan un rato, después yo abro un poco la boca y Peeta hace lo mismo mientras nos tocamos las lenguas. Nos quedamos así un largo rato hasta que nos separamos para respirar — Peeta — intento decírselo pero sus labios me tientan otra vez— mejor irnos.

— Vamos — el se separa de mi y me ofrece su mano. Caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a un Starbuck donde compramos dos café, el mío era café frío y el de Peeta capuchino. Nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera uno en frente del otro mientras tomamos el café.

— Peeta — ahora si se lo tengo que decir.

— ¿Si, Kat? — deja el café en la mesa y me mira, yo higo lo mismo y lo miro.

— He pensado en lo que te dije el otro día de ser amigos — hago una pausa y continuo — cuando estaba en Londres tuve un novio que me engaño y por eso te dije eso de ser amigos pero no significa que no me gustes, en verdad si me gustas y he decidido que lo quiero olvidar y pasar pagina.

No lograba descifrar su expresión.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo ser novios? — Yo asiento —si tuviera a ese hijo de perra aquí lo mataría, seria un placer ser novio de una chica tan hermosa como tu.

Yo le sonrío y nos terminamos el café. Nos levantamos para irnos a la playa, Peeta pasa su brazo por mi hombro y yo por su cintura mientras vamos a mi auto.

— ¿Vamos en mi auto? — le pregunto yo.

— Tengo una mejor idea, ¿sabes patinar? — el me mira mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su cara.

— Si un poco ¿por? — Peeta pone cara de niño travieso y eso debo admitirlo, me encanta.

— Ven — me lleva hasta una moto donde saca unos patines y una patineta— ¿cual prefieres?

.-.

Yo llevaba puesto los patines mientras que Peeta iba en su patineta, directos hacia la playa. Peeta se me acerca y me agarra de la mano, yo se la agarro y patinamos cada vez más rápido. Aquí hacer esto era normal, mientras llegábamos a la playa podíamos ver la gente patinar en shorts y en traje de baños. Me encantaba sentir el viento en mi cara. Peeta sonreía y me hablaba pero casi a gritos para hacerme entender.

La acera termina y llegamos a la arena donde me quito los patines y se los doy a Peeta quien los agarra y los guarda en su bulto. Caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a una tienda, la más grande de todas por supuesto.

—Al fin, se deciden en llegar — esa era Annie. Se levanta de la silla, se me acerca y me abraza. Llevaba uno de su hermoso traje de baños de última moda.

— Annie, el es Peeta — ella se separa de mí y mira a Peeta, más bien se lo come con la mirada.

—Un placer Peeta, soy Annie, la hermana de Katniss

— Katniss me ha hablado de ti

— Espero que sean cosas buenas — le dedica una mirada coqueta mientras se vuelve a su silla. Yo giro lo ojos. Ya la conozco muy bien.

—Ven — entramos en la tienda donde se encuentra Clove, Prim, Thresh, Cato, Finnick y Annie. Los últimos dos estaban sentados en una silla bien abrazados.

— ¿Kat? — Thresh se levanta y me abrasa, no nos veíamos desde que me fui a Londres.

—Hola chicos — saludo a cada uno con un beso, me da un poco de asco con Clove, ella es como una zorra y me cae mal aunque somos "amigas" por hipocresía— Les presento a Peeta— me doy cuenta como Clove lo mira con su típica mirada de caza-hombres — mi novio— agrego yo rápido.

Le agarro de la mano y miro a Clove, ella levanta las cejas un poco decepcionada. "Bien, el es mío y no es tuyo, zorra" pienso yo.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillas mientras los demás siguen hablando. Todos llevaban ya puesto sus traje de baño, claro que el de Clove parece trasparente como si no lo tuviera puesto.

Pongo mi bulto a un lado y me levanto. Me quito los lentes y la gorra y empiezo a quitarme la camisa, mostrando mi bikini. Me quito los shorts y dejo al descubierto todo el traje de baño. Era color crema oscuro. Me siento y miro a Peeta, tenia una mirada oscura mientras me miraba todo el cuerpo. Yo le dedico una sonrisa y el me la devuelve nervioso volviéndose rosado.

— ¿Kat quieres una cerveza? — Cato me ofrece una cerveza y yo sin oponerme la agarro — y ¿tu Peeta?

— No gracias, estoy de resaca — Cato se ríe y vuelve a hablar con los demás.

Yo sigo bebiendo cada vez mas mientras escucho la canción a todo volumen de Whistle de Flo Rida. Miro a Peeta y me doy cuenta que esta hablando con los demás mientras que yo me le quedo viendo pensando en lo sexy que es.

— ¿Vamos, Kat? — me pregunta Peeta levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano.

— ¿Ah?

— Al agua, vamos todos.

—ah si ok, ya voy— me levanto torpemente y vamos al agua agarrados de la mano. Peeta se quita la camisa, mostrando sus músculos— estoy teniendo pensamientos sucios — dios, me esta tentando. El me mira y me sonríe de lado.

—Somos dos, con ese bikini tuyo me vuelves más loco de lo normal.

Me agarra de la cintura y me alza, yo doy un gritito pero junta nuestros labios otra vez.

Me baja y vamos al agua donde todos empiezan a jugar como si fuéramos adolescentes otra vez. A Cato se le ocurre la grande idea de jugar a quien se cae primero, encima de el esta su novia-zorra Clove, encima de Thresh esta Prim y encima de Finnick por supuesto Annie. Peeta me ayuda a ponerme encima de el y así ya estamos todos bien acomodados. Nos empezamos a empujar todas como locas. La primera en caer es Prim junto a Thresh, después cae Annie, dejándome a Clove y a mí. Cuantas ganas tenía de darle una grande cachetada en esa cara de zorra que tiene. Ella me sonríe haciendo que se me pararan los pelos de punta Ella no siempre ha sido así. Dos años antes de irme a Londres Clove era igual a mí, apartada de todos y fuera de moda. Pero desde que me contó que tuvo su primera vez con Finnick, se volvió lo que es ahora, una zorra. Finnick y ella solo duraron algunas semanas, después el se enamoro "perdidamente" de mi hermana y la dejo para estar con Annie. Finnick y yo somos buenos amigos, siempre fue amigo mío desde pequeños, aunque tengo que decir que el también fue mi primera vez cuando teníamos 15, los dos no sabíamos nada sobre sexo y fue un poco incomodo pero solo quedamos como amigos.

Empezamos a empujarnos pero esta vez no es un juego, más bien es como una pelea. Ella se desconcentra mirando a Peeta, yo aprovecho y la empujo haciendo que caiga junto a Cato.

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Ganamos! — Peeta me baja y nos abrazamos. Siento la mirada de Clove pero no le doy caso, solo me río con los demás. Seguimos jugando a otras cosas en el agua hasta que empieza a oscurecer. Prim y Thresh salen por primeros para pasear por la playa, ellos son como una especie de pareja, un día se aman, el otro se odian. Cato y Clove hacen lo mismo pero antes Clove me dedica una mirada acecina haciendo que le sacara el dedo grosero, ella se ve ofendida y por eso me río de ella seguido por Peeta y Annie.

—Que mala fuiste Kat — me dice Finnick riéndose.

—No la soporto— nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que Finnick y Annie salen y nos dejan a Peeta y a mi solos. Yo me le acerco y lo abrazo, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura.

—Que bella eres Kat— me aparta un mechón de mi cara y me sonríe.

—Hagámoslo aquí mismo— le digo yo en un susurro intentando seducirlo. El acerca sus labios y los junta con los míos.

— ¿Aquí? Pero nos pueden ver— me dice entre pequeños besos.

— No nos ven, la gente se esta yendo.

— Estas demasiado buena Katniss— pongo mis piernas en sus caderas rodeándolas y el pone sus manos en mi espalda. Ahora nos besamos ferozmente, de un lado a otro hasta que el empieza a bajar, besándome el cuello. Yo bajo mis manos y toco ese bulto que tanto me excita en sus pantalones. El suelta un gemido, yo arqueo la espalda y dejo que me bese el cuello. Peeta me agarra mejor de las piernas y me alza un poco mas mientras sigue besándome.

— ¡Encuéntrense una habitación! — esa Annie, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman. Nos separamos y empezamos a reírnos.

—Mejor seguimos después— le digo yo a Peeta.

El me dedica una sonrisa y salimos del agua agarrados de la mano. A Peeta lo llama Cato y el se va dejándome con Annie.

— Esta buenísimo Kat — me dice ella.

—Eso digo yo, mira ese cuerpazo — ahora es Prim quien se une, las tres estamos mirando a Peeta de espalda, yo miro su seductora boca pensando en los besos que nos damos, esa espalda que he tocado, ese bulto en su entrepierna que me vuelve loca y ese culo que tiene, ¡dios!

— Esta follable — esa es Clove, la miro y me doy cuenta que esta mirando a Peeta como nosotras tres, pero mirar a ella mirándolo así me da rabia.

—Deja de mirar así a mi NOVIO— las tres miramos a Clove, ella nos sonríe de medio lado y nos ve con desprecio.

— Cuídalo bien Katniss porque tienes competencia — y con eso se va dejándome con una rabia a mil.

—No le hagas caso Kat, tú sabes como es— me dice Prim.

—Si lo se y por eso tengo miedo a que me lo quite.

—Eso no va a pasar, estamos nosotras aquí— me dice Annie — y se ve que el chico esta colado por ti y no por esa zorra.

Eso último me hace reírme y volver a la normalidad.

— Ahora vamos a una piscina aquí cerca pero no va Clove te lo prometo—dice Annie.

—Ahí estaremos — digo yo, olvidándome de Clove.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más hablando de varias cosas hasta que decidimos ya irnos.

— ¿Vamos como vinimos? — me pregunta Peeta con una sonrisa en su cara mostrándome los patines.

— Estoy de acuerdo — me los pongo rápido y acomodo todo en el bulto, metiendo la ropa y dejándome puesto el traje de baño— ya estoy lista vamos— Peeta me mira de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Seguimos en la piscina verdad? A Peeta pequeño le estas haciendo falta— miro su entrepierna y me doy cuenta que cada vez se hace mas grande.

—Dile que no sea tan impaciente— le dedico una sonrisa y salimos patinando. En el camino me pongo los lentes de sol que aunque sea tarde, todavía hace sol. Annie me había dado la dirección y por eso íbamos solos mientras los otros iban en sus autos. Alguien toca corneta. Me volteo y me doy cuenta que es Cato en su descapotable riéndose mientras nos mira. Y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba Clove, ¡gracias dios!

— Veamos quien llega primero— grita el. Yo ruedo los ojos y le sonrío.

— ¡¿Nunca te cansas verdad?!

— ¡Jamás! — el acelera y va a toda velocidad, yo miro a Peeta y el asiente. Ahora íbamos más veloces, a toda velocidad pero era imposible llegar antes que Cato, el iba en auto mientras que nosotros teníamos que patinar para llegar.

Llegamos a la entrada de la piscina pero vemos a Cato ya estacionado viéndonos llegar mientras se ríe.

—Eso es trampa, tenias el auto— nos paramos en frente de el con la respiración a mil mientras intentamos respirar, yo me agarro las costillas para que no me duelan mucho.

— ¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la tarde? — dice Cato entrando a la piscina.

— Lo voy a matar— sigo patinando y entro, detrás de mi Peeta riéndose y yo envés furiosa.

Adentro se encuentra una piscina enorme seguida por otras más pequeñas. Nos acercamos donde se encuentra nuestro grupo mientras tomaban como siempre. Estaba la piscina llena por todos lados, yo con mis patines se me hacia difícil pasar y por eso Peeta me ayuda a llegar viva a una de las sillas sin caerme. El se sienta alado de mí ayudándome a quitarme estos patines. Pone mis pies en sus piernas y los va quitando uno a uno hasta que quedan mis pies libres.

— Gracias — le doy un suave beso en los labios y nos acomodamos en las sillas. Al rato decidimos meternos a la piscina y decido hacer mi venganza. Cato se acerca al borde de la piscina, yo aprovecho y lo empujo al agua. El grita y cae intentando pedir ayuda pero yo me parto de la risa viéndolo sufrir como me hizo el a mi.

— ¡Eso por ser tramposo!

Lo dejo mientras me grita varios insultos y me siento en las piernas de Peeta, el me mira divertido.

— ¿Seguimos con lo de antes? — me dice el en un susurro.

— Que impaciente estas hoy— le doy un beso y me levanto ofreciéndole mi mano. El sonríe y me sigue hasta llegar al baño de las mujeres donde pongo Ocupado.

Peeta se me acerca y nos encontramos en un beso. Sin demoras, sin preámbulos. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abro mis labios, ansiosa por sentirle y saborearle. Su manos descansan en mis caderas por un momento, luego se deslizan hacia arriba. El atrapa los tirantes del bikini y los echa abajo, dejando al descubierto mis pechos y todavía besándome todo el tiempo. Me presiona contra la pared. Siento su calor contra la piel desnuda de mis piernas. Sus manos ahuecan mis pechos, sus pulgares se deslizan hacia mis pezones donde los aprieta.

Nuestras lenguas bailan juntas brevemente, aparta su boca de la mía y rastrea besos por mi cuello. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo el resto de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Una de sus manos continúa ahuecando un pecho mientras mordisqueaba mi pezón.

Su otra mano baja mí parte de abajo del traje de baño ansiosamente, así que se quedan rondando por mis tobillos. Gemí suavemente mientras sus labios viajan por mi cuerpo. Peeta desliza sus manos entre mis muslos, los separa ligeramente e introduce un dedo haciendo que gimiera más fuerte.

—Estas mojada— me dice el introduciendo un segundo dedo mientras me besaba con fiereza. Después introduce un tercer dedo haciendo que soltara otro gemido. Peeta agarra mis piernas y las pone en sus caderas para poderme cargar. Yo le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones lanzándolos muy lejos de nosotros. Ya los dos desnudos deslizo mis manos por debajo de su estomago y siento que tan duro esta, lo agarro con mis dedos rodeándolo; frotándolo ligeramente, dándole masajes y amando la forma en que cobra vida dentro de mi mano. Después de un rato lo guío dentro de mí.

Los dos jadeamos por el contacto. Peeta se me acerca lo más posible, nuestras caderas presionadas piel contra piel. El se detiene por un momento simplemente saboreando la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se sienten juntos y luego lentamente empieza a moverse hacia delante y atrás.

—mmm… Katniss— nos seguimos besando mientras sigue entrando y saliendo. Su empuje crece cada vez mas fuerte, el murmura una y otra vez lo maravillosa que era, lo hermosa. Los espasmos del orgasmo me sacuden, derritiéndome. Al final siento su cuerpo tensarse. Entierro mis uñas en sus brazos. Peeta introduce sus dedos dentro de mi otra vez. Ya no podía mas, me sentía las piernas como gelatina. Los músculos de mis piernas se contrajeron. Arqueo nuevamente la nuca. Sentía los pechos calientes y sudorosos allí donde me los había apretado. El orgasmo me llega haciendo que gritara otra vez más fuerte que antes.

Peeta deja de moverse mientras el me llena de su esperma. Pega su cabeza a la mía respirando entre cortado.

— Eres hermosa — Junto nuestros labios en un beso corto y nos quedamos un rato intentando volver a la normalidad nuestra respiración. Me bajo de el y empiezo a buscar mi ropa. Ya vestidos Peeta me agarra de la cintura dándome otro beso y salimos agarrados de la mano. Ya cuando nos íbamos a meter en la piscina escucho un llanto.

— ¡Déjame, ya no te quiero volver a ver! — esa voz la conozco. Me separo de Peeta y voy corriendo a buscar a Annie. La encuentro llorando mientras le grita a un Finnick triste— ¡no me interesa!

—Déjame explicarte Annie — intenta decir Finnick pero yo me meto entre los dos y lo empujo.

— Deja a mi hermana, ella te dijo que no quiere verte, ¿que haces aquí? — Finnick ni me mira, el solo mira a Annie. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo — Aléjate de ella.

Nos vamos las dos pero me doy cuenta que Peeta viene detrás de nosotros sin hablar. Busco a Cato y lo encuentro en la piscina bebiendo otra vez.

— Cato necesito que me lleves con tu auto al mío — el me mira con una sonrisa pero cuando ve a Annie llorando, sale rápido de la piscina y me guía afuera— Peeta — me volteo y lo miro, el estuvo todo este tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada — vienes con nosotros o…

— Ve tú con Cato, yo me llevo las patinetas y los patines a mi moto.

— Ok pero te espero en donde estacione mi auto así nos vamos a mi casa.

— pero…

— Pero nada, nos vemos allí— me le acerco y le doy un beso y vuelvo a llevarme a Annie. Llegamos afuera donde esta Cato esperándonos en su auto. Annie se sienta en el asiento de atrás y yo en el de adelante. Cato empieza a conducir y yo le digo a donde esta mi auto para que me lleve. No hablamos en todo el camino, solo esperamos hasta llegar a mi auto. Me bajo y voy directo a mi auto pero no aparece Peeta.

Cato llega cargando a Annie dormida. La pone en el asiento de atrás de mi descapotable y me mira.

— ¿Sabes lo que le paso? — me pregunta el. Yo miro a Annie dormida, sabia que Finnick le había echo algo.

— No se, llegue cuando Annie le gritaba y me la lleve — digo mirándolo. El se me acerca un poco más y me habla en susurros.

— Kat, sabes lo de nosotros…

— Si lo se Cato, quedamos en amigos, ¿por?

— No por nada, es que como te fuiste rápido a Londres de un día para otro y ahora vuelves

— Si, fue a último momento, cuando termino el colegio decidí irme a Londres, no soportaba estar aquí.

— Recuerda que me tienes aquí para cuando quieras — el sonríe y yo también — pero antes — ahora se veía serio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es algo sobre Peeta — al escuchar a Peeta me hizo sonreír pero miro la cara de Cato y entiendo que no es algo bueno — el y yo nos conocemos desde el colegio, en esa época pasábamos el tiempo con los amigos y para estar bien en el grupo hacíamos cosas horribles.

— Dime

— Nos drogábamos

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si pero lo hacíamos para estar con los demás pero cuando termino el colegio yo deje de drogarme pero el otro día me di cuenta que Peeta seguía en eso.

— No puede ser posible.

—Créeme Kat, lo que nos dijo que estaba en resaca fue verdad pero fue por las drogas, lo están destruyendo, esta cada vez empeorando… espero que tu le ayudes.

—Voy hablar de eso con el— ahora me estaba enfadando.

— Si sigue así puede darle una sobredosis.

— Déjalo en mis manos…

Veo a Peeta llegar con su patineta y unos bultos en su espalda mientras se acerca a nosotros.

— Bueno ya me voy — me acerco a Cato y le doy un beso en el cachete. El se va y me deja con Peeta. Cuando llega se baja de la patineta y me mira.

— ¿Que pasa? — yo cruzo mis brazos y lo miro con rabia.

—Con que te drogas.

Pude ver su cara y era de sorpresa y a la misma vez de miedo.

_Ok, lo dejo hasta ahí, espero que les haya gustado este capi que me costo mucho hacerlo. No lo pude subir antes porque como me estoy mudando no tengo Internet y eso es el infierno…_

_Les prometo que el próximo será mejor pero me voy a tardar un poco más que antes._

_**Aquí les dejo un adelanto:**_

_**Veo Peeta acercarse hacia mí con su traje pero esta vez tapándose la cara. El me besa pero no es igual a las otras veces… este no es el.**_

— _**¿Pee-Peeta? — intento alejarme de este hombre pero de repente me desmayo y lo ultimo que escucho es a alguien riendo… mas bien a Clove riendo junto al hombre vestido igual que Peeta. **_

_Bueno aquí les presento otra serie que estoy pensando en hacer, digan que les parece si quieren que la haga:_

_Sumario: AU. Adaptación de la película Juegos de Gemelas. Katniss, una actriz famosa de Hollywood, la llevan a un campamento de vacaciones, el más famoso de Estados Unidos para gente con dinero, donde encuentra a su gemela Catnip. Se detestan las dos aunque sean parecidas. Un día se les ocurre una idea… cambiarse de puestos._

_Estoy todavía pensando en las parejas, por supuesto será Katniss/ Peeta pero y ¿su gemela Catnip? Estoy pensando en Marvel, ¿cual quisieran ustedes? _

_Bueno, nos leemos, dejen reviews que tanto me gustan y gracias por leer este fic. Y lo siento por los errores que hago. Gracias a sus reviews que tanto me gustan._

_Besos._


	6. Guerra en la cocina

CAPITULO 6

Guerra en la cocina

Peeta Pov

Había pasado una noche malísimo. Después de haberme quedado dormido por haber fumado la droga, me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Antes sentía la droga más fuerte que ahora pero cada vez necesito más para poder estar bien.

Llevaba tiempo comprándole la droga a Gale pero ahora como le robe unos cigarros, creo que ya no podré comprarle mas, lo de ayer me lo confirmo bien claro.

Pase el día con Katniss y sus amigos en la playa, me sentía mareado pero intentaba dejarlo a un lado y estar con Kat. Cuando me dijo que quería ser algo más que un amigo no sabia que pensar porque volvía a pensar con lo de las drogas, las novias anteriores que he tenido me han dejado por eso y no quiero que pase lo mismo con Katniss pero como siempre dejo de pensar en eso y lo dejo para después… pero ahora que Katniss me pregunta si me drogo, toda la felicidad de todo el día se desvanece.

Yo solo la miro sin poder decir nada. Ella me mira esperando que le diga algo pero no me salen las palabras, ¿que le tengo que decir? "Hey Kat, si me drogo y me gusta pero cada vez se esta volviendo una obsesión, pero no te preocupes no es nada"

— Y bueno… ¿me vas a decir? — su voz me dice que esta muy molesta y en solo mirarla a la cara se me hace mas difícil responderle. Dejo la patineta en el suelo y decido responderle finalmente.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir Katniss? Si, lo admito pero no es nada

— ¡¿Qué no es nada?! — esta vez me esta gritando y se pone roja de la rabia— Te estas drogando Peeta— ahora habla en susurros para no despertar a Annie. Ella seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

—Katniss es difícil, tú no entiendes…

— ¿QU…— respira hondo e intenta calmarse— Peeta — esta vez se me acerca y me mira a los ojos— es por tu bien, no sigas en eso, te va a llevar a cosas peores.

— ¿Crees que no he intentado hacerlo? No es tan fácil, llevo años en esto y ahora se me esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil controlarme. Trabajo para mantener a mi madre y a mí en esa porquería de casa y se me hace difícil seguir adelante y por eso lo hago, lo necesito.

—Me puedes tener a mi Peeta, te puedo ayudar, si lo que necesitas es dinero…

—No, no quiero dinero, lo puedo hacer por mi parte— ella se me acerca y pone su mano en mi cara. Ver esos ojos me hace dejar de pensar. La agarro de la cintura y nos miramos vario rato.

—Escúchame Peeta, voy hacer lo posible para que dejes de hacer eso y si tu no colaboras… te puedes olvidar de mi.

Se aleja poco a poco y entra en su auto dejándome solo. No quiero perderla, apenas la tengo y no quiero que pase como siempre. Yo no he tenido muchas novias porque siempre estaba en la escuela y en el trabajo para pagarme la escuela y poder ir a la universidad… a la final mi madre lo gasto todo para sus "necesidades" y por eso no la soporto ver mas. Me encere en mi mundo cuando termine el colegio y no pude ir a la universidad.

Katniss espera a que suba al auto y yo sin decir nada obedezco. Ella se pone unos pantalones cortos y yo una camisa y arranca. Viajamos sin decir nada hasta llegar a Beverley Hills. Nunca he estado en esta parte de Los Ángeles, es muy diferente de donde vivo. Por el camino veo gente paseando perros de color rosa, gente famosa caminar, paparazzi…

Llegamos a una casa enorme que me imagino es la de Katniss. Estaciona el auto y se va directo donde se encuentra Annie. Yo la ayudo, la cargo y subo las escaleras mientras Katniss me guía por la casa. Entramos en una inmensa habitación donde Katniss me dice de dejarla en la enorme cama.

—Cuando se despierte le preguntare que paso con Finnick— dice Katniss. Yo la miro sin poder evitarlo. Ella me gusto desde la primera vez que la vi pero ahora que estamos juntos, no se lo que ella siente por mi y yo tampoco se lo que siento por ella— Ven

Me dice ella y yo la sigo hasta al parecer el último piso. Entramos en una habitación grande como la de Annie pero a diferencia que esta es más… normal. Katniss me deja y se va a una habitación, dejándome a solo. Me llama la atención la pared a mi derecha. Esta llena de muchas fotos. Había fotos de ella y Annie y sus amigos pero una me llamo la atención. Era Effie, la madre de Katniss y Katniss pero de pequeña. Las dos salían abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara mientras detrás de ellas se encuentra un grande parque. En otra esta Effie y me imagino que el otro es su padre. Los tres están abrazados en el mismo parque, como si fueran una familia normal pero por lo que se, ahora no son tan unidos.

—Extraño esos momentos— me volteo y miro a Katniss vestida con un pijama. Cuanto quisiera quitárselo y hacerle el amor aquí mismo… "Peeta contrólate" vuelvo a mirar las fotos y siento como Katniss se acerca cada vez mas— esa fue cuando tenia 5 años, en ese tiempo nos llevábamos bien.

— ¿Por qué ahora no?

— Bueno, para ellos soy rebelde y no me comprenden, yo intento que me entiendan, me abro a ellos pero ellos solo… no entienden y por eso ya no nos llevamos bien— me volteo a verla y veo caer una lagrima. Me le acerco y se la limpio de la cara dejando mi dedo en su cara. Me mira y se acerca hasta llegar a tocarse nuestros labios. Fue un beso corto pero pude sentir lo triste que estaba. La envuelvo en mis brazos y ella se deja abrazar, enterrando su cara en mi pecho. Deja escapar algunas lágrimas hasta que se aparta de mí y me sonríe. Me agarra de la mano y me lleva a la grande cama donde me acuesta alado de ella y me abraza. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato hasta que se levanta un poco y me besa otra vez.

— Me lo prometes Peeta que no volverás a…— no pudo terminar porque la interrumpo yo.

—Te lo prometo, lo intentare Kat.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a acostarse en mi pecho.

—Tengo una idea— me dice ella y siento que esta sonriendo.

— ¿y que seria? — ella se levanta y me mira.

— ¿Quieres bañarte? — no lo pienso dos veces, me levanto rápido y en un segundo ya estoy en frente de ella, sonriendo.

—Claro— nos besamos otra vez pero Katniss pone un dedo en mis labios mientras se aparta de mí riéndose.

— ¿Mr Peeta porque no se acomoda en el baño? — Yo le sonrío y me dejo llevar por ella hacia un enorme baño donde se encuentra una bañera enorme— siéntese aquí mientras me cambio.

Pone a salir el agua y me deja en el baño mientras cae el agua. Me quito rápido mi camisa y la tiro lejos. Después me quito el pantalón, quedándome en interiores. Me los quito y me meto a la bañera donde me siento ya el agua hasta mi ombligo. Al rato escucho como se abre la puerta y sale Katniss. Oh dios… no llevaba puesto nada, estaba desnuda, ver ese cuerpo perfecto con esas hermosas curvas… intento que las burbujas del agua me tapen mi entrepierna que cada vez cobra vida mientras miro a Katniss. Ella me sonríe sensualmente y se me acerca. Pone un pie seguido por el otro en la bañera y se me va acercando cada vez mas lentamente, moviendo sus caderas. Se sienta encima de mí. Pone mis manos en sus caderas y empieza a besarme. Nos tocamos con las lenguas con necesidad del cuerpo del otro. Katniss apreta sus caderas a las mías haciendo sentir su sexo tocarse con el mío. Dejo salir un gemido sin poderme aguantar. Katniss se aparta un poco y me mira a la cara con una sonrisa.

— Follame Peeta, te necesito dentro de mí ahora mismo— me le acerco y esta vez soy yo quien la besa con necesidad. Tocamos nuestras lenguas y movemos la cabeza de un lado a otro cada vez más rápido. Mi mano va bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos donde suelta un gemido. Introduzco un dedo haciendo que gimiera otra vez. Introduzco otro dedo y ella se aparta un poco mientras tratamos de respirar. Yo le sonrío y Katniss hace lo mismo volviendo a lo de antes.

Katniss pone sus manos en mi entrepierna. Ya estaba excitado por solo verla, ahora estaba que reventaba. Katniss lo toca de arriba abajo cada vez más veloz. Ahora nos separamos un poco y nos miramos. Ella asiente y yo me le acerco. Esta vez pone sus brazos en mi cuello y me abraza mientras yo intento entrar en ella. Agarro mi miembro y lo introduzco dentro de ella haciendo que los dos gimiéramos por el contacto. Entro cada vez más en ella. Katniss empieza a morder mi hombro y arañarme la espalda mientras yo pongo mis manos en su trasero.

Subo mis manos hasta su pecho, tocándolos y volviéndolos duros. Katniss me abraza mientras nos movemos de un lado a otro para sentir más nuestros cuerpos juntos. Me encanta como me besa, ese cuerpo que tiene me vuelve cada vez más loco…

Lo único que se escucha son nuestros labios y mi sexo mientras entraba y salía cada vez de ella. Siento como las paredes de su intimidad se estrechan y me apretan. Katniss pega un grito por el orgasmo pero yo rápido junto otra vez nuestras bocas para que no se escuche por todo Los Ángeles. Katniss se deja caer en mi cuerpo mientras yo seguía entrando y saliendo hasta que siento explotar la presión en mí estomago y la llenaba.

Katniss suspira y se sienta, todavía encima de mí, y me mira. Tenia los cachetes rosados y estaba cansada, y quien no…

.-.

Dormimos en la cama de Katniss abrazados. Primero se durmió ella, dándome la espalda y dejando que la abrazara. Yo me le quede viendo mientras con una mano le apartaba el pelo de la cara y la acariciaba. Hoy por el sol de la playa no se veía más pálida, ahora tenía un color más oscuro y eso me gustaba, se veía más linda, que eso ya es imposible.

Me quede dormido una media hora después mientras la veía dormir.

Desperté con el sonido de una canción, no la reconocía pero me gustaba mucho, decía como algo de Summer Paradise.

—Buenos días dormilón— Katniss entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Lleva puesto mi camisa de ayer y tengo que decir que le daba un toque más de tierno. Me siento lentamente y la miro. Ella se me acerca y se sienta encima de mí, pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonríe. Yo la miro a la cara con una sonrisa también en mi cara divertida— ¿quieres ir a comer?

—Por supuesto pero— alzo un dedo y ella se hace la sorprendida mientras se ríe— si la comida eres tú— ella empieza a reírse y yo hago lo mismo. Nos damos un beso corto y nos levantamos. Me pongo la misma ropa de ayer y bajamos las escaleras agarrados de la mano pero en el segundo piso entramos en el cuarto de Annie. Ella estaba sentada en su grande cama viendo la pared. Se le veía pálida y tenía la mirada perdida.

—Annie soy yo y Peeta— ella nos mira pero en verdad no nos mira, es como si nos traspasara, como si no estuviéramos ahí. Me quedo parado en la puerta y Katniss se acerca a Annie, se pone en frente de ella y le agarra las manos— ¿Annie, que paso ayer? — pensaba que se iba a poner a llorar pero ella nos miro y bajo la mirada.

—Finnick era un mentiroso, todas esas veces que me decía que me amaba— levanta la cara y se seca una lágrima— la encontré con una chica, se estaban besando… pero no la vi bien, ni la mire, solo vi a Finnick besando a otra.

Katniss se acerca a Annie y la abraza fuertemente haciendo que Annie empezara a llorar más fuerte que antes. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar pero me quede ahí parado viéndolas.

—Annie, entiendo por lo que estas pasando pero no te pongas así, tienes que ser fuerte— hace una pausa y continua— todos los hombres son así de cerdos— Ok, eso me dolió. Katniss me mira y me sonríe y yo como siempre lo dejo pasar con solo esa mirada suya que me deja sin habla.

— No lo quiero volver a ver— Annie empieza agarra color y mira a Katniss con esperanza— ayúdame a darle celos para ver si siente algo por mi— Katniss la mira un poco pensativa pero a la final asiente.

Nos quedamos así algunos minutos hasta que Annie decide levantarse e ir a comer. Nosotros la seguimos hasta la cocina donde Katniss y yo intentamos en prepararle unos huevos. Cuando teníamos ya listo para partir los huevos Annie se nos une poniéndose en medio de nosotros dos, agarra un huevo y lo parte haciendo que nos salpicara a los dos.

—Así es como quedaran los huevos de Finnick

Disimuladamente empiezo a alejarme poco a poco de ella. Katniss me mira intentando aguantar la risa mientras Annie mira el huevo con cara de acecina. Yo miro a Katniss con cara de miedo, ella solo empieza a reírse pero sin hacer ruido.

De repente los tres empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Nos tuvimos que agarrar de las costillas por el dolor de tanto reírnos.

—Así quedaran, ¿no? — le pregunta Katniss con dificultad para hablar de tanto reirce.

—Así mismo— dijo Annie con cara malvada.

Annie agarra la harina y empieza a lanzarla hacia nosotros. Yo trato de esconderme pero me llena toda la cara de harina. A mi derecha viene Katniss y me echa mas harina, ya completamente blanco. Katniss empieza a reirce a carcajadas mientras yo intento quitarme la harina de la cara, escupiendo el poco que me entro en la boca.

Miro la mesa y encuentro algunos huevos. Los agarro rápido y le lanzo dos haciendo desaparecer su risa, sustituida con una cara de sorpresa.

Ella me mira a los ojos con rabia pero yo solo me hago el inocente y empiezo a reírme. Ella se me acerca y me tira más harina. Yo la agarro de los dos brazos y la acerco hacia mí y nos besamos ferozmente. Katniss me agarra del cuello y me acerca más a ella mientras nos tocamos.

— ¡Hey! Yo también quiero tener un cariñito— Annie se nos acerca y nos separa de una, metiéndose entre los dos y rodeándonos con sus brazos. Nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas otra vez sin poder parar pero se nos quita el ataque de risa cuando vemos a alguien entrar a la cocina.

— ¡¿Qu… que coño significa esto?! — cara pálida, mirada fría y molesta, entra Effie votando humo por las orejas… literalmente. Los tres nos quedamos en shock solamente mirándola sin poder decir nada. Rápido nos separamos e intentamos quitarnos la harina de la cara y de la ropa… misión imposible.

Katniss Pov

—Mama te puedo explicar— le digo yo acercándome a ella pero me para con su mano y nos mira a Annie y a mí con rabia.

—A la sala ¡ahora! ustedes dos— Annie y yo nos miramos y decidimos salir. Peeta se queda en la cocina, yo lo miro pero el solo asiente y me da ánimos para que fuera.

En la sala mi madre nos mira con sus brazos cruzados y Annie y yo llenas de harina.

—y bien… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo con ese chico en esa cocina?

—Bueno…— Annie intenta hablar pero lo único que le sale es: ahgkvndm. Yo suspiro y decido responder.

—Primero madre ese chico en la cocina es mi novio, Peeta— Effie pasa de estar molesta a estar sorprendida. Ella todavía cree que soy virgen aunque le he dado muchas pruebas que no lo soy pero ella continua pensando que las dos somos unas santas— y segundo entiendo que estés molesta pero nosotros lo arreglaremos.

— ¿Ese chico es tu novio? — al parecer no me escucho como siempre. Annie se aparta un poco ya sabiendo lo que venia.

—Si, madre y estoy muy bien con el.

— ¿Quién es su familia? —otra vez no me escucho… otra vez, ella lo único que pensaba es en si tenia dinero y buena familia.

—Los Mellark y son una familia común y corriente— le digo yo casi gritando.

—No me alces la voz jovencita— se acerca a mi molesta. Faltaba que nuestros ojos salieran relámpagos.

—No me interesa…— le dedico una sonrisa burlona— el y yo somos felices juntos, mas cuando follamos.

¡Plaf! Segunda cachetada en una semana. Sin ponerme a llorar la miro a la cara con la misma sonrisa burlona. Ella me mira con ira, toda roja.

—No quiero que veas a ese chico, no es bueno para ti

— ¡Porque no es conveniente para ti! — le grito. Annie se pone en frente de mí intentando alejarme de mi madre pero todavía la sigo viendo. Empujo a Annie a un lado y sin importarme si se hizo daño, miro a mi madre con rabia— ¡intente volver a vivir aquí contigo pero es suficiente!—respiro y le grito a la cara— me voy de esta casa.

Y con eso me voy a mi habitación dejando a mi madre sorprendida. Agarro una grande maleta y empiezo a tirar todo adentro. Cuando iba a buscar la segunda maleta, veo una de las tantas fotos en la pared. La que esta mi madre y yo hace mucho tiempo, en el parque de Disney. Agarro la foto y la rompo en mil pedazos, tomo todas las fotos de mi madre, padre y yo y las rompo como la primera.

—Katniss— la voz de Peeta me hace volver a la realidad. No sabía que estaba llorando. El me veía preocupado. Con mis manos me quito las lágrimas y sigo metiendo todo en la maleta— Katniss, ¿que haces?

—Tu que crees… me voy de esta casa

—Si es por mi culpa yo…

— ¡No es por ti! — me detengo y le grito sin querer, el se queda en silencio mientras nos miramos— lo siento Peeta pero me tengo que ir de esta casa, no es por ti ni por nadie, es por mi— sigo con meter todo en la maleta— pensé que podíamos estar bien pero eso no es posible, mi madre siempre será igual.

Siento la mano de Peeta en mi hombro haciendo que deje de moverme. Me volteo lentamente y miro esa cara hermosa, llena de harina por la guerra que tuvimos con Annie en la cocina.

—Kat, ella es tu madre y te quiere— me susurra el. Yo me quedo viendo esos hermosos ojos. Tengo que admitir que desde la primera vez que lo vi me gusto mucho, fue como atracción a primera vista… claro no amor, yo no creo en esas cosas pero si me gusta Peeta, es un chico listo, bueno en la cama y bello.

—Lo se Peeta pero no quiero estar mas con ella— suspiro y me separo de el— aceptémoslo, no seremos como antes y lo mejor es alejarme de ella.

El asiente y me ayuda a meter todo en las maletas. Intento no llorar pero se me salen algunas lagrimas que me las limpio rápido para que Peeta no se de cuenta. A la final voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Cuando salgo busco algo de ropa que todavía no he metido en la maleta. Me pongo una camisa gris de Nueva York, unos jeans negros y encima de la camisa un suéter azul oscuro y largo. A la final me pongo las converse negras y salgo de la habitación donde se encuentra Peeta con cinco grandes maletas y me ayuda a llevarlas hasta mi auto.

Mientras el las mete en el auto voy a la sala donde encuentro Annie sentada en el sofá, mirando su celular. Ella me mira y nos quedamos así, hablando con la mirada. Ella se me acerca y me abraza fuertemente.

—Lo siento Annie por haberte empujado—le digo yo.

—No te preocupes Kat— nos separamos.

—Te veo después, ¿ok?

Asiente y nos volvemos a abrazar. Veo a Effie bajar las escaleras mientras me mira. No se que expresión tenia, era como si estuviera molesta y a la misma vez triste. No dejo a que hable y salgo rápido de la casa. Peeta se encuentra metiendo la tercera maleta en el asiento de atrás porque ya el maletero estaba lleno. Ya cuando terminamos, Peeta se sienta en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo le pongo el techo al auto. No utilizaba los demás autos porque este Ferrari California era mi favorito, me lo regalo Cato por mis 17. En esa época éramos novios, parecíamos unos enamorados pero se termino todo cuando llegue a Londres. Pero este auto me recuerda el tiempo que estaba en el colegio y eso me gusta por eso siempre lo llevo.

— ¿Adonde vamos? — me pregunta Peeta ya cuando estamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Cuando iba a venir a Los Angeles pensé en comprarme una casa, ya te digo a donde queda

Peeta asiente y salimos de la casa. Me pongo los lentes aunque sea tarde. Eran las 5 de la tarde, se podía ver como el sol se escondía cada vez más y todo se volvía naranja. Por la radio se escuchaba Jesús of Suburbia de Green Day, iba como al minuto 5:20, amaba esa canción.

Salimos de Beverley Hills, pasamos por varias tiendas hasta llegar a una casa un poco apartada del centro. Es una casa de cuatro pisos, a sus alrededores se encuentran otras casas parecidas a esta.

Abro la puerta del estacionamiento y estaciono el auto. Peeta se baja y me ayuda con las maletas mientras yo quito el techo y cierro la puerta. Subimos el ascensor hasta el último piso. Abro la puerta y metemos todas las maletas en el suelo. Este apartamento es pequeño, tiene una habitación, un baño, una cocina y una sala aunque tiene una habitación aparte donde pondré toda la ropa.

—Lindo— Las paredes son de ladrillos y el piso de madera. Por la ventana del cuarto se podía ver las escaleras de incendio y desde aquí la playa. Nos tiramos en el sofá en frente de la televisión un rato, cansados los dos— ¿entonces aquí vivirás? — Tenía los pies encima de las piernas de Peeta mientras veíamos el techo, intentando respirar.

—Eso espero— digo yo.

.-.

Las siguientes horas pasamos arreglando las maletas. Metimos la ropa en la segunda habitación y lo demás en mi habitación donde se encontraba una grande ventana, una cama matrimonial, una televisión y un escritorio.

— ¿Quieres que traiga algo de comer? — me dice Peeta sentado en mi cama mientras yo enciendo el ordenador, sentada en el escritorio.

—No se, mmm...… ¿chino? — le digo yo. El se ríe y se levanta. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios y después me despeina.

—Chino será.

Sale de la casa y me deja sola. Busco el Messenger en la computadora y voy directo al correo donde encuentro un mensaje nuevo. Lo abro pero me dice que es desconocido. Leo lo que esta escrito, es una carta y lo que veo no me gusta para nada:

¿Te recuerdas de mi Katniss?

Te estas haciendo muchos enemigos últimamente Everdeen, cuida de las espaldas de tus mas queridos porque lo perderás todo. Ya empezamos con tu hermana, ahora sigues tú.

Tu mejor amigo G.

_Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo. En el capitulo anterior había puesto un adelanto pero no lo pude poner en este capitulo, será para el próximo._

_Seria este el adelanto:_

_**Veo Peeta acercarse hacia mí con su traje pero esta vez tapándose la cara. El me besa pero no es igual a las otras veces… este no es el.**_

— _**¿Pee-Peeta? — intento alejarme de este hombre pero de repente me desmayo y lo ultimo que escucho es a alguien riendo… mas bien a Clove riendo junto al hombre vestido igual que Peeta. **_

_Lo copie otra vez porque ese será para el próximo. Y les prometo que el próximo será mejor, porque este no me gusto mucho. Ahora se acerca la parte dramática y espero que les guste_

_Ya subí el primer capitulo del otro Fic llamado: Así que piensas que puedes ser yo. Es sobre Katniss y Jennifer, dos gemelas que se cambian de papeles y claro estará Peeta pero también Finnick. Espero que se pasen a leerlo y dejarme un review._

_Entonces aquí les dejo el sumario:_

_Sumario: AU. Adaptación de la película Juegos de Gemelas. Katniss, una actriz famosa de Hollywood, la llevan a un campamento de vacaciones, el más famoso de Estados Unidos para gente con dinero, donde encuentra a su gemela, Jennifer. Se detestan las dos al inicio aunque sean gemelas. Un día se les ocurre una idea… cambiarse de puestos._


	7. Stereo Hearts

Capitulo 7

Stereo Hearts

Katniss Pov

Mi boca se abre completamente mientras leo el correo. G, G, G, ¿Quién se llama con la inicial G?... Piensa Katniss, piensa… ¡Gale! El chico descerebrado que conocí en el Antro.

— ¿Que le pasa a este chico?— ¿Qué le hice yo para que me odiara? Lo más importante es que dijo que ya había empezado con mi hermana, ¿eso que quiere decir? Le doy al botón de atrás y me doy cuenta que hay otro correo. Es una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces dentro de una semana, dice que es para las personas famosas y es una fiesta importante. Dejo el ordenador a un lado y pienso en lo que dijo Gale, sobre cuidar a mis amigos.

Escucho sonar el teléfono de la casa. Con dificultad me levanto de la silla y voy hacia la cocina donde tomo el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Es la señorita Katniss Everdeen? —pregunta una voz de mujer.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa?

—La necesitamos en el hospital central, un chico llamado Peeta tubo un desmayó y lo único que encontramos fue su numero.

— ¿Qué le paso a Peeta? —siento mi corazón pararse.

—Se ha desmayado y esta muy débil— empieza a hablar de varias cosas médicas pero no le escucho. Tranco y me voy rápido a la puerta. Solo pensando en Peeta.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a mi auto. Ya en la carretera me voy hacia el hospital central. Estaciono y entro al hospital. Adentro busco el nombre Peeta Mellark y me dicen que esta en el segundo piso. Llego a una habitación como las demás y entro casi corriendo. Adentro encuentro a una enfermera tomar apuntes en su cuaderno y a un Peeta durmiendo en la cama.

— ¿Señorita Everdeen? — me pregunta la enfermera.

—Si soy yo

—Fui yo la que le he hablado al teléfono— llevaba el uniforme de enfermera todo blanco hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en un moño. Pude ver su nombre escrito en su tarjeta, Delly Cartwright. Empieza a hablarme de lo que le paso a Peeta. Lo encontraron una hora antes y lo llevaron al hospital. Tenía la presión baja y estaba débil y podía durar algunas horas dormido —encontramos en su cuerpo rastros de droga— me sigue explicando pero yo no la escucho, solo miro a Peeta respirar lentamente, pálido como un muro, con los labios morados.

— ¿Estará bien? — Delly deja de hablar y mira a Peeta. Yo la miro y me doy cuenta que lo que veo en sus ojos es tristeza y… ¿cariño?

—Estará bien pero necesitara una dieta y dejar de tomar alcohólicos y también dejar las drogas, su cuerpo ya no es capas de resistirlo.

Yo asiento y espero a que se vaya pero la tal Delly lo mira antes de irse. ¿Y esta quien era?

Dejo de pensar en ella y me acerco a Peeta. La maquina del corazón suena lentamente como la respiración de Peeta.

—Peeta— me le acerco, le agarro una mano y con la otra le aparto su pelo rubio de la cara. Y miro esos labios que tanto me gusta tocar con los míos— Estarás bien.

Me le acerco y le doy un suave beso en los labios. Verlo así débil hace que mi corazón se parta, no me digan cursi pero es lo que siento… lo que siento… ¿que siento por Peeta? Cariño puede ser pero… ¿amor?

—Katniss— su vocecita débil me hace volver a la normalidad. Peeta abre los ojos lentamente y me mira— ¿Katniss?

—Hey dormilón, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima— los dos nos reímos pero Peeta deja de reírse y pone cara de dolor— no me puedo mover mucho

—Esto te puede ayudar un poco— me le acerco y junto otra vez nuestros labios. Puedo escuchar la maquina del corazón sonar cada vez mas fuerte, volviéndose loca. Nos empezamos a reír todavía con los labios unidos pero sentimos como se abre la puerta.

—Peeta—nos separamos rápidamente y miramos a la persona en la puerta. Era una chica alta, pelo rubio y atlética. Se parece mucho a Peeta.

Se acerca a el y le da un gran abrazo mientras empieza a llorar. Peeta intenta abrasarla con un poco de esfuerzo y dolor.

— ¿Glimmer que haces aquí? — se separan los dos y se secan las lagrimas.

— ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Soy tu hermana mayor y te tengo que cuidar— los dos se ríen pero Glimmer se pone seria— he hablado con mama— la cara de Peeta pasa de un segundo a otro a estar molesto.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Que iba a intentar venir— Peeta empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

—Veremos si lo cumple— Peeta me mira y me toma de la mano haciendo que Glimmer me vea por primera vez— Glimmer te presento a mi novia, Katniss— su hermana pasa a estar sorprendida y avergonzada.

— ¡Oh dios mío eres Katniss Everdeen! Te admiro— da el giro de la cama en un segundo y me abraza.

—El placer es mío— ella se separa y nos mira a los dos.

—Espera, ¿acabas de decir novios? — Peeta empieza a reír y asiente—Wao, no me lo puedo creer— me mira otra vez con felicidad.

—Y dime hermana—Glimmer deja de mirarme y mira a Peeta todavía con una sonrisa en la cara— ¿y que me cuentas hermanita?

Ella mira su barriga y la toca delicadamente.

—Hay algo que te tengo que decir— Ella se sienta en el otro lado de la cama y me mira— lo siento Katniss pero ¿nos puedes dejar solos por un momento?

—Claro— miro a Peeta y el asiente. Yo salgo de la habitación pero dejo la puerta un poco abierta y escucho lo que dicen desde afuera. Empiezan a hablar de cosas normales hasta que se hace un silencio.

—Mi marido Gloss y yo nos hemos dejado

— ¿! Qué!?... ¿Pero porque?

—lo engañe con otro.

— ¿Como pudiste? Pensaba que se amaban

—Yo lo amo pero llevábamos tiempo sin tener relaciones— escucho su voz quebrantarse y empezar a llorar— hace como dos semana conocí a un chico llamado Marvel.

¡¿Qué coño dijo?!

—Es amigo de Gloss, nos presento a los dos y me dijo que venia de Londres—hace una pausa que me parece eterna, mi corazón había dejado de latir— algunos días después de conocernos, no se que paso pero nos acostamos y Gloss nos vio mientras teníamos relaciones— habla comiéndose las palabras— solamente fue esa vez y no lo he vuelto a ver. Gloss pidió el divorcio y me he quedado sola en la casa con este bebe.

Sin poderlo evitar se me escapan varias lagrimas. ¡Marvel vino a Los Angeles y dejo embarazada a la hermana de Peeta! No puedo escuchar más.

Salgo corriendo del hospital, llorando sin poderme aguantar. Llego a mi auto y empiezo a llorar más fuerte. Me prometí a mi misma no volver a pensar en el y ahora estoy llorando por ese idiota.

Puedo escuchar la canción de Stereo Hearts de Gym Class Heroes por la radio de un auto cerca de mí.

Intento secarme las lágrimas pero pasan otra más y más y mis llantos son más grandes. Pensar en el me hace volver al pasado, cuando estábamos juntos.

_Flashback_

_Se puede escuchar por toda la habitación nuestros cuerpos unidos, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo del otro. Siento como Marvel agarra mis pechos y empieza a morderme el hombro. Yo suelto un gemido dejando la boca abierta y cerrando los ojos. A la final siento como me llena por adentro y sale después de algunos minutos._

_Nos separamos y Marvel me pone a un lado mientras se levanta y empieza a vistirce._

— _¿Dónde vas? — le pregunto yo mientras veo ese cuerpo que tanto amo. El me mira con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se pone los pantalones. Deja de ponerse los pantalones y se me arrodilla en frente de mí. Yo lo miro a esos ojos tan hermosos que me enamoraron la primera vez que lo vi. _

—_Llevamos saliendo desde que viniste a Londres, desde ese día te he amado y te sigo amando— mete la mano en su pantalón y busca algo. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar cada vez mas sin poder controlarlo—Katniss Everdeen, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_Fin Flashback_

Yo como una entupida acepte y no sabía el secreto que tenia. Mientras me enamoraba cada vez de el, el se follaba a mi mejor amiga y ahora escucho a la hermana de Peeta decir que esta embarazada de ese...

Mi día no podía ir peor…

.-.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kat? — Peeta esta sentado en la cama del hospital mientras yo no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Habían pasado dos días desde que lo pusieron al hospital, hoy le daban de alta. ¿Cómo puede el siempre saber que es lo que me pasa? Hago un respiro profundo y decido mirarlo.

—Lo siento Peeta—intento sonreír pero siento otras lagrimas mas salir. Peeta alarga su brazo y me seca la lágrima.

—Se que te pasa algo— me agarra de la barbilla y hace que lo mire a la cara. Me separo de el y me seco las lagrimas e intento respirar.

—Es algo sobre tu hermana—miro por la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda— los escuche el otro día.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Escuche lo del embarazo—hago una pausa— que casualidad que el padre de ese hijo sea mi ex-prometido.

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿QUE? — me volteo y veo a Peeta molesto.

—Su nombre era Marvel

Peeta se queda en silencio sin poder decir nada. Yo me le acerco y pongo mis manos en las suyas.

— ¡Ha hecho daño a ti y a mi hermana! — la maquina del corazón empieza a sonar mas fuerte— no sabe donde se metió

— Peeta cálmate

— ¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! Ese hijo de perra dejo embarazada a mi hermana y te engañó

—Lo se Peeta pero es mejor dejarlo así— empieza a ponerse rojo de la rabia y busca algo en la habitación, busca por todos lados como si se le hubiera perdido algo.

—No, no se va a quedar así—Intenta levantarse pero lo agarro del brazo y lo vuelvo a acostar con una fuerza que nunca supe que tuviera. El empieza a cerrar y abrir los ojos como si no supiera donde estaba. Le toco la cara haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. Deja de sonar la maquina como una loca y me mira ya sin estar molesto.

—No vale la pena

—Pero…— pongo un dedo en sus labios.

—Nada— el asiente y vuelve a acostarse, ahora tranquilo. Se que no se quedara quieto pero es mejor pensar que por el momento no le ha pasado nada. Pienso en cuidarlo y volverlo a la normalidad.

Pasamos así varias horas, hablando de las cosas que hemos hecho en estos días y las que haremos. No le puedo contar sobre la carta que me llego del tal Gale para no ponerlo peor, es mejor que no sepa de eso y que este tranquilo.

**Soy un caso perdido chicas, en este capitulo tampoco pude poner la parte del adelanto pero se los prometo que el próximo, ¡SI LO PONDRE! Esta confirmado.**

**Para las fans que son de Green Day, les hago esta pregunta: ¡!¿NO ESTAN FELICES POR EL NUEVO ALBUN UNO?! Yo estoy que me desmayo de la felicidad.**

**Bueno dejando a parte Green Day aquí van las respuestas de sus reviewwwwsss:**

**Torposoplo12: gracias por siempre dejar reviews en mis fic, yo me estoy leyendo los tuyos pero no he dejado review (lo se, lo siento) es porque lo hago todo por el celular y el pobrecito algún día de esto dejara de funcionar ¡pero si dejare reviews!**

**Carla Mellark: Gracias por tu review, me gustan mucho tus fics y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Carolina: jajajaj gracias por tu review, me ha gustado mucho.**

**Bueno, en fin, dejen review que tanto me gusta leerlos y me dan ánimos para seguir con este fic.**


	8. Enmascarados

Capitulo 8

Enmascarados

Katniss Pov

Habían pasado dos horas. Peeta estaba en la cama sentado, haciendo algo en un cuaderno mientras que yo leía un libro y se escuchábamos por la radio the Reason de Hoobastak. Me encanta esa canción. Me levanto de la silla y le subo el volumen. Siento la mirada de Peeta en mi pero en cada movimiento que hago. Me siento en la silla, pongo mis pies encima y sigo leyendo. Puedo ver de reojo como Peeta me mira de vez en cuando. Es como un juego, nos miramos pero no decimos nada, yo leo y el hace algo en ese cuaderno. Aparto el libro y lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —le pregunto yo. El me sonríe de lado, mira la hoja a mí y la hoja otra vez.

—No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto— levanto una ceja y lo miro con cara triste. El se pone tenso.

— ¿Y ahora? —empiezo a hacer pucheros.

—No me hagas esa cara Katniss— no le hago caso y me levanto. Me pongo en frente de el y me le acerco siguiendo con el puchero. El suspira—Bien

Yo sonrío y miro su cuaderno. Lo que veo es una grande hoja, adentro dibujado la cara de una chica con una trenza mientras leía un libro. Mi libro, esa soy yo.

—Wao Peeta— estaba empezando a hacer el cuerpo pero la cara la tenia terminada—no me habías dicho que eras un artista.

—Bueno lo hago por divertimiento y me gustaba lo concentrada que te veías— lo miro a la cara y me doy cuenta que me esta mirando a mi. El se me acerca y junta otra vez nuestros labios. Dejo el dibujo a un lado y me le acerco, pongo mis manos en su cara, pasándolas hacia ese pelo rubio que tanto me gusta.

—Peeta— digo yo entre besos. El pone sus manos en mis caderas y trata acercarse más a mí.

—Permiso—nos separamos bruscamente mirando hacia la puerta y encontrándonos a la tal enfermera Delly. Se veía decepcionada y un poco… ¿triste? Respira profundo y se acerca a nosotros. Yo intento arreglarme el pelo y poder respirar normal.

—El señor Mellark podrá salir hoy, le daremos el alta dentro de algunas horas— Yo asiento y ella se va pero antes mira a Peeta y a mí y desapareceré por la puerta.

— ¿Y a esa que le pasa? —digo yo mirando a Peeta. El me sonríe y me agarra de la mano.

—Bueno ella y yo somos amigos desde que entre en el bachillerato.

— ¿Amigos?... — levanto una ceja, intrigada— ¿y nada mas?

—Y nada mas, la única eres tú— los dos sonreímos y nos volvemos a besar. Se me viene una idea a la mente. Peeta y yo aquí haciendo sexo en esta habitación. No me digan pervertida pero era imposible pensar bien cuando nuestros labios están unidos y nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose, me hace recordar cuando… Ok Katniss contrólate.

.-.

Pasaron algunas horas más y le dieron el alta a Peeta. Ya cuando nos íbamos ayudo a Peeta a ponerse la ropa.

—Estoy bien Kat, soy capaz de ponerme la ropa por mi solo— yo me hago la oídos sordos y le pongo la camisa. El solo se deja y se ríe. Ya listo para salir escuchamos abrirse la puerta. Me volteo y veo a una mujer alta, igual a la hermana de Peeta, su madre Johanna. Los dos se quedan viendo largo rato haciendo que me sienta una sobrada en esta habitación.

—Bueno, Peeta te espero abajo— el me mira y asiente. Paso por alado de Johanna pero antes ella me dedica una mirada de odio. Salgo de la habitación pero esta vez sin quedarme a espiar. No quiero presenciar otra pelea familiar, ya esta suficiente con la mía.

.-.

Peeta y yo nos vamos del hospital en silencio. El no me dice nada de la conversación de su madre y yo no lo presiono. Y así pasa la semana. Peeta venia a dormir en mi casa algunos días y yo algunos en su casa cuando su madre no estaba. Yo cuido de el desde que salimos del hospital. A veces pienso que no le ha afectado mucho la droga pero hay momentos que como se desconecta del mundo y viaja a otro planeta o a su rabia a cualquier cosa. Yo intento no pensar en eso pero cada vez lo veo empeorar. Le pregunto si sigue con las drogas pero el me dice siempre que no. Le pregunte a Delly pero ella me dijo que al inicio era así porque su cuerpo necesitaba la droga y si no la tenia se debilitaba, me hablo de meterlo en un centro de recuperación pero ni lo pensé.

De vez en cuando llamaba a mi hermana Annie. Ella me decía que Effie estaba siempre apartada de todos y no hablaba.

—Katniss ¿Por qué no regresas? Todos te extrañamos—me dice ella por el teléfono. Yo estoy en la silla de mi escritorio mientras hablo con ella.

—No puedo Annie, le di una oportunidad y ella no la aprovecho… no puedo volver a vivir con ella, no quiero hablar mas de eso…

—Ok, Kat no te presionare.

—Cuéntame, ¿que pasa con Finnick? — siento un silencio en el teléfono— ¿hola?

—Si, estoy aquí— suspira— no lo he vuelto a ver pero si me manda mensajes al celular y al correo pero yo no le respondo.

— ¿No era que querías darle celos?

—Si pero ¿como? No tengo a alguien que le guste.

—No digas eso Annie, tienes muchos hombres detrás de ti— me siento en la cama— Tengo una idea. Esta semana harán una fiesta de disfraces, ¿sabes esas la que dan cada año?

—Si, si se

—Bueno, escuche que Finnick va a venir a la fiesta…podemos ir, yo con Peeta y tú con tu compañero

— ¿Pero quien puede ser?

— ¿puede ser Cato?

—El esta con Clove—dice Annie sin ánimos.

—Ya no mas, Prim me contó que se dejaron ayer porque Cato se canso de ella— las empezamos a reírnos.

— ¿Y quien no se cansa con esa? — dice Annie.

—Pobre Cato… Ok, pongámonos serias— tratamos de no reírnos y sigo hablando— ¿Qué piensas?

—Que es una buena idea pero no tengo disfraces, me tengo que comprar una nuevo

—Eso no es problema para las hermanas Everdeen.

Las dos acordamos en ir hoy al centro comercial para comprar los disfraces porque la fiesta es pasado mañana en la noche. Por la televisión se puede ver la publicidad de esa fiesta, irán gente famosa y van a estar paparazzi. También habrán varios grupos de música pero será sorpresa.

Escucho abrirse la puerta y me levanto rápidamente, viendo al chico rubio llegar.

—Hola— susurro mientras lo rodeo con mis brazos el cuello y le doy un suave beso en los labios. El sonríe y me agarra de la cintura.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? — nos separamos y me aparta mechones de la cara.

— ¿Sabes la fiesta de disfraces que habla todo el mundo?

—Ah esa, si ¿y que pasa?

—Bueno que tengo invitaciones para ir— abre la boca sorprendido— ¿quieres ir?

—Claro pero y el disfraz, ¿que me pondré?

—Bueno he pensando en eso, hoy vamos Annie y yo al centro comercial a comprarlo. Pasado mañana es la fiesta y mmm…. Puedo llamar a Cato para que venga y te acompañara mientras que nosotras dos estamos con lo nuestro.

—Me parece buena idea

.-.

Así paso. Una hora después estábamos los cuatro en el centro comercial. Entramos a una enorme tienda de disfraces, Peeta y Cato se fueron al lado de los hombres y Annie y yo a la de las mujeres.

— ¿De que piensas ir? — me pregunta Annie mientras buscamos entre ropa.

—No se, no estoy decidida todavía y ¿tu?

—Creo de enfermera sexy— las dos nos reímos. Seguimos varios minutos buscando. Habían disfraces de todo tipo pero no me podía decidir. Annie y yo nos probamos varios. Yo me probé una de policía, otra de enfermera pero nada. Annie a la final se decide por comprar un disfraz de Avispa. Trae un vestido largo hasta mitad muslo, de rayas negras y amarillas. Unas antenas amarillas en la cabeza y medias largas del mismo color.

Annie se va a pagar su disfraz y me deja seguir buscando. Entro en una habitación donde se encuentran disfraces de hombre y mujer. Miro lejos de mi y encuentro a Peeta viendo alguna ropa. El levanta la mirada, me mira y me sonríe. Yo agarro el disfraz de sirvienta y me lo pongo encima de la ropa.

— ¿Qué piensas de este?

—Que si lo compras no te durara ni una hora puesta— le dedico una mirada coqueta y me voy a probar el vestido. Me quito toda la ropa y me pongo el corsé negro con rayas blancas con un moño en el medio. El corsé viene pegado a una mini falda que llega hasta mitad muslo. Después me pongo unas medias largas hasta las rodillas y unos tacones de punta fina, altos y negros. A la final me pongo el cintillo negro y salgo. Afuera se encuentra Peeta esperándome, cuando me ve se queda a boca abierta. Intenta decir algo pero no logra hablar, me mira de arriba abajo y puedo notar un fuerte color en sus cachetes. No tengo que preguntar nada, ya se lo que piensa. Le dedico una mirada seductora y me voy a cambiar con paso lento y moviendo las caderas. Ya cuando iba a cerrar la persiana, miro a Peeta mandándole un beso. Bajo mi mirada hacia su entrepierna y me doy cuenta que alguien esta muy feliz hoy por verme. Me muerdo el labio y entro dejando a Peeta boquiabierto.

.-.

Los dos días pasaron volando. Peeta no me mostró su disfraz, me decía que no quería arruinar la sorpresa. El día de la fiesta, una hora antes ya estaba lista. Con mi disfraz de sirvienta salgo de la casa. Dejo el pelo suelto pero me pongo el cintillo negro, dejando el pelo enrulado.

Salgo de la casa y me encuentro a Peeta arregostado a una moto en la acera.

— ¿Peeta? — el chico rubio se voltea y así puedo ver su cara. Lleva puesto una capa negra, debajo de esta mas ropa negra, un gorro y una mascara pero no la tenía puesta— ¿eres el zorro?

—Ese mismo— se me acerca y me da un suave beso— me estas torturando.

Yo le sonrío y agarro su capa para atraerlo a mis labios otra vez. Peeta pone sus manos en mi cadera y con la otra me toca la cara.

—Mejor irnos, aquí nos pueden ver—digo yo entre pequeños besos.

—No me interesa— empieza a besarme mas fuerte pero yo me aparto de el.

—Vámonos porque si no, no llegaremos—el suspira y se pone la mascara y se acomoda el gorro. Yo sonrío y me muerdo el labio.

—Si sigues así no podré controlarme.

—A sí, ¿como? — me monto en la moto lentamente pasando un pie seguido por el otro y sentándome derecha, esperando a que Peeta lo hiciera pero el se me queda viendo— ¿entonces?

El despierta del sueño y se sienta en frente de mí agarrando primero la capa para no pisarla.

—Agarrate bien—me dice el mientras acelera. Yo lo abrazo por la espalda y le rodeo la cintura. El acelera y salimos de la acera hacia la calle. Me recuesto en su espalda mientras siento el viento por todo mi cuerpo. Le agarro el gorro a Peeta para que no se le caiga y me quedo dormida sin saberlo—ya llegamos.

Peeta se baja y me ayuda a bajarme. Yo todavía con sueño me bajo.

— ¿Vamos? —me pregunta Peeta poniéndose el gorro y la mascara.

—Vamos—le agarro de la mano y vamos hacia la fiesta.

.-.

Paparazzis por todos lados nos toman fotos mientras entramos a la fiesta. La fiesta se encuentra en unos de los locales más populares de Los Ángeles, había una cola para entrar para la gente invitada corta. Mientras esperamos en la cola llegan Annie y Cato. Annie lleva su vestido de abeja y Cato lleva uno de… ¿Hulk?

— ¿No me digas que te disfrazaste de Hulk? — le digo yo. El me mira con una sonrisa burlona. Esta todo verde y con solo unos pantalones. Annie se ve un poco incomoda con lo cerca que están pero intenta sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasa?, este disfraz me gusto— se hace el ofendido y mira a los paparazzis, los saluda y se hace hacer preguntas, dejándonos solos. El como yo somos famosos por nuestra familia.

Miro a Annie, ella asiente y yo le sonrío. Al rato llega Prim vestida de Ángel con Thresh vestido de policía. Todos hacemos chistes riéndonos de los demás disfraces. Pasan algunos minutos y nos dejan entrar ya sabiendo quienes somos. Dejamos atrás a los paparazzis y entramos. Primero se pasa por una sala de piso y pared negra con solo una luz en el medio de la habitación. A lo último se puede ver una puerta negra de tela. Desde aquí se escucha el echo de la música de la otra habitación. Peeta abre la puerta de lado y nos deja entrar dejándonos ver al fin la sala. Nos encontramos en una inmensa sala iluminada de luces de varios colores, el suelo y las paredes son negros por todos lados. Al final se encuentra un escenario desocupado. Alrededor de este se encuentran varias mesas rojas con nombres encima. Aparte de eso se encuentra varia gente en el bar o hablando, algunas sentadas ya en sus mesas, otras parados.

— ¿nos vamos a sentar? — pregunta Prim. La gente lleva trajes como los de nosotros, algunos de superhéroes otros de enfermera o araña… Nos sentamos en la mesa escrita con nuestros nombres. Solo que falta un nombre: Finnick Odair. Miro a Annie y me doy cuenta que esta mirando el nombre de Finnick. Cato como siempre empieza a hablar con Thresh y con Peeta, dejándonos a las chicas solas a un lado— ¿creen que vaya a venir Clove?

—No lo creo, a ella no la invitaron—digo yo mientras miro a todas partes sin darle importancia a Clove.

— ¿Y Finnick? — pregunta Annie. Yo la miro y veo en sus ojos que se vuelven llorosos.

—No pienses en el Annie, disfruta esta noche con nosotros— le digo yo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo intentare— dice ella escondiendo su cara. Prim y yo nos miramos un rato ya entendiéndonos con la mirada como si estuviéramos hablando. En la escuela siempre nos decían el trío porque éramos las tres mejores amigas y todavía lo seguimos siendo.

Al rato, Cato se sienta alado de Annie, Prim alado de Thresh y yo alado de Peeta. Veo a Cato hablando con Annie ya contenta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Peeta me pasa su brazo por el hombro y todos nos quedamos en silencio porque ya va a empezar. Por los lados del escenario se encuentran cámaras moviéndose de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando nos encuadran y les hago un saludo.

—Bienvenidos— del escenario aparece Caesar Flickerman, el presentador. Esta fiesta es una de las más importantes y vistas de la televisión y solo invitan a gente famosa y a grupos de música de fama. Empieza a hablar por vario rato hasta que deja pasar el primer grupo. Por primero aparece el grupo Muse, cantando Madness de su nuevo álbum. Todos aplaudimos cuando sale el grupo y empieza la canción.

—No se como puedes aguantar en ser famosa— me dice Peeta al oído mientras canta el grupo.

—Practica—lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara. Nos quedamos así por vario tiempo como si todo hubiera desaparecido. De repente siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan y siento el corazón latir mas rápido. Estos síntomas ya los conozco… Bruscamente aparto la mirada y miro el escenario. Intento respirar profundamente pero se me hace difícil… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Nos quedamos viendo toda la canción hasta que salen y entra Caesar. Yo intento no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar y me concentro en lo que dice.

— hoy tenemos invitados especiales aquí, por ejemplo, por primera vez viene la señorita Everdeen.

Las cámaras me encuadran y yo las saludo. Habla de otras cosas por unos minutos haciéndonos reír.

—Bueno ya es hora ¡que empiece la fiesta! — todos gritamos y aplaudimos. Ahora es el momento donde podemos disfrutar de la fiesta. Aparece un grupo cantando en el escenario mientras todos nos levantamos. Peeta y yo vamos hacia el grupo que se hizo que contiene, Cato, Annie, Prim y Thresh. Hablamos y echamos bromas mientras tomamos algunas copas. De vez en cuando las cámaras nos encuadran pero están mas en el escenario donde se esta haciendo una especie de juego entre famosos. Después de un rato Peeta y yo vamos a conocer a los demás. A mi esto es normal pero Peeta se ve nervioso y un poco tímido.

—No comen— le digo yo al oído para hacerme escuchar.

—Yo creo que si— los dos nos reímos y nos ponemos un poco apartados de todos. Nos burlamos de los trajes, y también los nuestros, hablamos de varias cosas. No parábamos de reírnos hasta que la música se apaga y sale un nuevo grupo. Dejo el baso en una mesa y me quedo viendo el escenario.

—"Summer has come and passed" —empieza a cantar Billie Joe, el cantante de Green Day.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — miro Peeta ofreciéndome su mano. Yo sonrío y pongo mi mano en la suya.

Entramos en la pista de baile donde se encuentran varias parejas bailando. Peeta pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo le rodeo el cuello con las mías y nos llevamos al ritmo de la canción.

—"Wake me up when september ends" — esta cantando el inicio de la canción, donde es lenta.

Dejo poner mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y el pone la suya encima de mi. Peeta es muy lindo conmigo, pero no puedo sentir algo por el en tan solo poco tiempo… no se que sentir, cada vez me siento mas confusa pensar en el.

Desde donde estoy puedo ver a Cato y a Annie bailar pero ella al rato se pone tensa. Veo por la puerta entrar a Finnick vistiendo con un smoking, sin disfraz. El se acerca a la pista y mira a Annie, se quedan así vario tiempo hasta que ella decide irse de la pista con Cato, dejándolo solo. El se queda viendo como se va Annie y me mira. El hace una media sonrisa triste y se va a sentar en una mesa cuando la canción termina. Me separo un poco de Peeta y lo miro a esos ojos que tanto me gustan.

—Quieres acompañarme a un lugar más tranquilo— el sin pensarlo dos veces se separa de mi, me ofrece su mano y se acomoda el sombrero. Los dos salimos de la pista agarrados de la mano. Algunos minutos después de tanto buscar entramos en una habitación, igual de oscura y sin nadie. Empujo a Peeta a la pared y le doy un feroz beso. El me va bajando la falda mientras que yo le muevo el pelo y dejo a un lado el gorro. La falda cae al suelo y la empujo a un lado. Ahora beso su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros. Me arrodillo en el piso y le desabrocho los pantalones.

—Katniss— miro hacia arriba y veo Peeta mirarme con deseo. Me muerdo el labio y bajo sus pantalones con todo y boxers dejando libre su erección. Acerco mi boca y hago entrar. Peeta pone sus manos en mi pelo mientras yo entro y salgo. Mueve su mano atrás hacia delante pare que fuera mas rápido. Yo con una mano masajeo sus testículos. Peeta deja salir varios gemidos. Lo saco de mi boca y en el mismo momento me llena por toda la cara— dios, Katniss

Me levanto y me paso un dedo por la cara limpiándome y después lamiendo la mano. Peeta se me acerca y me besa ferozmente, me pega al muro y pone mis piernas en su cintura. Me besa sin dejarme respirar, de un lado a otro. Deja a un lado las braguitas y entra en mí de una envestida.

Entra y sale de mí cada vez más rápido. Agarra mi trasero y me levanta mas, apretándome a el. Lo siento cada vez mas adentro de mí haciéndome ver las estrellas. Peeta susurra mi nombre y yo intento no gritar, mordiéndome los labios. Muerdo su cuello, dejando una marca.

Peeta se viene en mí unos minutos después dejando caer su cabeza en mi pecho. Al rato me voy yo también sintiendo como el orgasmo me consume. Levanta la cabeza y me mira a la cara, con su mascara todavía en la cara, haciéndole una mirada oscura, excitándome mas de lo que estoy.

—Nunca volveré a ver estos disfraces como antes— los dos nos reímos y nos quedamos todavía unidos.

—Es mejor irnos, todos están en la fiesta y nos pueden ver—digo yo. Cuanto quisiera quedarme así todo el día. Peeta me sonríe y se separa de mi, sintiendo como un vacío dentro de mi.

Me subo la falda y me arreglo el pelo mientras que Peeta se pone el gorro y se sube los pantalones.

—Katniss he estado pensando en…— me volteo y lo miro— ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — me le acerco y lo miro confundida mientras me arreglo la ropa.

—Bueno…— respira profundo y me mira—he estado pensando en lo que siento por ti

Abro los ojos como platos, no quiero escuchar esto, ya se lo que viene y ya pase por esto antes y termino que me traicionaron.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? —le pregunto yo sintiéndome cada vez fría.

—Me gustas Katniss pero eso ya lo sabes— hace una pausa, pensando en lo que decir.

— ¿Sientes algo mas fuerte que eso?

—Si pero me daba miedo decírtelo, ahí lo tienes— yo intento quedarme normal para que no sepa lo perdida que estaba— ¿y tu?

—Yo…— abren la puerta y entra gente. Yo me aparto para darles paso hasta que se van por la otra puerta—mejor hablar esto en la casa ¿no?

—Claro— se ve decepcionado pero lo dejo pasar, es mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

— ¿Me esperas en la pista mientras yo voy al baño? —le pregunto yo. El asiente.

—Te espero— se va de la puerta y yo me voy a la otra puerta.

Me voy rápido pero a la misma vez intentando no caerme con estos tacones. Entro en el baño de mujeres y me miro al espejo.

— ¿Qué haces Katniss? — me pregunto a mi misma. Me echo agua a la cara y me acomodo el pelo, volviéndome a poner el cintillo. Acomodo el vestido y salgo. Ya en el pasillo oscuro veo a alguien acercarse. Ya casi cerca de esta persona me doy cuenta que es Peeta pero lleva el gorro que le cubre la cara. El pasa sus manos por mi cintura y me acerca a su boca y yo me dejo… sus labios se sienten de repente diferentes, sus manos buscan por todo mi cuerpo, unas manos desconocidas. Abro los ojos y veo a este hombre sin gorro, dejándome ver el pelo marrón… ¿marrón?

Este no es Peeta.

— ¿Pee-Peeta? — intento alejarme de este hombre pero de repente me caigo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y lo ultimo que escucho es a alguien riendo… Desde el piso veo aparecer a una persona mas, más bien a Clove riendo junto al hombre vestido igual que Peeta mientras se quita la mascara y deja mostrar su cara.

* * *

**No me maten por favor, por lo menos lo logre poner a la final **

**¿Qué piensan de este capi? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto, opiniones? Saben que me pueden escribir, yo les respondo, leo siempre sus comentarios.**

**Espero más de dos review si quieren que la continúe, me gusta mucho leerlos y saber sus opiniones. Este capitulo se me hizo difícil hacerlo, no se porque pero no me convence… **

**Por el momento estoy haciendo dos series mas de Peeta y Katniss, la primera se llama "Así que piensas que eres yo" y la segunda que es nueva se llama "My Plug in Baby", aquí les dejo el sumario de la segunda ya que les había dejado el de la primera antes:**

**Sumario: Mujeriego, sexy, rompecorazones, strep tease. Soy el hombre que cualquiera mujer quisiera pasar una noche. Me dedico a bailar para las mujeres y darle mi cuerpo por dinero cada noche. Enseñaré a mi aprendiz, Katniss Everdeen, virgen y tímida cambiara en corto tiempo a rompecorazones, robándose el mío. **

**Pueden encontrar el fic en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Viva la vida

Capitulo 9

Viva la vida

Katniss Pov

— ¡Déjame! — intento que el sucio de Gale me suelte pero el solo me empuja hacia delante. Clove abre la puerta y Gale me tira al piso. Levanto la cara y miro donde me encuentro. Es como una habitación toda vacía, sin nada, solo las paredes gastadas y viejas, lo mismo que el piso. Los dos bichos raros me trajeron a una habitación lejos de la fiesta y no me pude escapar.

—Pobrecita— Clove da saltos y se me acerca. Yo intento alejarme pero ella es más veloz y me tira del pelo, arrastrándome hacia la pared y pegándome con esa y me tira al suelo— cuantas ganas tenia de hacerte esto.

Clove se agacha y se pone en frente de mí con esa cara de psicópata que tiene. Yo intento agarrarme la cabeza del dolor por los varios golpes que he recibido, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? — mi voz suena como un susurro débil. Intento abrir los ojos y veo esa cara que tanto odio.

—Deberías de haberte quedado en Londres y pudrirte allá— se levanta y empieza a caminar por toda la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. Miro a Gale recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, cara sarcástica, viéndome a mí y a Clove— siempre te creíste la mejor de todos, me dejabas a un lado y eso ¡LO ODIO! — Se agacha en frente de mi y me mira casi saliéndole los ojos— gracias a ti estamos en la ruina—me escupe y se ríe— tus padres han dañado a los nuestros y yo me vengare con su hija.

Empieza a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que se me paren los pelos de punta.

—Cuando salga de aquí, se lo voy a contar a todos— digo yo intentando abrir los ojos.

—mmm… pero chica, es que tu no saldrás de aquí— se levanta y me mira con desprecio—no olvidaras esta noche, cuando Gale termine contigo, iré con Peeta.

— ¡Deja a Peeta! — ella se hace la sorprendida y se ríe a carcajadas.

—El es mío, todo lo que es tuyo, es mío ahora, de ti no quedara nada—hace una pausa y continua—Yo me quedare aquí hasta que Gale termine… Gale

El se acerca a Clove, se quita la capa y la mascara mostrando su cara. Clove lo mira y le da un beso feroz haciéndome venir las ganas de vomitar. Yo aparto la mirada y me quedo viendo el suelo.

¿Dónde estará Peeta? Y ¿donde estoy yo? Los nervios me crecen cada vez mas, pensando en que me van hacer. No puedo salir de este lugar, primero: son dos contra uno, segundo: no tengo suficiente fuerza para salir de este lugar sucio.

Siento algunas pisadas y miro Gale acercarse a mi y agacharse con una sonrisa sarcástica. Saca algo de sus pantalones y me lo muestra.

—Esto era de lo que se moría tu novio— me muestra una bolsa con un polvo blanco adentro— tenias que verlo, se volvía loco pero ahora que esta contigo no vuelve mas conmigo a comprar, que lastima…— saca un poco de la bolsa y lo respira por la nariz— ¿Quieres?

Yo digo un no con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.

—Fue fácil seguir sus pasos, estuvimos Clove y yo vigilándolos— me enseña su traje— este entupido traje fue una parte del plan para que te acercaras a mí.

—Peeta no sabrá nada— dice Clove haciendo sonar sus tacones y mirándome con desprecio— no te imaginas lo que le haré

Ella se ríe. Me tapo las orejas pero Gale me agarra los brazos y los baja con fuerza. Yo solo lo miro a esa cara de maniático…

—Siempre te he visto por televisión y me parecías sexy, ahora que te tengo aquí, lo eres más.

Yo intento pegarme mas a la pared pero es imposible, solo si pudiera traspasarla seria posible.

Intento taparme el cuerpo con este maldito disfraz pero es muy pequeño y no me cubre casi nada. Gale pone sus manos en mis brazos y con fuerza me los aparta. Yo intento resistirme pero el es el doble de mi y es mas fuerte.

Tengo que escapar de aquí.

Gale se me acerca y pone sus labios en los míos. Yo cierro los ojos y con toda mi fuerza le doy una patada en sus partes íntimas con los tacones. El empieza a gritar de dolor e intento alzarme y correr hacia la puerta pero Clove se me tira encima haciéndonos caer, ella se pociciona encima de mí, haciendo llevarme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sonríe y se aparta quedando cerca de mi cabeza.

—Quédate quieta, cariñito— me agarra los brazos apartándolos de mi cuerpo. Gale con rabia se me acerca y me inyecta algo en el brazo—bien, compórtate bien.

Intento moverme pero Clove me apreta sus asquerosas uñas en mi brazo haciéndome gritar de dolor y que se me saliera una lagrima.

Empiezo a sentirme ligera como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada, la cara la siento pesada y no la puedo mover. Mi cuerpo deja de dar patadas y mis piernas caen al suelo. Veo la sonrisa de Gale y Clove, riéndose triunfantes.

Gale separa mis piernas y se pociciona en medio, se apoya con sus manos y empieza a quitarme el corsé. Yo intento moverme pero es imposible, no siento nada, solo las manos de Gale moverse por mi cuerpo y el miedo crecer cada vez mas.

Deja a un lado el corsé dejando la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo desnudo y me quita la falda.

—Eres mejor de lo que pensaba— miro hacia atrás y veo a Clove viendo como se mueve Gale mientras me quita la ropa. Gale se baja los pantalones y deja en vista su erección. No, no, no… Intento otra vez moverme solamente provocando un mínimo movimiento de mi brazo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y me salen varias lágrimas sin poder aguantarlas.

El sonríe y me quita las braguitas y me toca por adentro, introduciendo un dedo.

—Pee…ta—intento gritar pero solo me sale como un suspiro.

—El no va a estar aquí, querida— me dice Clove al odio y ahí es cuando siento el pene de Gale entrar en mi dolorosamente. Se me sale un grito de dolor, esta vez fuerte. Clove me da una bofetada con rabia dejándome el cachete rojo.

—Eres muy estrecha— mis piernas las pone alrededor de su cintura y entra y sale de mí con ferocia. Gale lo tiene muy grande y yo soy pequeña para un tamaño como el de el, lo que siento es dolor cada vez que entra en mi.

Me agarra de las caderas y con más fuerza sale y entra de mí. Mi respiración se hace pesada y mis llantos son más fuertes. Clove se aparta de mi y se acerca a Gale, sentándose alado de el y juntando sus bocas. Yo intento no mirarlos, solo miro el techo, esperando a que termine el dolor.

— ¡Peeta! — grito esta vez con fuerza. Clove se separa de Gale y me tapa la boca. Gale me da una embestida tan fuerte que me mueve para todos lados.

—Serás una puta Katniss— ella se me acerca y me mira con asco— serás así para toda la vida.

— ¡No!

Peeta Pov

Vuelvo a la fiesta después de haber estado con Katniss. Esa chica me esta volviendo loco, me excita de una manera obsesiva.

Entro en la fiesta donde por el momento esta cantando un grupo. Siempre he querido venir a este lugar, lo veía en la televisión desde pequeño y siempre me gusto pero claro, como uno como yo podía entrar en el Distrito 12, uno de los locales más famosos.

Pido un wisky en la barra mientras me siento, me quito el gorro y espero a que me lo traigan. Desde que deje las drogas me siento cada vez peor, he tenido pesadillas, me molesto por cualquier cosa y tengo problemas para concentrarme, quisiera dejar de hacerlo por Katniss pero no se si lo podré aguantar por mucho tiempo... Katniss, ¿que me ha hecho esa chica?

— ¿Peeta? — me volteo y veo a una chica de pelo rubio disfrazada de campanilla. Lleva un vestido verde hasta mitad muslo, zapatillas puntiagudas y un gorrito verde

— ¿Delly? — ella se me acerca y me abraza por largo rato. Delly y yo somos mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de memoria. Ella y yo fuimos una especie de novios cuando empezamos la primaria pero duramos como dos meses y nos quedamos como mejores amigos. Siempre esta cuando la necesito y yo siempre la ayudo en cualquier problema, cuando estaba en el hospital ella me cuido todo lo que pudo y me hizo compañía— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me invito Finnick pero al parecer no era yo a la que quería hoy— Ella mira a alguien y le sigo la mirada viendo a Finnick y a Annie bailar muy juntos y felices.

—Esos dos son una cosa seria— los dos nos reímos. Llega mi wisky y pido otro para Delly.

— ¿Y Katniss? — la miro y se pone tensa.

—Fue al baño, viene dentro de un momento— ella asiente.

—Te conozco Peeta, esa mirada que pusiste cuando te dije de Katniss la conozco muy bien…—la miro con un poco de vergüenza—la amas

Aparto la mirada y miro el baso de whisky.

—Eso creo pero no se si le soy correspondido

—Las chicas somos difíciles Peeta, no admitimos que amamos a alguien, tienes que dar el paso tu, si ella dice que no siente lo mismo por ti es ella la que se lo pierde— doy el ultimo trago al whisky y le sonrío, siempre me ha gustado su sonrisa, es tan tierna.

—Y dime, ¿alguien te ha robado el corazón? — le pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Un chico pero el esta enamorado de otra— ella sonríe y se me acerca. Yo me quedo quieto y siento sus labios en los míos. Se aparta de mi y me mira a los ojos, muy cerca— eres el chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener, tierno, bello, inteligente— me aparta el pelo de la cara, yo solo la miro a los ojos sin decir nada— te mereces a alguien que te ame y esa puede ser Katniss, ve detrás de esa chica, no la dejes ir.

Se me acerca y me da otro pequeño beso y se va. Sigo con la mirada sus pasos hasta que desaparece.

Empiezan a cantar ColdPlay, Viva la vida. Yo miro el escenario y los veo cantar y la gente cantando la canción. Puedo ver pasar varia gente que he visto en la televisión pero la mayoría tiene una mascara que le tapa la cara. Pienso en Delly sobre el beso y lo que me dijo y en Katniss cuando siento a alguien agarrarme del hombro.

—Peeta ven, apúrate— miro a Finnick. Se ve preocupado al igual que Annie. Yo me levanto y lo sigo.

— ¿Qué pasa Finnick? — Finnick aparta a la gente y abre una puerta donde nos lleva a un pasillo oscuro como todo el edificio. Los dos se voltean y me miran.

—Annie y yo íbamos a salir cuando escuchamos unos gritos. Apúrate, creo que es Katniss

En solo escuchar lo último salgo corriendo detrás de ellos. Me llevan hacia la última puerta donde salimos hacia la calle. Cruzamos y Finnick entra en un edificio abandonado a la esquina del local.

—Annie y yo íbamos saliendo de la fiesta cuando vimos a dos personas cargar a alguien. Nos acercamos y vimos a Katniss— dice el intentado respirar. Entramos en el edificio y encontramos un pasillo, sin nada adentro. Voy a matar el quien sea que le esta haciendo daño a Katniss, la rabia me llena todo el cuerpo sin poderla controlar.

Varios minutos después encontramos una puerta. Finnick me hace señas para tirarla. Annie se aparta y los dos empujamos haciendo caer la puerta y ver la escena que esta adentro. Mi corazón deja de funcionar y el mundo me cae encima, por unos segundos es como si no pudiera reaccionar. Katniss se encuentra en el piso, Gale encima de ella y Clove viéndolos desde una silla. Esta última nos mira con miedo y se levanta. Gale se da cuenta de nosotros con sorpresa y se separa de Katniss, abrochándose los pantalones.

—Hijo de puta— me tiro encima de Gale haciéndolo caer al piso, quedando yo encima de el. Empiezo a darle puños a esa cara sin dejar de respirar. Le agarro del cuello de la camisa y empiezo a darle contra el suelo, el solo se queja e intenta quitarme de encima. Me siento como si fuera otra persona, no pienso, solo reacciono.

Siento unas manos alejarme de el, yo intento resistirme pero me tiran a un lado con mucha mas fuerza.

—Déjalo Peeta, no sirve para nada— dice Finnick.

—Vete al infierno Finnick— intento levantarme para ir a matar a ese hijo de perra pero miro a Katniss y toda la rabia se me va.

Me levanto y voy hacia ella. Veo a Annie sentada alado de Katniss mientras le pone la ropa y murmura cosas para ella. Me siento alado de Katniss y le quito un mechón de la cara pero ella no me mira.

—Se desmayo — dice Annie mientras llora tratando de quitarse las lágrimas. Miro hacia atrás y encuentro a Finnick sentando a Clove y a Gale en una silla pero yo miro a Katniss. La veo débil y frágil.

—Annie— ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo miro a Katniss y después a ella—mejor llevarla a la casa.

Ella asiente y se levanta. Miro a Katniss y le doy un beso en los labios y la levanto, cargándola en mis brazos. Annie habla con Finnick y me ayuda a salir de esta maldita habitación pero antes la voz de Clove me hace pararme.

— ¡¿Y te vas con esa puta?, no sabes lo que haces! — me volteo y la miro con cara de odio.

—Tú no sabes lo que acabas de hacer

Salimos de la habitación dejando a Clove atrás mientras grita. Annie me guía hasta un carro, me imagino el de ella. Me siento atrás, pongo a Katniss en mis brazos y arranca.

Llegamos a la casa de Annie algunos minutos después ya que esta se encuentra más cerca del local. Me ayuda a bajarme y me guía hasta la habitación de Annie. La acuesto en la cama y me siento alado de ella mientras que Annie se sienta al otro lado. Me quedo viendo su hermosa cara que tanto amo mientras le aparto el pelo de la cara.

Me siento culpable por no haberla salvado antes, mientras que estaba en la fiesta bebiendo a Katniss la estaban…

—Te puedes quedar a dormir— me dice Annie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, yo la miro y asiento y vuelvo a ver a Katniss— me cambio, llamo a Finnick y preparo algo de comer, ¿ok?

Yo asiento sin quitar la mirada de Katniss y escucho la puerta cerrarse. Le quito mechones de la cara, admirando lo hermosa que es.

—Pee…ta— su vocecita, tan dulce y con dolor tanto dolor a la vez.

—Katniss, soy yo Peeta— ella abre los ojos y me mira. Nos quedamos viendo largo rato hasta que se me acerca y me abraza fuertemente.

—No me abandones— yo la abrazo y dejo que entierre su cara en mi cuello mientras llora.

—Te lo prometo cariño.

_**¡No me maten! Lo siento por no haber subido este cap antes es que entre el colegio, otros fics, no he tenido tiempo, sorry.**_

_**Bueno, ¿que piensan de este cap? Dejen reviews de su opinión please que tanto me gusta leerlos. Espero más de tres reviews si quieren que lo continúen. **_

_**Aquí les respondo a sus reviews anteriores: **_

_**Igandra: Hola, gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho. Bueno aquí van algunas cosas:**_

_**Katniss se tiro a Peeta pero Gale se disfrazo de el después que Katniss y Peeta hayan tirado.. Katniss se dio cuenta por el beso que no era Peeta pero cuando tuvieron relaciones era Peeta.**_

_**A mi también me gusta The reason, me encanta, la he escuchado tantas veces que ya me la se de memoria.**_

_**Otra cosa, Algún día de estos te dejare otro review en tu fic de All about us, ya me lo he leído pero no he tenido tiempo para dejarte el review (si lo se, soy mala) solamente te digo que es WAO! Me encanta, después te escribo mejor en tu fic.**_

_**Minifan: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado **_

_**Bellamybel: Si, yo también amo Muse, y ahora que sale el nuevo álbum, estoy como scfheughiafasfo! Y plug in Baby es como una droga para mi, esa canción la necesito escuchar cada día… es demasiado buena…**_

_**CarlaMellark: Me agrada que te haya gustado también la otra y por dejarme el review. Y si, terminares mis fics porque no me gusta dejarlos a mitad, ¡todo por ustedes!**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si quien saber más cosas sobre mi o hablar conmigo, me pueden encontrar en tumblr, mi nombre es peterpworld.**_

_**Aquí les dejo un adelanto:**_

— _**¡Katniss! — la veo tirada en el piso, pálida y sin respirar. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le llamo pero no responde, no dice nada, como si no estuviera presente…**_

_**Si, chicas el próximo será un poco dramático, estos capítulos de ahora serán así, espero que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	10. Good Riddance

Capitulo 10

Good Riddance

Katniss Pov

Empiezo a recordar lo que acaba de pasar algunas horas atrás. Aunque sintiera la respiración de Peeta en mi cuello, tranquilizándome, no me hacia dormir. Ahora si me puedo mover, puedo tener completo control de mi cuerpo pero lo malo es que los recuerdos vuelven cada vez que cierro los ojos. Abrazo a Peeta y el me abraza volviéndose a quedar dormido. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho e intento dormirme. Cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta, no me podía creer que fuera el, me había dejado hacer lo que quisiera Gale por la droga y no podía hacer nada pero ahora si que puedo, y hare.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida, soñando en la oscuridad, pasando el tiempo como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos y los abriera unos segundos después.

Siento a alguien moverse y acercarse a mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un suave beso. Yo abro los ojos lentamente y veo a esa cara hermosa, ojos azules, pelo rubio y esa sonrisa que me quita la respiración.

—Lo siento no quería despertarte— dice Peeta un poco avergonzado. Yo sonrío y le devuelvo un pequeño beso.

—Me gustaría despertar así todos los días— digo yo mientras pasó una mano por su cara y toco esos labios que tanto me gustan. El cierra los ojos y me da un suave beso en el dedo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dice el abriendo los ojos. Yo suspiro y dejo caer mi mano.

—Me siento confusa por lo que paso

—Debería de matar a ese hijo de pe—rápidamente hago que me mire poniendo mis manos en su cara y girándola hacia mí para que me vea.

—No Peeta no lo digas— el me mira y asiente nada mas. Me recuerdo ayer cuando entro en la habitación e iba casi matando a Gale, fue como si fuera otra persona, como si el Peeta que había conocido se hubiera ido— gracias Peeta, por haber llegado.

—No, no, si hubiera ido antes, el no te hubiera echo nada, todo esto es mi culpa

—Shh…Peeta no es tu culpa, ¿ok?— el asiente y se levanta de la cama. Yo me siento y miro la habitación, dándome cuenta que es la de Annie— ¿A Dónde vas? — el se voltea y se vuelve a sentar en frente de mi.

—Katniss cada vez me siento ir, no pude resistirme más…—suspira y continúa— me he puesto en un centro de rehabilitación—espera a que hable pero yo solo me quedo viendo el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal? — Digo con un poco de rabia—habíamos acordado de poder ayudarte.

—Si lo se pero con todo lo que ha pasado Katniss…— asiento y me acerco a el.

—Si es lo mejor que piensas…

—Lo estoy tratando Katniss pero no es fácil— pongo una mano en sus labios y me acerco a ellos, dándole un corto beso. Peeta pone sus manos en mi cintura e intenta profundizar el beso pero yo me aparto— lo siento…

—No, no pasa nada es solo que estoy un poco cansada— el asiente y me de un corto beso.

Peeta se levanta de la cama dejándome ver su hermosa espalda con ese disfraz del zorro. Se gira y me mira con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

—Annie no esta en la casa, ni tus padres, llame a mi hermana Glimmer, no se si te molesta que…

—No importa, ¿cuando viene? — intento sonreírle difícilmente, su hermana me callo bien pero esta esperando un bebe de mi ex novio que me engañó.

—Dentro de una media hora— yo asiento y saco la sabana para arroparme. Siento unas manos ayudarme a arropar mi cuerpo, yo solo me dejo. Peeta me quita algunos mechones de la cara y me da un beso en la frente—cuanto quisiera estar aquí todo el día contigo Katniss— se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos mientras sonríe muy cerca de mi cara—te amo Katniss.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición, viéndonos el uno al otro sin decir nada. ¿Qué es lo que me acaba de decir? "te ama, katniss, te ama" dice una vocecita en mi mente. Trago fuerte e intento pensar. ¿Yo lo amo?

El me mira intentando descifrar mi expresión. Al inicio cuando lo conocí pensaba que era solamente para follar pero ahora mis sentimientos hacia el están hechos un desastre, estoy confundida y no se que pensar en lo que me acaba de decir.

Solamente una vez me han dicho que me amaban y salí engañada. ¿Qué tengo que decir? Mi pulso empieza a acelerar e intento pensar en decirle algo pero nada sale de mi boca, como si hubiera decidido quedarse cerrada.

—Entiendo si no me respondes ahora, después de lo que te paso ayer— el sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz— pero ya lo sabes.

Y con eso se aleja de mí saliendo de la habitación pero antes de salir me mira y sonríe haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo normal.

Me tiro en la cama y miro el techo, solamente escuchando mi respiración.

Mi cabeza esta echa un tornado, primero me pasa lo de ayer con Gale y Clove, ahora esta Peeta que me dice que me ama. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? El único hombre que me había dicho que me amaba me engaño… "Peeta no te haría eso" dijo otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza. Si siento cariño hacia el, es atento y hermoso, tiene unos ojos que nunca me cansaría de ver y ese pelo rubio que reconocería en cualquier lado. Aunque llevemos saliendo ni un mes, creo que siento algo por el pero no se si es amor o solo atracción sexual. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho el timbre de la casa. Pasó media hora y no me di cuenta. Me levanto y bajo las escaleras con lentitud. Ya abajo encuentro afuera esperando a Glimmer.

—Hola Katniss— Glimmer lleva hoy puesto una camisa pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver un bulto en su barriga. Suspiro y dejo que me abrase.

—Hola Glimmer— ella se separa y me mira con tristeza.

—Peeta me contó lo que paso— la dejo entrar a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá— ¿Cómo te sientes? — no pienso en su pregunta, mas bien en Marvel. Glimmer es una chica hermosa, pelo rubio enrulado, unas curvas definidas y una sonrisa que te quita la respiración. "No pienses en el Katniss"! Cállate! empieza una pelea en mi cabeza hasta que me doy cuenta que Glimmer espera mi respuesta.

—Un poco confundida— es lo único que le digo. No quiero hacerme amiga de ella, cada vez que la veo pienso en Marvel, ellos dos estando juntos me hace hervir la sangre. Mis pensamientos vienen interrumpidos de mi celular. Salgo corriendo hacia la habitación como un rayo hasta lograr encontrarlo en la mesa de noche de Annie. Si, se escucha desde todos los Ángeles, tiene una canción un poco alta que podría despertar a todo el vecindario.

— ¿Diga? — ya con el celular en la oreja, me siento en la cama.

—Katniss— escucho la voz de Annie.

—Annie ¿Qué pasa? — su voz suena como si estuviera llorando, eso no es bueno.

—Es sobre nuestro padre… acaba de tener un accidente

Y se me cae el celular

Peeta Pov

Salgo de la casa un poco cansado, últimamente me canso mas de lo normal. Saco un cigarro de mis pantalones y lo prendo, respirando el humo. Me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos hacia Katniss. Esa chica me dio un giro en mi vida. Antes pensaba que ella y yo solo fallábamos por diversión pero ahora siento algo más hacia ella. La primera vez que la vi me pareció la chica más hermosa y sexy de la fiesta, con su vestido color crema, corto y esa mirada que te quitaba la respiración, me hizo caer a sus pies. Ahora que la tengo me parece una mentira. Cuando todo iba bien tuvo que arruinarlo el tal Gale. Me da una rabia pensar lo que le hizo a Katniss ayer, me hierve la sangre y hace que empiece a pensar en como ahorcarlo pero pienso en Katniss y me calmo. No me separare de ella hasta que se canse de mi y la protegeré de hombres como ese puerco de Gale.

Dejo el cigarro en el suelo, lo piso con mis zapatos y entro en el centro de rehabilitación pero antes veo alguien acercarse hacia mí.

—Delly— ella se me acerca y me abraza. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo y nos separamos los dos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Peeta— en ese momento empiezo a recordar lo que paso ayer entre los dos, el beso que me dio y lo que me dijo. Delly parece haber entendido y me mira seria— Peeta te quería decir que lo que paso ayer no dejará de que sigamos siendo amigos— yo asiento y la dejo continuar— te pasa algo Peeta, te conozco… ¿que haces aquí? — saco de mi pantalón otro cigarro y lo prendo.

—Vengo al centro de rehabilitación, hoy no es mi mejor día Delly, han pasado muchas cosas

—Espera, ¿para que vienes aquí? — se me sale una sonrisa, ella no sabe lo de mi problema con las drogas, aunque seamos mejores amigos, en contárselo me daba miedo.

—Bueno, tengo problemas para las…drogas—lo ultimo lo digo en un susurro. Delly me ve un poco sorprendida pero se queda sin decir nada— he estado empeorando últimamente y ahora que Katniss lo sabe, he decidido que al fin lo deje.

—Por eso estas fumando mas de lo normal— dice ella.

— ¿Qué? —le doy una calada al cigarro pero Delly me lo quita, botándolo muy lejos.

—Hey ¿que te pasa? — me quedo viendo el cigarro con tristeza pero a la final decido mirar a Delly.

—Peeta cuando uno esta tratando de dejar las drogas te dan ganas de fumar mas de lo normal, no es bueno para ti. Ahora—respira, pone sus manos en mis hombros y me voltea, así poder ver la puerta— entra ahí dentro y desaparece de mi vista.

Me empuja y se aleja de mí.

—Gracias—digo yo con sarcasmo, la saludo con la mano y ella hace lo mismo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Abro la puerta y me dejo llevar por los sermones que vendrán a continuación. El único pensamiento que tenía para poder seguir adelante es pensar en Katniss, haciendo que mis nervios se calmen y deje de volverme cada vez más loco.

Katniss Pov

Glimmer me sigue intentado no perderse por los pasillos del hospital pero en verdad yo no pienso en ella, solo pienso en llegar hacia donde me dijo Annie. Mi mente dejo de pensar cuando escuche lo que me dijo Annie por el teléfono y de un momento a otro me encuentro en este hospital, siento como si todo estuviera pasando muy rápido, sin que me diera cuenta.

—Annie— la encuentro sentada en la sala de espera, llorando en el regazo de Finnick, cuando me escucha, se levanta y me abraza haciendo que llore también.

—Katniss— dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras siento sus lagrimas caer por mi brazo. Nos quedamos así al parecer un largo rato hasta que nos logramos sentar.

— ¿Qué paso pequeña? — digo yo secándole las lagrimas de la cara. Tengo que intentar ser fuerte, respira Katniss, solamente ayuda a tu hermana que necesita de ti.

—Katniss, no quería decírtelo, ya tenías muchas cosas…

—No importa Annie, ya estoy aquí, es nuestro padre, dime ¿Qué paso?

Ella intenta decirme algo pero nos interrumpe un medico. Las dos nos levantamos cuando nos pregunta si somos los Everdeen. No escuche nada de lo que dijo, solo hablaba de cosas medicas que no entendía para nada hasta que hablo de nuestro padre.

—Su padre no esta en buenas condiciones…— Annie empieza a llorar mas fuerte, yo le paso un brazo en los hombros y la acerco a mi, intentadola tranquilizar—Tenemos que esperar un poco mas para saber su situación— hace una pausa y me mira— señorita Everdeen ¿puede acompañarme un momento? — yo asiento y dejo a Finnick que la ayude a sentar.

— ¿Qué pasa doctor? — digo yo ya estando un poco lejos de ellos.

—Su padre no tiene muchas posibilidades para sobrevivir, el golpe que tuve con el auto fue muy fuerte, puede ser que quede en estado vegetal o que no sobreviva…— una lagrima se me escapa e intento quitármela, respiro profundo e intento no llorar.

Peeta Pov

Salgo del centro con un paso veloz. Estuvimos una hora hablando que drogarse es malo, para uno y para los demás… ya se me esas cosas.

Me acerco a mi moto y me pongo el casco. Ahora tengo que ir a mi casa para dejar el traje del zorro y ponerme algo mejor. Claro, ahora iba con una chaqueta pero los pantalones negros y la camisa eran las mismas y ya me molestan, necesito un baño urgente.

Estaciono la moto en frente de la casa, me quito el casco y entro.

—Peeta— al pasar por la sala encuentro a mi madre Johanna. Esta no puede ser mi madre, bien arreglada, sin el maquillaje escurriendo y… sobria.

—Madre—ella se levanta del sofá y se me acerca dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo se lo devuelvo después de un rato, ella acomoda su cabeza en mi cuello y yo la abrazo.

—Peeta te quiero decir perdón por todo— se separa de mi y se seca las lagrimas— he sido una entupida todo este tiempo, no me daba cuenta el esfuerzo que hacías para mantenernos.

— ¿Y ese cambio? — siento como si se me hiciera difícil hablar, solamente la miro, recordando a mi madre de antes y como es ahora.

—Lo que te paso en el hospital me hizo pensar y salir de mi estado, ahora estaré aquí cuando me necesites, ¿ok? — yo solamente asiento sin poder decirle nada. Ella me vuelve abrazar y ahora soy yo el que le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias madre— nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Voy a ir a visitar a Katniss

—Esa chica me callo bien, se ve que se quieren…ve, te estoy atrasando.

Me da un beso y me deja entrar en la habitación. No me gusta mentir pero tuve que hacerlo. Ahora no voy a visitar a Katniss, voy a otro lugar.

Me dirijo al baño y me quito el traje, metiéndolo en la ropa sucia. Dejo caer el agua tibia y entro.

Ya cuando me he lavado el pelo y el cuerpo salgo de la ducha, me pongo la toalla en la cintura y me miro al espejo. En mis costillas se encuentra un morado azul, ese morado me recuerda la pelea de ayer con Gale… La misma rabia de ayer empiezo a sentirla otra vez.

—Respira Peeta, respira— inhalo y exhalo varias veces y decido salir del baño.

Encuentro una camisa negra manga corta, unos jeans grises y me pongo las converse. Me arreglo el pelo y me pongo la chaqueta de cuero enrollándola hasta los codos.

Me arrodillo en frente de la cama y busco debajo de esta una caja. Al encontrarla la abro mientras intento quitarle el polvo de encima. Meto la mano y agarro el dinero que se encuentra adentro. Dejo la caja a un lado y el dinero me lo guardo en los bolsillos.

Salgo de mi habitación con paso rápido, mi madre no se encuentra en la sala y decido salir rápido para que no me pregunte nada.

En el camino de mi casa a la moto enciendo un cigarro. Me siento en la moto espero un rato a terminarme el cigarro y lo tiro a un lado y salgo de la casa. Busco la vía para ir al puente llegando algunos minutos después.

Con la moto paso debajo del puente, donde se encuentran varios grupos de gente en sus patinetas, otras fumando y otras hablando. Estaciono y me bajo de la moto. Este lugar me recuerda cuando veníamos después del colegio, Cato, Finnick, Thresh y yo.

**Flashback**

— _¡Dale Peeta bájate de ahí! — no le hago caso a Finnick, me impulso un poco con la pierna y logro subirme al muro del puente. Los carros pasan de un lado a otro pero no se paran a ver que estábamos haciendo. Cato se me une y abre los brazos dejando que el viento nos pegue en la cara. Finnick y Thresh se reían mientras que yo gritaba a todo pulmón sintiéndome como si fuera el rey del mundo. Si daba un paso adelante podía caerme pero este puente no es muy alto, si caigo solamente caigo en el suelo pudiendo partirme unas costillas._

—_Pásame eso Finnick— me volteo y Finnick me da la cerveza. Yo me la tomo en un segundo, tambaleándome de un lado a otro. La tiro muy lejos haciendo que se partiera— Tengo ganas de saltar_

— _¡¿Que, Estas loco?! — grita Finnick poniéndose encima del muro, alado de mi. Yo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos por el sol y le sonrío._

—_No nos haremos nada— Finnick sonríe. Miro a Cato y a Thresh mirar hacia abajo y a mí, esperando a que me lanzara._

**FinFlashBack**

Una costilla rota, fractura en los dos pies y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza fue el resultado de eso. Quitando eso a un lado, así fue como conocí este lugar, aquí fue donde conocí a Gale… tranquilo Peeta, no empecemos otra vez. Cuando logramos salir del hospital vivos, vinimos a este lugar y fue como nuestro escondite cada vez que salíamos del colegio. Al tiempo empezó a llenarse y ahora es un escondite a donde viene la gente a comprar droga, ya no es como antes pero me trae esos recuerdos.

Dejo la moto a un lado y me encamino hacia una chica sentada en el famoso sillón rojo. Esta sentada con una pierna en el apoya brazo y la otra en el suelo mientras habla con un hombre que conozco muy bien. Me acerco a los dos haciendo que me miren con sorpresa.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí— dice la chica de pelo color rojo y ojos grises.

—Comadreja— nadie aquí sabia su nombre, era todo un misterio, pero le pusieron así por su cara y su inteligencia que daba miedo, esos ojos eran intimidantes.

—Cuanto tiempo— Senaca se separa de la comadreja y me mira con su mirada arrogante— ¿que se debe tu presencia aquí? — se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo. Esos ojos me distraen y me hacen olvidar todo, es como si me dieran miedo y no pudiera hablar.

— ¿Quieres algo amorcito? — dice ella acercándose a mi. Con esa ropa que lleva le podía ver su ombligo lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones por todos lados. Concéntrate Peeta, solo viniste para darle el dinero.

—Ehm… vine a darte el dinero que te debía— ella se muerde el labio y agarra el dinero de mi mano.

—Senaca— el llega de la nada y agarra el dinero— ¿no quieres mas nada?

—No gracias ya me voy

—Que lastima porque tenemos algo nuevo por aquí—Senaca saca algo de su chaqueta y se la da a la comadreja. Ella lo agarra y me lo enseña haciendo que abra la boca— ¿No quieres probarlo? Este es más fuerte…

Lo que tiene en frente de mi es una inyección, nunca he probado una droga como esa, siempre fue la cocaína, nunca me atrajo la heroína pero ahora que la tengo en frente de mi, se me es imposible apartar la vista.

— ¿Qué piensas querido Peeta? — lo baja y me mira. Fue como si me echara un balde de agua fría.

—No puedo… estoy intentando e-en no caer otra vez— las palabras me salen una encima de la otra y siento como empiezo a sudar frío.

—Claro que quieres Peeta, se te ve en la cara…— se me acerca y pone sus labios muy cerca de los míos, poniéndose en punta para estar a mi altura— vuelve al Peeta de antes ¿Qué te paso? Quiero al Peeta de antes, que siempre venia y me complacía en todo lo que quería.

No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso… imposible.

La comadreja y yo nos conocimos aquí. Después de que descubriéramos este lugar, la gente empezó a venir y así con el pasar del tiempo se volvió en esto, un lugar donde cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera. Todos los días venia y siempre me encontraba a la comadreja que me invitaba a estar con ella, y como siempre que estaba borracho nos íbamos a un lugar a follar… se que suena asqueroso pero en esa época yo era otro chico…

— ¿Quién te hizo cambiar? —dice ella ahora en la oreja en un susurro.

Fue Katniss la que me hizo cambiar. Antes era un mujeriego, con cualquier mujer follaba, me drogaba y siempre bebía, pero ahora que Katniss y yo estamos juntos, es como si me estuviera poniendo los pies al mundo. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Debería de estar con ella.

—Me tengo que ir— dije yo en un susurro.

— ¡Espera! — La comadreja me agarra de la mano y hace que la mire— siempre estaré aquí, esperándote… — se le hacia difícil hablar como si estuviera peleando con las palabras— me hiciste pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida… ten— me abre la mano y pone la inyección. Yo intento botarla pero ella me cierra la mano y se me hace imposible— no te pido que lo hagas ahora pero piénsalo bien… ¿ok? Pero antes— se me acerca y habla muy cerca de mi— se lo de tu y Katniss, la vi hoy venir aquí, me compro uno igual a este que tienes en la mano

¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?! Suelto su mano haciendo caer la inyección y salgo corriendo. No veo su reacción ya que me voy corriendo hacia mi moto. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Katniss?

Arranco la moto y me voy a la casa de Katniss a toda velocidad sin prestarle atención a los demás.

Dejo la moto afuera y entro ya que Annie me había dado las llaves pera poder entrar cuando quería. Subo las escaleras corriendo con todo lo que me puede dar el cuerpo. Sudando y respirando fuerte entro en la casa, sin quitarme la chaqueta subo a la habitación de Annie.

—! Katniss! — No hay nadie en esta habitación. ¿Y Glimmer? Entro en el baño pero no la encuentro. Dejo la habitación y subo a la de arriba, a la de Katniss. Entro y lo que encuentro es una habitación sin nada, solamente una cama. ¿Dónde estas, donde estas? Entro en el baño y la veo ahí, en la bañera, en una mano la inyección—no, no, no…

Me tiro al suelo y sin importarme en mojarme, meto las manos en la bañera y la saco del agua.

—Katniss

Esa piel que tanto amo, ahora esta pálida y esos labios carnosos ahora morados.

—no, no, no…

_**No me maten porfa, lo se me lo merezco :(… ¿Qué piensan de este cap? Espero sus hermosos reviews que tanto me gustan. Estoy haciendo varios fics por eso me tardo mucho en subirlos pero espero que este sea de su agrado.**_

_**Hoy no puedo responder a sus hermosos reviews pero les prometo que en el próximo si lo hare.**_

_**Nos leemos e intentare en subir más rápido.**_


	11. With Me

_Abran la pagina Jesus of Suberbia donde encontraran la ropa que lleva Katniss en este capitulo. El vestido se llama vestido 4._

Capitulo 11

With me

Katniss Pov

**2 horas antes**

Vuelvo donde se encuentra Annie y nos quedamos ahí como media hora sentados, Finnick y yo consolándola. El y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando diciéndonos solamente con la mirada, que haríamos pero no teníamos idea, solo esperar.

—Annie— mi hermana levanta la cara y me mira mientras intenta quitarse las lágrimas—Finnick y yo vamos a salir un momento, ¿ok?

Finnick me mira sin entender pero yo no lo hago caso hasta que Annie asiente y me levanto, agarrando a Finnick del brazo.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

No tuve tiempo de responder, adelante de mí apareció mi madre haciendo que me parara.

— ¿Katniss?

—Madre— suelto el brazo de Finnick y me acerco a mi madre. Se le veía que había llorado, llevaba su rubio pelo desordenado y su mirada era triste, no era arrogante como lo es normalmente.

— ¿Dónde esta? — pregunta ella mirando hacia otro lado.

—No podemos verlo todavía, tenemos que esperar y…

— ¡Es tu culpa! — ahora me mira y apuntándome con una dedo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Si tu! — ¿Ahora que es lo que hice? — ¡el iba a buscarte porque no te encontraba y por eso tuvo el accidente!

—Mama no estas pensando, cálmate— trato de acercarme pero ella me empuja, siento como me voy hacia atrás pero unas manos me agarran y no me dejan caer. Miro hacia arriba y encuentro a Finnick.

—Ven, vamos Katniss

Yo asiento y me acomodo, miro a mi mama llorando por última vez y doy media vuelta para salir del hospital.

—Finnick…

—No Katniss— se para, se pone en frete de mi y agarra mi cabeza con sus manos para poderlo mirar— eres una chica muy fuerte para dejarlo todo por algunas palabras, tu madre no sabe lo que dice… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y yo se que no te rindes tan fácil.

Me dejo abrazar de Finnick. El ha sido un muy buen amigo conmigo. Ya se porque mi hermana se enamoro de el.

— ¿Finnick me puedes acompañar a un lugar? — deja de abrazarme y me sonríe.

—Claro preciosa, ¿A dónde?

—Llévame a la casa de Gale

.-.

Veinte minutos después llegamos a una casa, no se encontraba nadie caminando, este barrio estaba todo solo, los únicos que se veían éramos Finnick y yo.

— ¿Estas seguro que es aquí? —le pregunto a Finnick mientras subimos las escaleras para estar en frente de la puerta.

—Si, aquí es, me imagino que estará con Clove y su madre.

—Espera… ¿su madre?

—Si, su madre y el viven juntos— hace una pausa, suspira y continua— Clove y Gale dijeron que tu te habías dejado, que ellos dos no hicieron nada.

—Es mentira— esos dos me lo pagaran.

—Lo se… Tenías que ver a Annie, nunca antes la había visto tan molesta, tiene una fuerza increíble— me lo imagino, cuando Annie se molesta no hay nadie que la pueda parar— vinieron aquí, le dijimos que si se acercan otra vez a ti saldrán peor de que lo que están ahora.

—Gracias Finnick, por todo pero ahora tengo que hablar con estos dos

El asiente y toco el timbre de la puerta. Esperamos un rato hasta que la puerta se abre y sale una mujer diminuta, pelo blanco y algunas arrugas en su cara.

— ¿Usted es la madre de Gale? —pregunto yo.

—Si, querida ¿Qué desean?

— ¿Podemos pasar?, somos unos amigos de Gale

Ella asiente y nos da paso para poder entrar. Adentro se puede oler el olor a viejo y por todos lados hay gatos mirándote.

—Pasen queridos, yo voy a salir un momento, tengo que hacer algunas compras

¿Como puede ser ella la madre de un monstruo como Gale? Finnick y yo nos miramos pensando la misma cosa. Dejamos a la madre de Gale irse y seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos en una sala donde adentro se encuentran dos personas abrasadas a espaldas de nosotros.

—No te pasara nada Gale, veras que saldremos de esta— esa voz de serpiente me hace volver a ver todo rojo.

—Buenos días— la cara que pusieron cuando me vieron era para tomarles una foto. Los dos se levantan y me miran como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solamente les vine a decir algo— me acerco mas a los dos haciendo que se alejaran mas de mi— lo que me hicieron anoche me hizo pensar en que deberían de no estar aquí en esta casa como si nada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Gale trataba de no mirarme y se quedaba en silencio a diferencia de Clove que aunque tenga miedo me miraba y no era tan cobarde como Gale. Miro a Finnick y el asiente dándome ánimos.

—Se lo diré todo a la policía— esta vez Gale si me mira pero con los ojos desorbitados.

—Pero…— intenta decir Clove pero la hago callar con mi mano.

—No los quiero volver a ver mas nunca, solamente vine para decirles eso.

Me volteo y voy saliendo de la sala.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! — Clove corre hacia mí con intención de hacerme daño pero Finnick se pone delante de mí y la agarra de los brazos como si fuera una muñeca. Clove delante de Finnick era como un insecto mientras que Finnick una montaña. Finnick la agarra de las muñecas y la empuja donde se encuentra un Gale silencioso.

Los dos salimos de ahí rápidamente sin decir nada. Afuera nos quedamos parados, intentado respirar normal hasta que empezamos a reírnos cada vez más alto.

—Su cara— me tuve que agarrar de las costillas por el dolor. Finnick se seca una lagrima, se me acerca y me abraza—gracias Finnick por todo.

**( Pongan en youtube esta canción: P!nk- Try)**

—Siempre para una amiga— ya se porque me había enamorado de Finnick, un chico tan atento y cariñoso. No me pude resistir, me pongo de puntillas y posiciono mis labios en los suyos. Al inicio se queda quieto como si no se lo esperara pero al rato puedo sentir sus manos en mi cadera y abrir su boca dándome permiso para entrar. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran por un rato hasta que me separo de el con la respiración agitada.

Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato hasta que me viene en mente lo que acabo de hacer, acabo de besar a Finnick, el novio de mi hermana y lo peor de todo es Peeta, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de el?

—Lo siento Finnick— dejo sus brazos a un lado y me separo de el.

—Katniss — lo miro a la cara con un poco de vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo mi hermana?

—Es mejor que me vaya— doy media vuelta y camino sin saber a donde ir.

—Katniss no te vayas— intenta decir Finnick pero yo salgo corriendo, dejándolo en la calle.

No se a donde voy o donde estoy pero solamente dejo que mis pies vayan a donde quieran. Necesito estar sola, tengo mi mente echa polvo, no se que hacer, ni pensar, ni en lo que hago.

Corro más rápido, pasando la gente que me mira mal hasta llegar a un puente que antes había visto. No muy alto, abajo sabia que se encontraban grupos de gente, Peeta me lo había dicho que el siempre iba a ese lugar cuando estaba en el instituto. Peeta…

Con la respiración agitada camino lentamente pero mi mirada se pone en un espejo en una tienda. Puedo ver a una chica con el pelo suelto y desordenado, sus ojos muestran tristeza, están rojos y tiene unas ojeras horribles. Esa chica de ahí, soy yo… Muy diferente a la que era antes.

Con mis brazos me abrazo por el frío que aunque tuviera la chaqueta puesta, lo sentía, desde aquí se podía ver las nubes grises anunciando lluvia y el viento enredarme el pelo.

Suspiro y dejo de verme en el espejo, doy media vuelta, viendo otra vez el puente. Empiezo a caminar pero era como si todo pasara rápido, hace unos segundos estaba viéndome en el espejo y ahora estoy ya debajo del puente, viendo a toda esa gente.

Pongo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y camino con paso lento, siento como el viento desordena mi pelo pero yo no le hago caso. A la final, en un muro se encuentra un sillón rojo, el único tan llamativo donde se encuentra una chica acostada en este mientras fuma.

Empiezo a caminar más apurada, dejando de pensar en Peeta, en mi madre, en mi hermana, en Finnick… en todos.

— ¡Hey! — ya enfrente de la chica esta me mira con un poco de molestia, se quita los lentes, se levanta y me mira de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres? — respira Katniss…

—Se que aquí dan droga y…

Puedo ver la sonrisa alargarse por la cara de la chica pelirroja como si fuera el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Claro, ven querida

Pasa un brazo por mi hombro y me sienta en el sillón rojo, mostrándome lo que tiene en sus manos y sin pensarlo dos beses asentí.

—Lo quiero

.-.

La gente piensa que soy fuerte, que no me dejo pasar por nadie pero ya no puedo más. Ahora mismo sentada en el baño estoy con una botella en la mano de whisky y en la otra con la inyección. Había escuchado de estas drogas pero nunca les hice caso, ahora que la tengo en mi mano y puedo ver el líquido adentro, siento miedo, un nudo en la garganta.

—Tu puedes Katniss— me levanto del suelo y abro el grifo la bañera. Esta bañera me trae recuerdos de Peeta pero rápidamente dejo de pensar en el, sintiendo un vacío.

Respiro profundo, me quito la chaqueta y los zapatos. Dejo la botella a un lado y entro poniendo un pie después del otro. Me siento, ya toda la ropa mojada sin importarme, me mojo el pelo y me quedo un rato viendo la pared. Agarro la inyección y la dejo en frente de mis ojos. Cierro los ojos y me vienen recuerdos, mi hermana y yo desde pequeñas, Marvel sin poderlo evitar aunque me haya traicionado, el ha dejado recuerdos lindos y le doy gracias a ello. Pienso en Peeta, el primer día que nos conocimos, cuando me dijo que me amaba… ahora que estoy aquí y lo pienso, pensar en el siempre me ha hecho acelerar el corazón y nunca me di cuenta… pensar en esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules…

Apretó mi mano, alzo mi brazo izquierdo, ya teniendo apretada con una liga busco la vena y pongo la aguja sin todavía entrar en mi piel. Respiro profundo y la hundo en la vena mientras siento el liquido entrar en mi.

Dejo descansar mi cabeza en el muro de la bañera y espero a que haga efecto. Sin poderlo evitar, una lagrima se me sale haciendo que otra saliera y otra mas.

Al rato empiezo a sentir la cabeza pesada, mi respiración se hace más pesada y siento como mi piel empieza a subir de temperatura cada vez más. Mi mente se nubla, dejando de pensar… ¿Qué esta pasando…?

La respiración se me hace más pesada y empiezo a sentir nauseas. Lo único que se siente en el baño es mi respiración cada vez más fuerte y siento como mi corazón no para de bombear hasta que todo empieza a volverse negro y caigo en un sueño.

.-.

Todo se vuelve negro, siento al rato unas manos agarrarme pero es como si no estuviera, como si mi cuerpo no fuera mas mío.

—Katniss— escucho ecos de voces de personas diciendo el nombre de… ¿Katniss? ¿Quien es Katniss?

Esas manos desaparecen y siento como si estuviera volando, como si fuera la única que se encuentra en este mundo pero no supiera que es lo que estuviera pasado.

—Despierta

Esa voz otra vez… ¿Qué quiere de mí? Empiezo a ver un punto blanco y hacerse cada vez más grande. No, no quiero verlo. Intento escapar de ese punto blanco pero me traga y al ver todo blanco, abro mis ojos.

Tardo un poco en poder ver mejor, busco a mis alrededores y encuentro a alguien viéndome no muy contento.

—Peeta…— trato de sentarme con un poco de dificultad pero me caigo hacia atrás en el intento. Peeta solamente me ve con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué te paso por la mente Katniss?

—Peeta no grites…

— ¡Claro que quiero gritar!

Yo intento levantarme otra vez pero esta vez lo logro, me siento mejor y miro alrededor de la habitación…. Estoy en el hospital.

—Peeta

—Katniss— dice el con rabia cuando puse mi mirada en el— yo se que estabas deprimida pero drogarte no hera una solución, era escapar de todos, eso era lo que yo hacia y termine mal…

—Lo se Peeta pero… yo no soy fuerte como dice la gente, me canse y quería en verdad no seguir con esto, mi madre me odia, perdí a mi padre, me violaron, eso es mucho para una persona y no lo pude soportar mas…

— ¿No pensaste en tu hermana, a tu familia cuando estabas por drogarte? ¡Casi morías y…!

— ¡Te amo Peeta! — el se cayo al instante que se lo dije, podía descifrar su cara, era entre sorpresa y confusión— pensé en todas las personas que quería… se que no te mereces esto, eres una buena persona conmigo y yo no merezco estar contigo…

Siento bajar una lagrima y bajo la cara para que no me vea llorar pero Peeta se me acerca y me abraza fuertemente. Yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y me dejo llevar por las lágrimas, sacando todo lo que llevaba adentro.

—Te amo Katniss y no dejare que nadie te haga daño— se separa de mi y agarra mi cara con sus manos mientras me ve intensamente a los ojos, muy cerca de mi cara— tu no eres débil, solamente tuviste dificultad…veras que todo pasara.

Yo asiento y me acerco a el poniendo mis labios encima de los suyos. Peeta me abraza y mueve sus labios con los míos de un lado a otro hasta que necesitamos espacio para respirar.

—Te amo— digo yo mientras toco sus labios con mis dedos. El sonríe y apoya su cara en la mía y cierra los ojos.

Nos quedamos así por largo rato hasta que entra una enfermera.

—Hola Katniss, Peeta— Delly nos sonríe a los dos mientras entra con una carpeta en la mano. Delly solamente vino a controlar algunas cosas y con una sonrisa se fue yendo —podrás salir hoy mismo en la tarde.

Yo asiento y la miro hasta que se va.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he llevado aquí? — Peeta pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspira.

—Ayer en la tarde te encontré y despertaste hoy…

— ¿Qué pasa con Annie, mi madre y… mi padre? — Peeta baja la cara, se veía incomodo.

—Annie esta con tu madre, intentando que no hiciera nada malo, le dije lo tuyo, estuvo aquí toda la mañana pero le dije que se fuera con tu madre para cuidarla mientras yo estoy contigo.

—Y mi padre— digo con dificultad.

—Tendrá el entierro mañana.

No llores, no llores… respiro profundo y miro lejos de Peeta, hacia otro lugar. Yo solamente asiento y agacho la cabeza. Al rato siento los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mí y le abrazo fuertemente.

.-.

Aunque Haymich y yo nunca fuimos unidos, me sentía mal por adentro. Ver como entierran a tu padre y ver a toda la gente triste, cerca de el que la quería. Peeta me tenía agarrada de una mano mientras que Annie de la otra y lloraba en silencio tratando que no me diera cuenta. Finnick estaba alado de ella, el y yo no volvimos hablar mas pero con la mirada ya sabíamos que volvíamos a ser amigos, como si el beso no hubiera existido.

Lo único que se escuchaba era como tapaban la tumba y la lluvia alrededor de la tienda.

Unos trabajadores de mi padre de la empresa se me acercan y empiezan a decirme que puedo seguir en el trabajo de mi padre pero yo solamente me alejo de ellos diciéndoles que lo pensare aunque se que será imposible.

A la final todos nos abrasaron a mí, a mi hermana y lejos de nosotras dos estaba mi madre hablando con los demás.

—Ve— me volteo a ver a Peeta y lo encuentro con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Yo asiento y dejo ir su mano. Con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, me acerco a mi madre. Me vino como un recuerdo cuando llegue aquí y ella me dio una bofetada delante de todos en la subasta pero se que ahora no lo hará mas.

—Madre— Effie se voltea lentamente y me mira. Yo soy más alta que ella, ya que no llevaba sus tacones, por eso mi madre tubo que ponerse de puntillas y abrazarme. Yo entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y dejo salir unas lágrimas.

Unos brazos se unen a nosotras, yo le doy espacio a Annie y nos abrazamos las tres sin importarnos que nos estuvieran viendo…

.-.

Después del funeral Peeta me acompañó a mi casa con su moto. Con corbata y traje negro me encantaba verlo así. Peeta se detiene y se baja de la moto, ayudándome a mí también, yo agarro mi vestido por un lado y salgo mientras entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Sin decir nada subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la casa. Dejo mi cartera a un lado y me voy al baño. Siento a Peeta en la otra habitación pero solamente escucho mi respiración y trato de respirar profundamente mientras me veo al espejo.

Me quito la trenza del pelo y salgo del baño. Veo a Peeta quitarse la corbata con un poco nerviosismo en la sala como si tuviera una batalla con esta, esa imagen me hace reírme a carcajadas.

—Ven, te ayudo— me le acerco y aparto sus manos de la corbata. Siento su mirada en mi pero yo solamente me concentro en desenredarla— ya esta.

Ahora levanto la cara y me encuentro con los ojos de Peeta clavados en mí. Estamos muy cerca, nuestras respiraciones tocándonos.

Peeta pasa una mano por mi cara y me acerca a el, tocando nuestros labios. Solamente fue un simple roce pero al rato empieza a bajar sus manos hasta mi cintura y yo le rodee el cuello con mis brazos.

De un salto pongo mis piernas alrededor de el, siento la pared fría en mi espalda pero no le hago caso, solamente pienso en nuestros labios y en como nos tocamos.

Mis manos pasan de su cuello hasta su chaqueta, se la voy quitando poco a poco hasta dejarla caer mientras que Peeta va bajando los tirantes de mi vestido negro.

—Te amo Katniss— Peeta se aparta de mi y me mira, yo le sonrío, amando la forma en que lo dijo.

—Yo también te amo Peeta— sus labios vuelven a los míos pero mas feroces que antes.

Peeta me alza más y va tocando mis piernas lentamente hasta llegar a mis muslos donde se detiene un poco más hasta tocar mi parte ya muy húmeda.

Peeta deja salir un gemido seguido por el mío. Con lentitud aparta a un lado las braguitas e introduce un dedo dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y me aparto un poco de Peeta, mordiéndome los labios.

—Eres mejor de lo que esperaba— como si me hubieran echado agua encima me separo de Peeta bruscamente, el me mira sorprendido sin entender nada. Fue como un eco pero se que no fue Peeta…

—Peeta…— la imagen de Gale encima de mi vuelve otra vez, las palabras que me dijo…

—Katniss si no quieres hacerlo…

—No, no— respiro hondo y le doy un suave beso en los labios— no era eso es que…

—Katniss— levanto la mirada y lo miro a ojos con un poco de vergüenza— si no quieres continuar yo me puedo parar.

—No pasa nada Peeta, esto se me pasara, solamente necesito tiempo.

El asiente y empieza a bajarme pero yo le atraigo hasta mí y vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios. Lo necesito ahora mismo para olvidar, lo necesito para estar mejor, lo necesito porque le amo… Sin importarme nada, dejo que Peeta me lleve a la habitación y hacer el amor de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

_Lo siento por tardarme mucho en subirlo, ya que he tenido cosas que hacer y tengo otros fics pero ¡aquí esta! Espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi se me hizo difícil terminarlo y no me convence mucho ahhh!_

_Les tengo que decir que faltan pocos capítulos, si mis cálculos no fallan, el próximo será el ultimo… si poco, intentare subirlo lo más rápido posible _

_Gracias a torposoplo12 y Igandara que comentaron el capitulo anterior, ame sus reviews chicas, las amo._

_Espero que dejen reviews en este._

_Besos._


	12. Pieces Parte 1

_Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo, abajo les explicare porque no ultimo como les dije en el anterior._

_Y pongan al inicio la canción de Sum 41 pieces, que me encanta._

Capitulo 12

Pieces parte 1

Katniss Pov

—Hey, Kat— abro un poco los ojos y encuentro a Peeta mirandome con una sonrisa en la cara, muy cerca de mi— despierta dormilona.

— ¿Qué? no… no quiero— agarro una almohada y me lo pongo en mi cara para taparme pero Peeta me lo quita fácilmente haciéndome reír.

—Hey, no hagas pucheros, no me tientes— pone una mano en mi cara y me quita un mechón que se me escapo— amo estos momentos así…pero

— ¿Pero? — el asiente y yo pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me tengo que ir dentro de poco, tú sabes, el trabajo.

— No vayas, quédate conmigo— me acerco a el y le doy pequenos besos, Peeta pone su mano en mi espalda que anteriormente estaba en mi cara y dibuja círculos con sus dedos haciéndome serrar los ojos y sentir cargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

—No puedo amor— agacha un poco la cabeza y suspira— sabes que no me gusta pero tengo que ir y…. vendrá Annie.

—No, no, Annie no— ¿Qué le tengo que decir a Annie? Se que me va a dar un grande sermón a lo estilo Everdeen y eso no es muy bonito de ver.

—Lo se linda pero tú y ella tendrán que hablar sobre lo que paso— yo asiento y le doy un besito en los labios— vendré esta tarde, te lo prometo.

—Estaré esperando— los dos nos reímos y volvemos a besarnos. Acerco mi cuerpo al de el, sintiendo su anatomía en la mía ya que estamos desnudos en mi cama. Me pongo encima de Peeta y me siento mientras desordeno su pelo y el toca mi cintura y mi espalda. Arqueo el cuello y dejo a Peeta besarlo mientras baja hasta mis pechos y les da un masaje con su lengua. Sin mucho preámbulo, me levanto un poco y agarro su sexo con mi mano y lo voy introduciendo dentro de mí lentamente.

Segundos después, me muevo en círculos mientras Peeta besa mis hombros y murmura mi nombre. Cierro los ojos y muerdo mis labios mientras toco el pelo rubio de Peeta sintiendo nuestros cuerpos unidos. Busco los labios de Peeta, juntándolos otra vez en un beso feroz, nuestras lenguas se encuentran otra vez con necesidad, como en un baile hasta que el orgasmo me llega y me quedo quieta mientras siento como Peeta me llena por adentro.

Un rato después viene el orgasmo de Peeta, se deja caer en la cama mientras nos arropa y sin separar nuestros cuerpos, me quedo encima de el.

—Te amo preciosa— Peeta me acaricia el pelo mientras que yo hago círculos sin sentidos en su estomago.

—Yo también— me acerco a el y le doy un suave beso en los labios demostrándole que lo amaba.

.-.

Media hora después Peeta se levanta de la cama y empieza a recoger su ropa. Yo me siento, sin importarme en tapar mi cuerpo ya que no tengo pena en mostrárselo a Peeta. Desde donde estoy puedo ver la espalda musculosa, sin exagerar, de Peeta mientras se pone sus boxers.

Verlo así me hace volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes pero se que tiene que irse y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo solamente me quedo viendo hasta que no puedo resistirme y lo abraso desde la espalda.

—Hey— uno nuestros labios en un corto beso y le sonrío, bajando cada vez hasta llegar a su cuello y dejar besos húmedos— si sigues así no saldré nunca de aquí.

—Esa es la intención— el empieza a reírse, baja su cara hasta la mía y me besa lentamente.

Aparta nuestros labios y nos miramos por largo ratos hasta que se levanta y me mira con ternura en la cara pero un momento después mira mi cuerpo desnudo y su cara pasa de ser de cariño a de deseo.

Me levanto, busco su camisa y me acerco a el. Le pongo la camisa, seguida por su chaqueta y le cierro el pantalón. El solamente me mira todo el tiempo sin decir nada.

— ¿Vas así al trabajo?

—Voy a mi casa— dice el mientras le rodeo el cuello y el pone sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿Por qué no piensas en vivir aquí? — el se queda un rato pensando sin decir nada.

—No se Kat…

—Ah esta bien

Me separo de el pero vuelve a atraerme a su cuerpo.

—No es que no quiera es que tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la casa.

—Te puedo ayudar, si es que necesitas dinero yo te lo puedo dar—pone un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar.

—Lo puedo hacer yo solo pero gracias.

Se acerca a mí, me da un beso y se va de la habitación sin antes mirarme otra vez y sonreírme haciendo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte.

"no es que no quiera es solo su madre" esa palabra me lo repito varias veces mientras me visto. Me pongo unos pantalones negros cortos y una camisa de mangas cortas azul. Mientras recojo mi cabello en una trenza escucho el timbre de la casa sonar. Respiro profundamente, me miro al espejo y salgo del baño hacia la puerta.

—Annie— al abrir la puerta, se me lanza encima en un abrazo que quita la respiración a cualquiera— no-respiro…

Ella me suelta y me mira seria, me da una bofetada y me vuelve abrazar como si nada.

—Yo también te quiero hermanita

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Katniss? — se aparta de mi y me mira con seriedad cruzando sus brazos.

—Mejor hablar adentro ¿no? — ella asiente y le hago un espacio para entrar. Se sienta rápidamente en el sofá y me hace un espacio en frente de ella.

—Empieza porque por ahora estoy pensando que tengo a una hermana de loca, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, no pensaste en la gente que te quiere, en ti, en lo malo que es?

—Si Annie, pensé en todos pero en ese momento no era yo, solamente quería ahogarme en todo lo que me paso, no quería seguir adelante.

—Katniss se que estas pasando por un mal momento pero no era para hacer eso, casi morías…— agarra mis manos y las mira con vergüenza— no se que haría si no estuvieras tu aquí.

—Ven— abro mis brazos y dejo que Annie se me acerque y me abrase. Pongo mi cabeza encima de la suya y acaricio su hermosa cabellera marrón.

—Hoy hable con mama— se separa de mi, seca una lagrima y respira profundamente.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — siento mi respiración pararse, intentando pensar en mi madre.

—Ella no sabe nada, cuando llegaste en el hospital solamente lo supo Peeta, Finnick y yo

—Gracias Annie, es mejor que no lo sepa mas nadie, no quiero mas problemas.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy mal Katniss y si lo vuelves hacer no será como ahora, si vuelve a suceder te prometo que te encierro en un cuarto hasta tus últimos días de vida.

—gracias, hermanita yo también te quiero.

Ella deja salir una sonrisa y me abraza.

—No me hagas más sustos

—Te lo prometo— dejo descansar mi cabeza en su cuello y nos quedamos así hasta que decidimos levantarnos y hacer algo.

—Me gusta tu casa nueva— da giros por la casa mirando cada lado de ella, yo me apoyo en la pared y cruzo los brazos mientras miro a la loca de mi hermana— ¿sabes que? Seria bueno invitar a los chicos

—Si, he estado pensando en eso, así lo conocen, Peeta me dijo que Madge volvió de su viaje a Francia así la invito a ella también.

—Hablando de Peeta— se voltea y me mira con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿ya estrenaron la casa?

— ¡Annie! — ¿esta es mi hermana? No pude evitar reírme de su cara.

— ¿Qué? Solamente tu hermanita tiene curiosidad en saber que es lo que hace su hermana mayor.

—Ven aquí pequeño diablillo

Annie prepara su plato favorito para el desayuno, siempre dice que es especial porque le cuesta mucho… claro porque es la única cosa que sabe hacer, huevos. Comemos mientras hablamos de cualquier cosa hasta que nos vamos de la casa pero antes me cambio de ropa (Vestido 5) y paseamos por los negocios de Los Ángeles.

Hoy hacia un bonito día, me gusto volver a salir de la casa y respirar aire de afuera, lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Como siempre Annie no se resistió en ir a comprar ropa en cualquier negocio que pasábamos, no lo niego yo también lo hice, me deje llevar. Pasamos así varias horas, hablando de chicos y comprando ropa como si fuera un día normal y no hubiera pasado nada, a la final nos fuimos a un Mcdonald cerda de donde estábamos, ya que morimos por esa comida.

Al entrar dejamos en dos sillas las bolsas y nos sentamos una en frete de la otra.

—Cuanto extrañaba estos momentos— dice Annie mientras se deja caer en la mesa igual que yo. Sentía todas mis manos calientes y mis pies me dolían como el demonio.

—Yo también pero no lo tomes como para todos los días— Annie intenta protestar pero yo le paro con mi mano— cállate loquita.

Se hace la ofendida y se va para pedir la comida con cara molesta. Tenia que ser mi hermana…

Yo solamente me recuesto a la silla y la miro desde donde estoy hasta que una persona me llama la atención.

Un chico alto, muy alto, camisa a cuadros, lleva blue jeans, cabello marrón desordenado y una sonrisa en la cara que conozco muy bien y que me hace dejar de respirar y hacerme daño.

¿Qué hace aquí Marvel?

Peeta Pov

— ¿Qué desea? — me acerco a una chica del negocio, ella me mira con una sonrisa gentil en la cara.

—Vengo solamente a ver— la chica sonríe y se va sin antes decirme que si necesitaba ayuda podía llamarla.

Veo puros vestido por todos lados sin poderme decidir hasta que un vestido rojo oscuro me llamo la atención. No llevaba mangas, era largo hasta más arriba de las rodillas y venia acompañado con una cartera del mismo color. El vestido era simple pero me recordó mucho a Katniss, no se porque pero lo agarro y lo llevo para pagar.

Sin importarme el precio ya que tenía un poco de dinero guardado, lo pago y me lo envuelven en una grande caja. Los acompaña con unos zapatos negros que me recomendó la chica y salgo del lugar con las dos cajas.

Por el camino una vitrina me llama la atención. Con las cajas en las manos me acerco al vidrio y miro el contenido adentro. Se encuentra una cajita pequeña, encima de esta se puede un pequeño anillo de oro con un zafiro. Me quedo rato viendo ese anillo sin poder moverme, solamente mirándolo y pensando en Katniss. No había pensando antes en matrimonio pero ahora que veo un anillo…

¿Qué haces Peeta? Con dificultad me alejo y sigo caminando hacia mi moto pero sin poder quitarme de la mente al anillo.

-0-

_En el anterior capitulo les dije que este iba a ser el ultimo pero, como siempre, decidí que era mejor hacer estos últimos un poco mas cortos. A la final faltarían como 4 o menos, yo les aviso cuando se acerca el último, soy un desastre lo siento chicas en verdad._

_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, aquí les dejo sus respuestas:_

_Munloka: gracias por pasarte a leer el fic y por dejar el review, me gusto mucho. Espero que te haya gustado también este._

_Torposoplo12: ¡Hola!, primero tengo que decir que amo siempre tus review y segundo aquí van algunas respuestas: Haymitich era el padre de Katniss, apareció en los primeros capitulos, siempre lo escribía como padre. Y como siempre dejare el final para después, me vinieron mas ideas ya sabes siempre cambio de opinión ahh!_

_Bueno que decir, gracias por dejar siempre reviews._

_Besos_

_Riley92: gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado._

_MarEverdeen: si la puse a sufrir en estos capitulo y me da un poquito de pena con ella pero no siempre será así gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, fue una falsa alarma todavía no termina._

_Lgandara: Hola! A mi también me pasa con dejar reviews, jeje lo de la L, me equivoque sorry, no me di cuenta, para la próxima estaré mas pendiente._

_Me costo lo de Clove tienes razón, no sabia que poner pero creo que lo dejare así, esos dos desaparecerán, creo que los pondré en el próximo pero poco, ya no estarán mas ya que se tienen que alejar de Katniss._

_Jajaja si Peeta se lo merece, es tan tierno…_

_Y gracias como siempre por dejar tu review, espero que te haya gustado este._

Y chicas como siempre dejen reviews que tanto me gustan.

Me pueden encontrar en tumblr como peterpworld si quieren hablar conmigo solamente mándenme un mensaje y yo se los responderé.

Nos leemos.


	13. The Forgotten

Capitulo 13

The Forgotten

"Antepenúltimo capitulo"

Katniss Pov

— ¿Katniss que te pasa? — sin darme cuenta Annie había llegado con la bandeja llena de comida. ¿Cómo pudo esto pasar?... Miro a Annie intentando no mirar más a Marvel.

—No me vas a creer— con una sonrisa fingida agarro la bebida y sin ganas de comer empiezo a agarrar las papitas.

—Dime, ¿que pasa? — dejo la comida a un lado y la miro. De vez en cuando miro también a Marvel sin poderlo evitar… siento mi corazón en la garganta e intento con mucho esfuerzo decírselo a Annie.

—Mira a tu izquierda— Annie se gira un poco confusa y mira la cola donde la gente esperaba a pedir su comida.

—Yo no veo nada

—Al chico alto, pelo marrón— vuelve a voltearse y mira al único chico de pelo marrón. Veo la cara de Annie que pasa de confusión a sorpresa.

—Es…

—Marvel— ella me mira preocupada pero yo solo sonrío sin que la sonrisa me llegara a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Si, es lo mejor— guardamos la comida en una bolsa y nos levantamos. Annie va delante de mi con sus bolsas y las mías mientras que yo voy atrás de ella con la comida. Pensaba en pasar alado de Marvel desapercibida ya que estaba muy cerca de la puerta, pero como siempre mi mala suerte gana.

Cuando paso alado de el, Marvel me mira como si fuera una persona cualquiera sin reconocerme, rápidamente me pongo los lentes de sol pero ya es tarde, puedo ver en su cara que me reconoció.

— ¿Kat-niss? — me paro sintiendo su mano en mi espalda.

—Lo siento, te equivocas— sin mirarlo, salgo corriendo y me meto al auto de Annie. Ella me abraza y dejo sacar todas las lágrimas. Recordar otra vez su cara me hacia daño, pensaba que todavía no sentía nada por el pero hoy me lo confirmo que todavía sentía algo y era dolor.

—Ya pasara— sentía las manos de Annie acariciar mi pelo mientras yo lloraba, no se cuando paso pero unos segundo después me había quedado dormida—despierta.

Abro los ojos pesadamente y encuentro a Annie a pocos centímetros de mi cara, miro a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que todavía estamos en el auto.

—Annie, ¿Qué paso?

—Te quedaste dormida— levanto mi cara y bostezo sin poder evitarlo— ven, entremos a la casa así descansas un poco.

Llegamos a mi casa unos segundos después, Annie me lleva a mi cuarto y me acuesta en mi cama mientras acaricia mi pelo hasta que me quedo dormida otra vez sin sentir nada.

Annie Pov

Ver a mi hermana así tan indefensa me hacia partir el corazón, estaba acostumbrada en verla fuerte, siempre sonreír a lo que le venia, aunque sea bueno o malo pero ahora esta cada vez peor… con lo que le ha pasado en estos últimos meses fue muy devastante para ella, primero Marvel después lo de Gale y Clove seguido por la muerte de nuestro padre Haymitch…

Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Katniss, me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación para buscar mi celular en mi cartera.

—Hola amor, ¿Qué pasa? — la voz de Finnick me hace suspirar, siempre cuando hablo con el o lo veo siento como me vuelvo toda roja sin poder evitarlo, nunca antes me había pasado algo así con un chico…

—Hey Finnick ¿ya Peeta tiene el vestido?

—Si ya lo compro, ¿es la fiesta mañana verdad?

—Si, Katniss se va a llevar una grande sorpresa pero lo mejor es que no se ha dado cuenta de que mañana es su cumpleaños, no ha dicho nada— hablo en susurros para que Katniss no me escuche si se haya despertado, me siento en una mesa de la sala y me quedo viendo el suelo mientras hablo con Finnick.

—Ha pasado por muchas cosas, necesita un poco de diversión, dejar de pensar por lo menos un rato.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no vienen hoy en la noche?

—Claro, aviso a los demás y nos vemos dentro de un par de horas.

—Bien, te amo

Después de una pelea de te amo, no yo te amo mas, trancamos y con un suspiro empiezo a arreglar todo para la fiesta.

Katniss POV

Ya eran las cinco de tarde y pude ver desde la ventana de mi casa el carro de Cato estacionarse y bajar. Annie me había dicho que los chicos venían hoy, me amenazo porque no quería salir de la cama y después de tantos insultos me levante y me puse algo cómodo pero como siempre Annie me grito que tenia que ser algo mas atrevido (vestido 6)… esa chica me va a sacar canas dentro de poco. Quería hundirme en mi miseria pero Annie me puso algo de ropa y ahora quiere que me divierta aunque pienso que eso va a ser difícil hasta que me dijo que venia Peeta y sentí como mis esperanzas de diversión subían.

Abro la puerta cuando suena el timbre y abro a abrir a Cato dándole un beso en el cachete y dejándolo pasar.

—Hey Kat— se sienta en el mueble, mas bien se lanza y mira a Annie con una sonrisa en la cara— pequeño monstruo.

—Cállate— los dos empiezan a pelearse como siempre, Cato se hace el herido y Annie le pega mientras que yo me río de estos dos hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta.

Me acerco a la puerta y dejo pasar a Thresh con Prim. Los dos se sientan en el sofá, en frente de Cato y Annie mientras los últimos dos todavía siguen peleando.

—Pon algo de música— Cato grita y toma de su cerveza.

—Espera loco

Busco un disco y le doy play al reproductor, sintiendo la canción sexy chick de David getta.

Cato deja escapar un grito y empieza a bailar en el sofá haciendo reír a todos. Prim y Thresh se levantan y empiezan a bailar también muy pegados.

Yo me aparto de ellos y voy abrir la puerta encontrando a Finnick y Peeta afuera.

—Llego el rey de la fiesta— Finnick levanta su caja de cerveza y entra dándome un beso en el cachete con una sonrisa mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

—Están locos— me acerco a Peeta y con una sonrisa, le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos.

—Hola linda— me separo de el, le sonrío, agarro su mano y lo hago pasar.

— ¡Hey vengan viejitas! — Cato nos grita mientras toma de su cerveza. Peeta y yo nos sentamos en una parte del sofá, alado del otro, agarrados de la mano— tengo una idea chicos

—Ya empezamos— Prim se queja y se aparta un poco de la mesa.

—Cállate pato feo— ese era mi apodo que tenia a Prim cuando ibamos al colegio que al tiempo se volvió el segundo nombre para ella— juguemos a la botella.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Ese juego es mas viejo y aburrido!

— ¡Hey, hey calma! — Cato termina de tomar de su cerveza y la pone en la mesa— empezamos, no se pueden salir, es obligatorio.

Veo las demás caras de los chicos y asienten. Agarro uno cerveza y me la tomo hasta la mitad, hoy quiero olvidarme de todos mis problemas, por lo menos por hoy y no pensar en nada. Cato gira la botella, esperamos un rato y vemos como la botella apunta a Prim y Cato. La cara de Prim es de miedo haciéndonos reír más a todos. Siento los brazos de Peeta rodearme y me dejo, dándole un beso y volviendo a ver a mis amigos.

—Besa a…— mira a cada uno de la sala y se queda mirando mas a Finnick.

—No, no, no— Finnick lo intenta pero todos sabemos que es una batalla perdida. Mira a Annie, esta tiene una cara de desaprobación pero a la final asiente.

—Es solo un juego ¿no? — dice ella.

—Sabes que te amo— Finnick le sonríe haciéndola volver toda roja. Se acerca a Prim, ya que estaban en frente del otro, solamente se tenían que levantar un poco y acercarse.

—Un minuto

—Cállate Cato

Los dos se acercan y juntan sus labios, solamente se tocan, mas nada.

— ¡No, eso no se vale! — Cato grita en desacuerdo pero lo hace callar el dedo grosero de Finnick.

Seguimos con el juego, después del beso de estos dos también se tuvieron que besar Cato y Annie, lo que Annie disfruto con su venganza.

—Katniss— Cato me mira con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que me acercara mas a Peeta— esto va a ser mejor… quiero que nos digas quien fue tu primera vez

Annie incomoda mira a otro lado, Finnick agacha la mirada, yo solamente intento esconderme.

—No…— digo yo secamente.

—Si rechazas, sabes lo que tienes que hacer — Cato se recuesta en el sofá y me mira con una cara de victoria.

—Bien, ganaste pero no voy a decir nada

Me levanto, pongo mis manos en mi camisa negra y la levanto, dejando ver mi sostén del mismo color muy finito.

— ¿Contento? — pregunto yo volviéndome a sentar.

—Y mucho— Cato continúa con el juego pero yo no me puedo concentrar más. Siento la mirada de Peeta en mi espalda por todo el rato. Volteo un poco mi cara y lo miro con una mirada coqueta. El me sonríe y muerde sus labios haciendo que me encendiera en unos segundos.

Desgraciadamente lo que teníamos pensado no se pudo cumplir, Cato nos tuvo horas en este juego hasta que el se canso. Ya había tomado tres botellas de cerveza y me sentía un poco mareada.

Con un poco de dificultad me levanto con una botella en mi mano y salgo de la sala.

—Chicos nos vemos mañana, estoy cansada hasta la muerte

Ellos asienten y yo entro en mi habitación pero siento unas pisadas detrás de mí.

—Peeta— me volteo pero al quien encuentro no es Peeta, es Cato— Si quieres seguir jugando, cuenta con los demás, yo ya no puedo— es tan alto que tengo que mirar hacia arriba como si fuera una montaña.

—No es eso Katniss es solo…— se pone nervioso y agacha la cabeza, susurrando para que no escucharan los demás— me entere lo de tu padre y lo de la fiesta… en verdad lo siento.

El me mira con un poco de vergüenza pero yo le sonrío haciendo que el también sonriera.

—Sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy aquí

—Gracias Cato

Lo abrazo fuertemente y le doy un beso en el cachete y entro en mi habitación. Me acuesto en la cama, pensando en Cato y en lo que me acaba de decir. El y yo salíamos antes de irme a Londres, el era un chico divertido, siempre nos hacia divertir y eso me gusto mucho de el y con el tiempo me di cuenta que en lo profundo era un chico con un corazón tierno, era cuidadoso y siempre estaba cuando los amigos lo necesitaban. Y claro después conocí a Marvel y… ¡Katniss, no pienses en el!

Con un suspiro me levanto de la cama y decido volver pero encuentro a Peeta entrando en mi habitación. Le sonrío y me vuelvo a acostar, dejando un espacio alado de mí. El se acuesta y me abraza mientras acaricia mi espalda.

—Mañana tenemos pensado en ir a la playa en la noche— dice después de un rato mientras siento las manos de Peeta recorrer toda mi espalda.

— ¿En la noche, para que?

—Bueno para pasar un rato con los chicos.

Yo asiento pero se que me esta ocultando algo, le conozco pero no logro seguir pensando ya que el sueño me llega y cierro los ojos cansada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pienso en Marvel, Gale y Clove.

-0-

_**Bueno ahora si chicas, el próximo capitulo será el ultimo, espero que este les haya gustado como los anteriores. **_

_**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, las amo.**_

_**Gracias a Riley92, torposoplo12, MarEverdeen y munloka que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, estoy contenta porque les gusto.**_

_**Nos leemos entonces en el próximo que esta vez si seria el ultimo… :'(**_

_**Besos**_


	14. Pieces Parte 2

Capitulo 14

Pieces parte 2

"ultimo capitulo"

Katniss Pov

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me siento en la cama y pongo una mano en mi cabeza, siento como si se me fuera a explotar. Miro a mis alrededores con dificultad buscando a Peeta pero no encuentro a nadie.

Lentamente me bajo de la cama y camino descalza como un zombie hasta la sala donde se encuentra Cato roncando en el sofá, Prim y Finnick en el otro lado también durmiendo.

Lentamente me acerco a la cocina y empiezo a hacer el café. En el espejo puedo comprobar que mi pelo esta como una selva y mi ropa muestra mas de lo que debería de mi cuerpo pero sin importarme agarro una taza y me sirvo.

Me pregunto donde estarán Peeta, Annie y Thresh…

—Mmm a mi también sírveme uno— me volteo y veo a Finnick acercarse a mi con una cara pálida y peor que yo. Asiento y le sirvo en otra taza y se la pongo en la mesa donde el se sienta encima de la mesa con dificultad y empieza a tomar de la taza mientras mueve los pies— estoy cansado.

—Ni me lo digas, no puedo abrir mucho los ojos por la maldita luz.

Finnick se ríe y seguimos tomando del café en silencio, lo único que se escucha son los ronquidos de Cato haciéndome reír cada vez que agarra mas volumen.

— ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

—Que yo sepa no— lo miro por un rato intentado descifrar su expresión pero era solo de cansancio y de sueño.

—Bueno entones ahora vengo— dejo la taza en la cocina y me voy al baño pero antes de entrar el celular empieza a sonar desde mi habitación. Me acerco a este y encuentro un mensaje nuevo de Peeta.

"Mira en tu escritorio"

Dejo el celular a un lado y me acerco al escritorio donde se encuentran dos cajas. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Tenia tanto sueño que no las vi.

Con una sonrisa me acerco y abro la más pequeña, adentro se encuentran unos hermosos tacones negros. En la segunda caja se encuentra un hermoso vestido rojo oscuro sin mangas y largo hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. La carta que esta adentro la agarro y empiezo a leerla: De parte de Peeta y Annie, nos vemos en la noche.

¿Ahora tienen un complot contra mí? Con una sonrisa dejo todo en la caja.

Me pregunto porque me estarían dando todo esto.

.-.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Cato y Finnick ya se habían ido, solo quedo Prim que me ayudo con el vestido.

—Tu sabes algo pato feo— ella solo se hace la que no sabe nada y sigue arreglando mi pelo.

—Es solo una fiesta Katniss, es solo eso— yo me resigno y dejo que me siga arreglando el pelo. No se porque me están haciendo todo esto pero si se que me están escondiendo algo.

Media hora después Prim me recogió el pelo hacia atrás, amarrándolo un poco con una pinza y dejando el pelo caer por toda mi espalda.

Intento llamar a Peeta o a Annie pero Prim siempre me quita el teléfono con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Celular no, tienes solo que esperar.

— ¡Esta bien!

Ya que me había bañado y rasurado y tenia el pelo peinado, me puse a ver la televisión que era lo único que me permitía hacer Prim. Estuvimos así las dos viendo nuestra serie favorita de the walking dead hasta terminar la segunda temporada.

Cuando me fui a levantar comprobé que ya eran las 4, madre mía, como voló el tiempo.

Me fui a poner el vestido y Prim me ayudo a buscar zarcillos y collares, mientras me arreglaba el vestido Prim me enseñaba accesorios, yo solamente tenia que decir cual me gustaba mas.

—Estas preciosa

En frente de mí, en el espejo, se encuentra una chica con un vestido rojo y piel aceitunada arreglada y no se parecía a Katniss Everdeen, se parecía mas a una de esas modelos de la televisión. Esta no puede ser yo…

—Prim te lo pregunto por enésima vez, ¿A dónde…?

— ¡he! No puedo— se va de la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca… esa pato fea lo va a pagar bien caro.

Prim me acompaña hasta mi carro donde es ella la que maneja. Pasamos por varios negocios hasta llegar a la playa. Prim se detiene en frente de un restaurante donde tiene vista hacia la playa.

Me bajo ya que ella también lo hace y le sigo. Cuando entro me doy cuenta que no se encuentra nadie, el restaurante estaba lleno de mesas blancas pero ninguna estaba ocupada, solamente una que se encontraba en la terraza y era la ultima. Prim me lleva hacia la última mesa donde se encuentra Thresh, Annie, Finnick, Cato y por ultimo Peeta. Todos estaban vestidos de gala pero no sabia porque.

—Feliz cumpleaños Katniss

¿Cómo me lo pude olvidar? Los chicos se me acercan y me abrazan, me sentía una completa entupida, ellos se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y yo no. Peeta se acerca a mí y me abraza con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me encanta como te quedo el vestido— dice Peeta muy cerca de mí.

—Lo compramos Peeta y yo— miro a Annie con una sonrisa y nos abrazamos otra vez.

Los chicos me llevan hacia la mesa donde nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos sirvan. Desde aquí se puede ver el mar ya oscuro por la noche, se podía escuchar las olas y el viento fuerte de la noche.

Me siento alado de Peeta, el me agarra de la mano y yo se la apretó. Unos minutos después Peeta me señala al palco donde empiezan a salir tres personas y no tres personas cualquiera, eran Tre, Mike y Billie. Me tuve que tapar la boca para no soltar un grito.

—Sabíamos que te iba a gustar

— Gracias chicos, en verdad

Billie Joe me mira y me guiña el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara completamente y así empiezan a tocar Jesus of Suburbia. Un rato después nos traen la comida que habíamos ordenado. Todo estaba muy bueno, lo acompañábamos con vino que al parecer hoy también iba a terminar como ayer.

De reojo miraba a Peeta y le daba un beso en los labios y el me sonreía. A la final Peeta agarra mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme para ir a bailar. Yo termino de tomar el vino y me levanto. Nos alejamos de los demás hasta llegar a la pista de baile y nos abrazamos. Bailábamos al ritmo de la música, sin hablar, solo moviendo nuestros cuerpos.

—Te amo Peeta— me separo de el y lo miro, el sonríe y me besa. Este es el tipo de beso que te quita la respiración, es lento pero tiene muchos sentimientos y te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago.

—Yo también mi chica en llamas.

— ¿Mi chica en llamas? —pongo mis manos en su cuello y las suyas siguen en mi cadera.

—Si, no me digas porque pero te queda muy bien.

No pude evitar reírme, el hizo lo mismo y volvimos a besarnos hasta que Peeta se separa de mi y me agarra de mi mano.

—Chicos nosotros nos vemos después— Peeta me acerca a la mesa donde todos asienten y se despiden de nosotros. Annie se queda viéndonos con una extraña expresión y Peeta asiente cuando se miran. Extraño...

Dejo de pensar en ellos ya que Peeta me lleva hacia unas escaleras. Con una sonrisa bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la playa.

—Nunca he venido a una playa de noche— Peeta me mira y vuelve a mirar a la playa. Me quito los tacones y corremos por la arena hasta alejarnos lo suficiente del restaurante. Peeta se detiene con la respiración agitada, me mira y agarra de mis manos.

—Katniss, he estado pensado en esto desde hace tiempo pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo— respira Katniss…—Se por todo lo que estas pasando y espero que con el tiempo lo pudieras superar y quisiera ayudarte… y con lo de mis problema, lo intentare por ti, aunque sea muy difícil.

—Peeta gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi— le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y el pone los suyos en mi cintura. Uno nuestros labios en otro beso pero con más necesidad hasta que Peeta se aparta de mí.

—No me lo hagas difícil, ya hasta verte me desconcentro

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dejo mis brazos alejarse de Peeta y el se voltea, dándome la espalda, se veía nervioso.

—Soy un desastre para esto— escucho la respiración de Peeta y lo veo voltearse mientras agarra algo de su bolsillo—Annie me ayudo hoy a alejarlo…—me mira con una sonrisa y abre su mano, mostrando lo que se encuentra adentro— ¿Te quisieras- te quisieras casar conmigo?

No me lo puedo creer, ¿esto esta pasando de verdad? Parece un cuento, Peeta me acaba de pedir matrimonio.

—Se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo pero…

Me lanzo encima de el y pongo mis labios en los suyos haciéndolo callar mientras que lo abrazo. El me abraza también después de un rato y deja que entre en su boca con mi lengua.

—Si Peeta— digo con dificultad todavía en sus labios. El me besa con más pasión y nos dejamos caer en la arena sin importar llenarnos de arena.

Peeta me acuesta debajo de el sin dejar de besarme. Empiezo con mis manos a quitarle la chaqueta dejándola a un lado. Peeta pasa sus manos a mi cara hacia mi pecho donde empieza a bajar el vestido. Íbamos lentamente como si fuera en cámara lenta. Lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros labios y las olas del mar.

Ya completamente desnudos, abro mis piernas y dejo posicionar a Peeta en medio de ellas. Sin dejar de besarnos Peeta entra dentro de mí lentamente hasta sentirlo completamente.

Dejo que me bese el cuello mientras yo arqueo el cuello. Siento a Peeta salir y entrar dentro de mi mientras murmura mi nombre y yo el suyo sin poderlo evitar.

El orgasmo me llaga con la explosión en mi estomago haciéndome ir al cielo y un rato después también a Peeta le llega. Con cansancio deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho pero sin salirse de mí todavía.

—Te amo Katniss, nunca he sentido esto por nadie— Peeta me mira con esos ojos azules como el mar que siempre me hacen perderme en ellos. Yo le sonrío y murmuro un te amo mientras que Peeta agarra mi mano y con el anillo lo introduce en mi dedo y después lo besa.

— ¿! Quien handa ahí!? — Oh dios. Peeta y yo nos separamos rápidamente y empezamos a ponernos la ropa velozmente mientras nos reímos.

—Salgamos corriendo sin que nos vea— Peeta me agarra de la mano y la besa. Yo le doy un beso en los labios y salimos corriendo mientras que el policía nos grita. Peeta lleva su chaqueta en una mano y la corbata sin ponérsela completamente mientras que yo tenía los zapatos en mi mano y todo el pelo desordenado.

— ¡Alto ahí!

Pero no nos paramos, salimos de la playa hacia la calle donde seguimos corriendo hasta perder al policía. Los dos nos detenemos y Peeta me lleva hacia la pared donde empieza a besarme sin importarle la gente que nos esta viendo.

—Estas loco— digo yo apartándome un poco de sus labios mientras enredo mis dedos en su cabello.

—"Estamos" señorita Mellark

No pude evitar de reírme con mi nuevo apellido y volver a besar a mi futuro marido.

-0-

_**Bueno, ahora si, este es el final de Jesus of Suburbia, ¿les gusto?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic y gracias por todas las chicas y chicos que comentaron en cada episodio, ustedes fueron los que me hicieron en seguir el fic y en aquellos que están ahí y no comentan pero si se que están.**_

_**Las quiero mucho y nos leeremos en otros fics si quieren. Ahora tengo algunos de los juegos del hambre que tratare en terminarlos que ahora si me dedicare a ellos ya que quería terminar primero este y seguir con los demás. Y por el momento también estoy haciendo una de mi serie favorita The Walking dead. Si quieren leerlas están en mi perfil.**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
